The Berserker
by BetaMayhem
Summary: Heroes, Villains, they have become staples in a society where only the people gifted with power can make a true difference. Quirks, throwing the world into precarious balance, became the center of this scale. Witness as a primal force, Anger, brings a new face into the mix. With a Villains Quirk, can this new face become a Hero? Does he even want to be one? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1, The Arrival

**Heyya Guys! Guess who DIDN'T DIE!?**

** THIS GUY!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been having a rather tumultious expirence, life is giving me the run around, the cold shoulder, and the good ol one-two at the same time...I can only dodge so much.**

**Enough Excuses!**

**Welcome, to my new story! Berserker!**

**Before you ask, no I haven't seen the anime or manga or anything related to the official title Berserker, so if you were hoping this was a crossover, sorry, this ain't it.**

**This is an MC-centric story, but Izuku and the gang are still present to provide a stable plot. None of teh main plot points have been changed drastically. they have been modified to accommodate this plus one, but nothing story breaking has been meddled with.**

**If you want an update on what's going on with the rest of my stories, check up down below! Dont want to scare new readers off with all this bold text.**

**Please Enjoy Chapter 1 of Berserker! **

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

You know, I'm all for public transportation…but does it have to be so damn unpleasant?

I skimmed my crowded scenery, looking at the nameless people of disinterest that populated the space. I was on a train, fastest and most reliable way to the main city from the airport, en route to what most would call the most prestigious school in this entire nation.

But all these people betrayed that image by looking so blandly basic.

Civilians, they were _everywhere_. Men, women, mothers and fathers, grandparents, children, rebellious teens, the nervous nerds, the cocky shits…none of them displayed any sort of sign that they came from this "prestigious center".

They all looked so damn normal it made me wonder if I was actually in the right place. None of them even came close to comparing to me…though I guess that wasn't a fair assessment in the first place.

Probably better that I didn't grow up here anyway with all the pompous pricks around… I mean, with a Quirk like "Berserker", it should be obvious that I'm not the most stable person in the world.

Of course the whole "growing up in a strait jacket, mandatory meditation sessions"…and whatever emotional exercises they decided to cram into the practically nuclear toddler that was me several years ago was a dead giveaway, but I don't really advertise.

I mean, if I told people "Hey! Most people's baby stories are about their first words or their first steps, but I was already breaking peoples arms and destroying shit in colorful fireworks of destruction before I turned an year old!"…they wouldn't exactly react with a smile and a laugh.

They would either A: stare at me with uncertainty, B: believe I'm socially awkward and that was my attempt at an icebreaker/joke, or C: belive me, and fear for their safety in general.

I had experience.

I sighed somberly, before turning my head rapidly, swallowing a pit of anger as I watched a small group of girls spray perfume again for the 7th time on a TEN MINUTE RIDE. Perfume is already just plain obnoxious in large quantities, but when you _continuously_ apply it, especially to my hypersensitivity, its like getting it shot up my nostrils with a fire extinguisher.

I snorted, not liking that mental image in hindsight, and quickly eyeing my pulse monitor on my wrist. It was a bit of a habit really, considering what a danger I was once I got out of control…but those days were behind me. I was four years and counting for a Rage, and I had absolutely no plans of going back.

But today, I had one reason, and one reason only for taking this god damned subway.

UA.

I spun slowly on the hand pole, leaning over to see the outside world again. My fellow passengers ignored me, something of a given once you reach your teenage years…bliss. Those annoying school girls were out, looking out over the city as I was, and I honestly wasn't sure what they were so pumped about. UA's cool and all…but damn, tone down the fucking light show, your glittery enough you dumbass…jeez; I'm going to need a fumigation mask if you actually try to attend.

The train wasn't exactly the best place to catch a view of the city, especially during the day…and the uncaring residents that studiously ignored you and your attempts to see past their body blockade… but it was something! Tall, clean buildings, maintained streets, people…you know, a city where idiots don't run it. A rare thing these days, but I wouldn't say that out loud…the locals might laugh, but the non-locals, such as myself, might get stabbed…I know in my town you'd get the snot beaten out of you.

I needed to catch the eye of a hero, I needed her for my plan to work. I couldn't always live in worry at the possible event of Rage, I needed an emergency brake, someone who could confront me, and bring me down with as little issue as possible.

Not All Might, if that's what you're wondering…I don't like a guy that smiles all the time…don't trust them.

I glanced out the window again, seeing posters bearing the "Symbol of Peace" with his wide grin, and I frowned. I underwent intense emotional conditioning when I turned thirteen. For a solid 15 months, I was continuously strained to my limit, so I could better understand and develop techniques to manage my rising anger.

I know a smile from a facial pattern, and that guy had it down pat.

I just need someone who is capable of…calming people down.

"Berserker" doesn't exactly put me in a rational state of mind.

"We are reaching terminal A3, passengers that need to disembark please move to the doors." The announcement chimed, and I exhaled, watching my pulse meter drop back into the sixties…good.

I shifted onto my feet, carefully forging my way through the crowd to the doors. I was not getting stuck in the sea of civilians, no way. Random bags and limbs seemed to snake across the floor in search of tripping me up, and I was having none of it.

I squeezed through the doors just as they were barely able to accommodate me, and I rushed forward through the terminal. I ran right through the ticket check, passing through with ease as I scanned my ticket with a practiced motion. I hoped up the stairs as I entered the city above the concrete earth, and I took a moment to enjoy the breeze and the lack of claustrophobic tension.

Excellent.

…now, to UA…

Actually, wait, its tomorrow, I should book a hotel…or maybe go eat?...or maybe I shouldn't, and eat a big dinner…I do have a good chunk of my funds with me, so I could go a little crazy…or maybe I should do some light exercising, and then do what I previously mentioned?

I face-palmed, turning and moving to a city map for a motel location. I needed a place a stow my bags first…no need going around town with all my luggage.

After that, I could go exploring. Take a run around town see the sights, learn the attractions, and maybe even find a complex looking for new tenants. This was my trial run after all, to see if I could survive on my own.

Might as well explore my new home town!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Town, final conclusion…was alright.

Crimes were somewhat frequent, but were swiftly dealt with. It looked like villains were just as eager to deput as Heroes…strangely enough. Hero patrols weren't numerous, but were friendly and attentive, stopping to offer assistance or step in to a situation that was getting out of hand.

And as for the local gangs, I had a nice _chat_ with them…and now, we are all buddy buddy!

Nah, just kidding, they hate my guts…but that's ok! I prefer it that way…hatred makes people predictable.

I can "sense" angry people…kinda. You know that feeling you get when someone is _right_ behind you, and you whirl around? It's kinda like that, but more directional…and a bit more unnerving. Instead of just being "unsure" or creeped out, it's like you actually turned around and saw them, but had no idea what they looked like…despite staring at them.

I bring this up because I just got attacked from behind…and only got out of the way in time because of my little "spidey-sense".

That is the first and _only_ time I will be calling it that.

I was airborne on reflex, letting my momentum and jump carry me to the side, rolling and twisting around after I launched off the ground the second time in a sort of acrobatic maneuver. I skidded to a stop, and looked around quickly.

I wasn't seeing anyone…shit. Concealment Quirk? Disadvantage for me then.

I closed my eyes, trying to feel this person's anger; he was here, pinging off like a fucking beacon to sonar. He wasn't far enough to hide…it's a good concealment quirk. Instinct prodded my arm, and I turned on my heel, bringing a sharp back hand directly into the attackers forearm.

Blow met blow, and he lost his grip on his weapon…a syringe. Judging his head's location from the feel of his arm, I knew it was close to the wrist, bent at an angle…meaning it was…there.

I struck forward with a sharp back punch, throwing my weight into it and leaning in. I felt my attack hit a painful cry was heard, and I saw my attacker briefly. He was green, with a chameleon type body to him. He was stealthy, but nowhere near fast enough to be an assassin…a rookie. Maybe he was looking for a first victim to begin his onslaught of victims to paint his name in the criminal hall of fame?

He faded away immediately after I lost contact with him, and I crushed the vile under my boot, taking a stance over its remains. This was his weapon, smelled like a sedative. He was trying to kidnap me…interesting. That must mean he knows he can't fight me one on one without causing a stir…he's weak, or following orders…or both. He would be running about know if he was just weak…probably both then.

"A Chameleon Camo Quirk, interesting…I haven't seen any concealment quirks in a while. Last guy I knew that had one was the local idiot…who got arrested for repeatedly entering the wrong side of the gender's bath on multiple occasions. Were the titties not cutting it or were they just not your thing anymore?"

The apparent kidnapper remained silent, and I was on edge…he was silent, too quiet for me to detect, but I knew he was here…his anger was strong.

Why was he mad? Mad at me? Mad at being told to do this? He was mad before he even tried anything…

"Look, your easy way just got removed from play…if you flee now, you'll lose the element of surprise, sure, but staying wont gain you anything. Walk away, and I'll only report you to the authorities."

"_Eeeehehee…Cocky for a brat."_ Came a whisper. It echoed like mist, and I didn't bother turning around…I had a good idea where he was.

…brat?

I grinned, a little anger seeping into my veins as I was no longer keen on talking him down, "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot the big bad frog wasn't actually hiding out of fear…it's all tactical right? All part of your _plan_?" I said with a leer. My senses were sparking, a little bit of hype running through me.

"_Frog! Ha! Shows how smart you are!"_

I just grinned, "Your smarter than I am then, hiding from me like a little bitch…it's definitely the smarter move for you."

There was a long pause, before there was rapid scuttling.

"_Perhaps Master will forgive me this once."_ He said calmly, though I could feel otherwise.

He was PISSED.

He lunged, and I turned, grinning like a madman as I caught his outstretched hand at the wrist. I shot my second fist directly into his stomach, feeling it strike something…hard.

His form rippled, and he appeared in his scaly green form, his eyes narrowed at me. His tail had curled forwards, protecting his stomach from my punch.

I smirked, "Tucking tail already? I didn't even hit you that hard." I taunted, and he just smirked back at me, "Even mosquitos can irritate."

Well then, you can _fly_.

I punched again, watching as his tail recoiled to deflect…his damned smirk.

Try this on for size!

My fist opened at the last second, grabbing his tail with force. He skidded back, surprised and tender from the blow, but didn't get much distance.

I was still holding onto his other fist.

I span on my heel, continuing the motion even as he left the ground from the force. I just kept spinning, spinning, spinning, before I roared to the skies.

"DAMN RIGHT!" I bellowed, before I pivoted, and hurled him.

Straight into the wall.

His trajectory arked as he slowly ascended in one of the most painful ways possible.

He crashed right through the first, second, third, and the ceiling, flopping onto the roof. I crouched, before jumping up myself. I landed next to a large blood splotch, a few tracks leading off to the side, and back into the darkness.

My anger bloomed after seeing him get away, but I immediately set about countering it…there was no point now.

He was gone…I couldn't track him reliably in the dark, and even with the blood trail, with the amount of garbage that laid around these back alleys, it was easy to disguise.

I'll alert UA when I show up…I'll grab the remains of the syringe just in case.

I jumped back down, landing quietly, and scavenging what I could. I cupped them gently, before scouting around, and grabbing an old newspaper. I wrapped up the shards, and just sighed at the liquid inside being absorbed into the paper.

Best I could do.

I rolled it up, and headed back on my way, running this time. Police station first…maybe they can even answer my questions.

I passed through alleyways, through washes and bridges. Racing myself as time went on…this area just didn't feel right. I needed to get out of here, especially as questions started moving around my mind.

Why did he target me?

Was it just time and place? Then why did he stick around? He revealed his identity as Quirk, two advantages you can't get back. He kept trying me even though his first two attempted failed…why?

If he was aiming for me, then why? And if not of his own volition, who? I just got here! I doubt those delinquents would resort to kidnapping via mercenary, that's a serious offense…at worst they'd try and beat me up with numbers.

Did he…know me?

I ran into the light of the city, stopping just as I exited. People looked startled at my sudden entrance, but it quickly faded as the moved on, new people passing by every second. I felt something click inside me, all the different faces wandering in front of me…separate identities, names, faces, occupations, ages, clothing, they were all so unique!

Yet in the crowd, they were all the same.

Did it matter why the villain attacked me? I shouldn't be thinking about why, I should be thankful! He attacked me and not someone else!

I clenched my fist, a smile coming on…this was it…This is what a hero does right? Protect people?

I like this feeling…it's so different from my anger.

I ran full tilt up the side walk, sticking to the street side to have a clearer path.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**And that's all for Chpt 1! Depending on the reactions this gets, I might post more. I have 26k+ words already written with strong ideas past that point, so this isn't dying any time soon...whether you guys like it or not, ill probably write it anyway, I just like this character.**

**Anyway! Updates!**

\- **I have decided not to entirely re-write Sage of the Wild, but to...well, "revise with extreme prejudice". I dislike the route i took at some places, but could stand others. I know that a good percentage of you enjoyed it, certainly more than I did, so maybe its just my own opinion, but, either way, that's my plan now. I did rewrite the majority of the intro, but hey, I'll just consider it an "exercise."**

** \- I have written two other stories like this one, with OC characters, so I can post them briefly as well if you want to just check up on my ideas.**

** \- I wanted to just do a quick question, How many of you, that actually care, want to see any of my currently online stories continued? If they've died in your eyes, I'll just return them to the vault, but if not, I might pick up that particular pen again, Its up to you guys really.**

** \- For those of you who cared about my Naruto Fanfics other than SotW, they are also being worked on, just much slower.**

**\- If you have ANY comments, questions, opinions or concerns, feel free to PM me, and we can chat! I dont bite. I talk with some of you anyway, so take a cue from them. I am not "Too busy" or "Too Awesome" or whatever other convoluted thoughts you've concocted in you bubbling brains. Wanna talk? Come talk! I'd be happy to hear from you!**

**I think that's all, or at least, all I remember writing this, I'm sure I'll remember something important after I have posted this. Anywho, Thanks all who stuck around! Let me know your thoughts! i'll even let flamers have their go at me, I'm feeling festive.**

**Take care guys!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Entrance Exam

**Chapter 2 Boiz!**

**Just want to put you all on notice, I dunno if I am going to be updating frequently on this. I have pre-written work, but I want to take this slow so it doesn't end up like "The Sage of the Wild". I am sorry if that inflicts negative emotions upon you, but thats just how it will have to be for now.**

**Anyway, Welcome to Chapter Two! The Entrance Exam!**

**Time Skip no Jutsu!**

**XX**

**XX**

"Examinee's, please move to your designated testing zones. A, B, C, D, E."

An intercom huh? You would have thought that perky sonic dude would have been enough…that guy was just annoying. Your trying to hype up a briefing…it's like trying to open presents at a funeral, have some awareness.

We assembled in front of these massive pair of metal doors, and I stood behind everyone. There were still people coming in, so I figured there was still time before I had to jockey for my space at the front. I set about with some basic stretches. My body warmed up pretty quick, sure, but a pulled muscle is a pulled muscle.

As I was stretching, a few familiar faces walked by…the nervous wreck, and the rigid robot.

Jeez, if that kid was shaking any more he would untie his shoes from vibration alone…and that other guy, wow, did the broomstick they shoved up his ass break on the way out or what? They seemed to be ignoring each other, but it was like they were both watching each other anyway. One trying to stay out of the other's way and the first trying to police the poor guy…damn.

I watched them suddenly go into a conversation, and I just sighed, standing up and heading towards them. I'm all for guidance, but there is a point where your just being a prick…I don't like bullies.

I was almost to them, when the gates suddenly started opening.

Change of plan.

I ran forward, sprinting past the confused looks as I jammed my headphones on, hitting the play button on repeat as I ran right in. It was loud, and the beat had my heart through the roof the moment it started playing, a steady beat ready to rumble.

Go…GO…GOOO!

I felt the ground shake as the group pursued me, but I didn't care at that point.

I would intercept first.

Time to start with a bang.

"C'MON THEN YOU HEAPS OF SCRAP!" I roared, and then bellowed a deep battle cry. I charged them, my veins bulging as my quirk took over. A squad of six rolled out of a nearby building, and charged me. I leapt at them, staying low to the ground and taking them in my stride. The first one tried to grab me with a grapple, and I let it. I used its own grip to propel myself closer, and I delivered a strong kick to its middle section. Its torso blew off like a cap of a bottle of Champaign, its arm still holding onto me from the speed it was torn off. I yanked it off, before using it like a club, swinging it directly into the head of the next that came in as back up. Its head was forcefully propelled inside its own chest plate, and it fell in a heap at the severing of its computing unit. I threw my club at the third, aiming low for its center of balance as it glanced off, altering its course slightly.

Perfect.

I close-lined it at full speed, its body doing a backflip behind me as its head soared into the air. The last three attacked me together, aiming at three different targets…interesting, so they can strategize on the fly.

**WHO CARES!**

"TOO SLOW!" I grinned, darting to the left, and roundhouse kicking the first robot.

3 for 1, as each colliding with eachother, and slammed into a nearby building wall…perfectly lined up. I lunged forward, fist cocked and glee in my eyes.

I heard a beep from my wrist, and I grinned savagely "120!" I called, punching the robot straight in the chest. I dented it severely, and I followed up immediately with a second, puncturing straight through. I kept at it in rapid punches, and with the 6th punch, I hit the wall.

The robots were finished.

I grabbed a head, and ripped it off, and staring into the lenses.

Camera, interesting, I knew there was more to it than just search and destroy…these examiners are looking for something specific.

I ran back into the main street, seeing the rest of the students already laying waste to their first kills, and I pushed right through, unashamedly stealing a point or two if they were in my way. I was heading for the large area, the square. That would be the ideal area to attract large numbers, and let loose a little.

Collateral was an issue when buildings could fall…but in the open…I could _really_ shine.

I held onto the head of the robot I defeated and ran amongst them, noticing as a few turned their heads.

Beacons to keep track of one another…follow me little ducklings!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first 5 minutes and 40 seconds were great. I even reached 160 and didn't have to worry about anyone. Robots were charging me left and right, a few other examinee's stopping to watch as I started to build a ring of scrapped parts. I didn't even know how many points I had, I just kept hitting, kept defending, kept breaking. Parts flew like confetti as I laid waste to the teams that just kept coming after me, I barely had a moment to count, let alone stop and think.

Especially since they seemed to get smarter the longer the battle went on. A one pointer had been steadily circling me as I fought, and, the other robots were wising up. Attacking in teams of three, two in front and one behind. They were trying to disorientate me, get in my blind spot as it was obvious my combat abilities were supreme to their numbers. My actual kills were decreasing as well, as they were waiting before attacking every time.

I was starting to grow impatient, and I was closing in on 165, before a large boom echoed. The robots all around me suddenly fled, and I felt my eyes swivel as a supersized deluxe robot rose up from the city floor, and steamrolled the main street.

The zero huh? Everyone's probably running…might as well get more points!

I charged after the tail end of my robot, abandoning my little arena and charging. The bot was heading straight, straight away from me…this would be a piece of cake! I dodged and weaved falling debris, navigating torn streets, and I finally caught it at the foot of the titanic bot. I quickly harvested it, before another boom had me wide eyed.

That shaking nervous wreck…was as strong as me! The robot's face caved like a cardboard box, and the robot crunched backwards onto its back wheels from the blow…damn...what a way to debut…wait…

What the fuck is wrong with his arms! Their _fucked_.

The boy fell, screaming in defiance, and I sprinted forward. Should I jump? I'll impart more force that way, and he already is severely damaged…but I can't let him hit the ground, he'll die!

My problem was solved for me. A girl floated up from the rubble, and slapped him across the face, making him levitate just in time. I sighed in relief, glad someone didn't die on their first day. I was about to go back and get some more points, when the robot groaned.

And then started to fall forward.

The sky disappeared as a growing cloud of smoke wafted from behind it, several mini explosions going off as it collapsed in on itself as its systems failed. I started moving forward, going for the intercept, when two people blasted past me.

Broom stick…and a +1!? Why! Get them out of there, not bring more people in!

I watched as Stick dropped off the +1, and then tried to _leave_.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

With a boom of strength, my rage reignited, I blurred inside, and let my body carry out its orders.

I grabbed Stick by the back of his collar, and hurled him straight out of the danger zone. He soared so fast I don't know if he hit the ground or a building first, but that wasn't my primary concern at this point!

I grabbed the plus one, and tried to throw him, when I noticed something.

His skin was hard…was he trying to SHEILD THEM!? IS HE AN IDIOT!?

"You _fucking _IDIOTS!" I screamed in absolute fury, and hoisted up Harden-guy by the front of his shirt and his stomach, and held him above me, setting into a stance and standing over the injured boy and girl.

The robot landed harshly ontop of me, and the boy above let out stifled grunts of pain, but I ignored them.

"WHEN I GET YOU OUT OF HERE, WE ARE GONNA TALK! FUCK THIS FUCKING EXAM!" I roared, and sank to a knee as the robot fully settled its _massive_ weight on top of us...on me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I roared, and I hit 170. My eyes glowed a bright red, and my hair lit up like a torch, crimson over taking my lazy brown. I shifted, struggling under the weight. As if I was going to die without giving these guys a piece of my mind! The _idiots_! What MORON thought it was a good idea to set upcamp_ under falling debris_! They want to be _heroes! THEIR A MOCKERY OF INTELLIGENT HUMAN BEINGS!_

I twitched sporadically, holding this massive robot above my head using the plus one, Harden, like a hot mit, and I just grunted at the kids below me, who were looking at me in awe, shock, and wonder.

"MOVE!" I screamed at them, and they both flinched. I pushed up, giving another battle cry, and I gained ground, I was in a squat, before I was standing again, and I let Harden wrest on my shoulders. Still using him like a hotmit against the giant bot above.

175.

"HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS! IF I GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU I'M GOING TO _BOOT_ YOU OUT MYSELF!"

"I…I can't hold…much longer." The kid above me grunted, and I growled in absolute wrath.

…inadequate_ idiots…__**whiners**__…charging in__** without**__ an exit strategy, __**becoming**__ the problem…and now __**I **__have to save __**them**_**!**

180.

I shifted my hands, grunting the whole way, and I managed to pry the boy out of the way. He fell to the floor, panting with exhaustion, sweat gleaming off him.

"IF YOU GOING TO NAP HERE, HARDEN YOUR ASS!"

I didn't give him much warning.

With a sharp punt, he skipped across the uneven terrain like a stone, probably breaking a few bones on the way, but it was that, or his life.

Steam started to pour off me, and my eyes started to flare to a whole new level. My skin was already burning from the temperature of the failing robot above me, but I was losing it…I could feel it, I couldn't stop it. My thoughts just kept loosing focus…just a deep roaring telling me to just RAGE.

I started slowly walking forward, shimmying down this long walk, and I was getting angrier with every step. I was snarling like a monster, a bit of drool dripping form my chin, before my breath hitched, a single thought penetrating through the fog.

_They are probably watching_.

A grin wormed its way onto my features, and I remembered.

That's right! UA is watching _right_ now! I can stand out! I needed this! _C'mon!_

I tripped.

Yep…I did that.

I fell, straight to a knee, and I nearly let myself get squashed. I heard a loud gasp of the people outside, watching me.

This is it.

I need to stand up.

C'mon…Stand!

STAND.

SHOW THEM I CAN BE A HERO!

I felt a rage stand up, before a desperate seed planted itself in my stomach, and I resorted to it…Hatred. Memories started to surface, bubbling slowly like tar to the top of my mind.

_I'm sorry, but I don't think a Hero is something you can be…your Quirk…it scares people._

_Monster! Control yourself!_

_I'm sorry son…it's just not something you can do._

_Stick to what your good at! Staying away!_

I rose again, my skin turning a slight red as I stood up. DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM!

_Honey…its ok…I believe in you._

190.

I dropped an arm, moving so fast I didn't even notice the robot shift its weight onto only one of my arms. It swept it low, before delivering a savage uppercut straight into the weight above me. It recoiled, gaining elevation, but was soon halted by the rest of its body that it was still attached to. I launched forward, the earth cracking as I pushed off and I sped right through, the body finally crashing into the earth with a bang that made its previous arrival look like a party popper. A large explosion went off in its chest cavity, and fire billowed out of its neck joint for a few seconds before settling for spewing smoke and embers.

I skidded to a stop, halting directly in the center of the street, my blazing form in full glory. My reddening skin now full purple with a reddish tint, my crimson hair and eyes glowing like suns and waving in the wind…my shirt had fallen off, my pants close to falling themselves, and I glistened in the sun like polished obsidian. The street was silent, the countdown stopped long ago, and I fell to a knee…I was tired…that was new…maybe it was because I didn't fall into a rage? Blood was steadily leaking from my hands and legs, but I didn't even pay it attention…I had some shit to do.

I glared back at the four that ran in like idiots, and they flinched. I met their eyes, each one of them. I pushed off, walking forward slowly, and standing over them. Stick definitely had a broken arm, probably from trying to break his sudden flight. Harden looked ok, if not for the red ass, and the girl looked ok, though her leg looked to be in bad shape.

And Nervous Wreck was absolutely shattered. Only one arm wasn't black and blue…and bent in several different directions.

"**You guys owe me for this." **I said, pants of exhaustion giving way as my body powered down, my anger dissipating at their safety…I managed to save them…yes…I did it.

Fuck I'm tired.

They didn't respond, but I knew they got the message. I grunted, gathering up the Nervous Wreck, and hauling him to the entrance we came in. I staggered, my form losing its brilliance as my heart rate started to crash, falling fast.

160

120

90

I sank to my knees, managing to keep Nervous off the ground, and I looked up to see a short woman with a large syringe in her hand.

"Get him first…he's pretty fucked up..." I said, and I fell over sideways, landing on my back and feeling my strength vanish. I heard a few muffled whispers around me.

_That guy was insane!_

_That was some serious strength!_

_Speed too!_

_Who the hell is he?!_

_Is he ok?_

I exhaled deeply, breathing out the last of my internal flame and letting the fatigue wash over me…man, I would pass out if it wasn't for all this damned smoke. It's fucking rank.

I reached 190, and I didn't lose control…I knew it.

This is where I'm meant to be…I can be a Hero.

Mom…I'll do you proud…I'm sure you're watching…from above.

Watch me.

**XX**

**XX**

**And there we have it! The End of the Exam. What do you guys think? IT should be pretty clear that he didnt fall into a rage here, close, but not.**

**Also, Please note that his quirk makes him ANGRY, so it would be silly if he was thinking composed rational thoughts whilst it was active, and since this is in first person, that would be impossible to show without a decent amount of profanity or modified text. **

**Thanks for tuning in! Hope you stick around for the Third Chapter, Aftermath!**

**Take Care, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3, What is Potential?

**Well, Chapter Three is here. I am feeling very careless right now, so I might take this down when I wake back up tomorrow and re-work it. It doesnt sit right with me, but its 3:30am and I dont give a damn.**

**Please enjoy the chapter you might not see in this form again.**

**Start.**

**X**

**X**

The test was concluded, the results were in.

I knew I made it at least. I took out more than my fair share of robo-toys…but those four…

I don't know.

I was leaving my small questionnaire from Recovery Girl, who was doing a once over for injuries and trying to cure my fatigue…which was like trying to dry a bowl with a wet sponge.

Completely ineffective, but funny to watch if you're a passerby.

While I was there, we made a deal.

I get to yell at them, in exchange I have to take the world's most destructive masochist home, as he would probably pass out half way.

I was skimming down the hallway, before reaching the designated room that I couldn't have been more determined to reach.

I opened it calmly, walking in, and I immediately had the attention of everyone present. I slowly walked to the nearest cot to the door, and sat down, before I stared at each of them. Broomstick looked to pretty fucked up. His head, torso, and arm were in bandages. Floaty had a cast on, and Nervous Wreck looked like a mummy…Harden looked pretty good all things considered, just light burns…and one hell of a sore ass.

Meh, maybe next time.

"I want you all to know that I had a massive monologue of profanity prepared for this moment just so I could scream at the lot of you." I said calmly, making a few of them flinch, and I continued, "But, seeing you fairly banged up and mildly depressed at your grand failure of a main entrance, I'll let you off this one time."

I could tell by their expressions they weren't sure if they should be thankful, angry, more depressed, or just high on morphine.

How high were they?

"Well" I said with a breath, tilting my head to the side as I stared at Nervous Wreck, "Midoriya Izuku right?"

He nodded slowly, downcast, and I walked over to him, before staring him straight in the eye, "Now, here is how this is going to go from here. You're listening. I am going to compliment you on your heroic act, berate you for being an idiot, and then you're going to take what I say to heart. After that, put your pants on, I'm your ride home."

His eyes widened, his throat hitching to say a word, and I talked right over it, "Now, I gotta say, I didn't see it, but the recording on the tape I saw was pretty bad ass. Of the four of you fantastical fuck-ups, yours is actually the most polar. Your heroic intent will likely supersede your obvious downfall, and you'll probably be seeing more of me in this academy as peers."

His eyes widened with hope, and he tried to speak _again_.

I flicked him in the throat, and he coughed from the sudden interruption to his vocal cords.

"Evidently", I continued as if nothing happened, "Your downfall was pretty lack-luster, if not downright depressing. You fall flat after one hit, and required this entire fiasco of a shit show to happen just so you could live. Work on that, cause it's just bad." I said with a small bit of humor, before I finished it with a glare.

"Seriously, work on that."

He straightened in response to my dangerous seriousness, and I recognized that look in his eye…a bully lectures this guy too huh? Must be pretty strong to order someone who can decimate a sky-scraper in one punch.

"Now, hoping you took what I said to heart, put on your pants." I said deftly.

He scrambled, and I turned to the rest of the them, who were regarding me like an alien…how high _are they_ on morphine?

"Right then…Harden, Broomstick, Floaty…I'll wait till your back from the clouds to give you…any sort of introduction." I said slowly, making sure they understood, and they huffed in indignation.

Or at least Broomstick did, the other two were still delirious, "Broomstick!...Ha! I am Tenya Iida! Younger Brother of-"

"Don't care. You are Broomstick, cause it's 4 feet long and up your ass. Loosen up you robotic prick, arthritis is going to kill you."

XXX

The walk home was quiet…

The stares were annoying though.

Midoriya here didn't make it out of the building before he was limping, and I knew it was either I got him home.

Or I wasn't going home, I'd be late for school tomorrow.

He was fairly vocal about the apparently obvious lack of reasons for me to carry the fucker on my back. it made me want to drop him from the amount of energy his jaw consumed from moving so fast, and yet he tired so easily.

"Midoriya, dude, if you mumble any more in my ear, I'm going to drag you by your ankles." I said with mild irritation, and he gasped, clamping a hand on his mouth, "Sorry! I just really wanted to know what your quirk was but I didn't know if I could ask! ImeanyoudidsavemeandtheotherssoIcantreally- Wah! SORRY!" he complained as I just grabbed a leg, yanked him off my back, and threw him over my shoulder without breaking stride like a hostage. It was an impressive display of strength, but I had other concerns than my ego.

"Fart and you die."

"H-hai!"

We walked for a small time, crossing a bridge, before I sighed, and I knelt, propping him up on his feet as he stood with a bit of effort.

"You wanted to know my Quirk?"

He glistened, "Yes!"

What is this guy? He can level buildings with a single blow and he cares about what anyone else can do?

I shrugged, "I guess I have an enhancement Quirk, like you, thought it doesn't give me what you got on tap immediately."

He whipped out a notepad, and all I heard was a flurry of scratches, his energy suddenly reappearing as he walked with my stride, pencil in hand.

He looked at me expectantly, and I just rolled my eyes, "My Quirk, Berserker, makes me stronger the angrier I get." I said flatly, and he let out an interested breath as he jotted that down.

"You looked a lot different when you used it…does that normally happen?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I never passed 180 and remained in control."

He stopped walking, staring at me dumb founded, and I shrugged, "It's called Berserker dude, I don't roll up to the problem in a straw hat looking for flowers. My Quirk relies on my rage, anger makes people do things they normally wouldn't…mine is just strong enough to rob me of my sanity."

"That's…so COOL!"

I recoiled, looking at his sparkling eyes, and I just rubbed my brow, "Your bizarre…now, which way? We've been standing at this light for four minutes."

"Oh, left from here."

I wanna punch this guy.

XXX

I had a weird hope for my class. I didn't care if I was A or B, I just wanted it to be occupied by sound, helpful, and hopefully intelligent individuals.

So, imagine my image shattering when I opened the door to 1-A, and saw Broomstick and some spikey haired blond screaming at each other like badly divorced married couple.

"The Desk is not a foot rest! Remove your shoes this instant!"

"Hah? Who are you?"

"Tenya Iida!"

"Aaah, I bet you're from some private rich kid academy…listen prick, I'll Kill You!" he snarled, before his hand lit up with several small explosions.

Huh, that's new, never seen a human pyrotechnic nutcase before.

I get the feeling we aren't going to get along well.

I sighed, and made to close the door behind me so I didn't disturb the rest of _campus_ with their loud bitching, and I bumped into someone. I turned, and saw a familiar green mop of hair peek out from behind my shoulder.

"Ah, Midoriya, how'd your morning go? Heal alright?" I asked politely, trying to just ignore the commotion in front of me, and he just nodded with a smile…he seemed calmer then the last we met…good.

Hyperactive nerve wrecks…it's like looking for landmines with a hammer…you never know how they'll react.

"Ah Deku!" I heard a girl proclaim, and the whole class looked at me.

So, of course, I took a large step to the right.

I ghosted Floaty as she moved past; ignoring her look of recognition, and headed for the back…it looked like the back row was the quietest.

I pulled up to an empty chair, checked it, my desk, and then under them, before sitting down with a long quiet deflated sigh.

Yeeeep…I got all three of those miraculous fuckwits…plus a Nervous Wreck, this year isn't launching off in a good direction. I sank lower, stretching my legs all the way under the chair of the person in front of me, not that they noticed, and I put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes.

I was left to rest…

For about seven seconds.

"You! Back row third from the left! Forgive my rudeness, but your name escapes me! I am Tenya Iida as I'm sure you remember! What is yours?" the familiar voice of Broomstick barked, and I opened my left eye to squint at him from across the room. The room went silent as well, looking at me as the newest arrival aside from Midoriya.

I held Broomsticks eye for a moment, before I closed it, relaxing into my new spot in the class, "Bother me later…I'm tired." I said monotonously, and slipped an ear bud in, clicking the play button on the chord to start playing from the top. I kept my left ear open, just to make sure some idiot didn't try and fuck with me. I know I was being pretty rude, but I just didn't want to entertain Broomstick at this time, I needed to allocate space in my patience meter just for him so I didn't just explode.

I felt all the wrinkles in my emotional wave length smooth out, and I faintly smiled as I just felt my features puddle into my chair like a good mattress. I slowly moved my head, left to right with the wave of the song, and smiled lightly in general content.

Life is always better with a good tune.

Until the outside world got eerie quiet.

I looked up curiously, wondering what killed the ambient chatter…and there was a zombie in the doorway.

"Shoto Aizawa, 1-A homeroom teacher, nice to meet you." he drowned in monotone, and I felt my gut sink even further…this guy? Really? I was hoping for someone…alive?

"I know this is sudden" he said, before reaching down…is that a sleeping bag? He pulled out a gym uniform, and gave it to Midoriya, "Can you put this on and head to the field?"

Another test?

XXX

A Quirk Assesment test…I fucking called it.

I was off to the side, in uniform…that was a little too small, and watching somewhat lazily as my peers started to muttered amongst themselves and question the teacher.

"What about the entrance ceremony, or orientation?" Floaty asked, and Aizawa droned right past her.

"If you're going to become a hero…you don't have time for such leisurely events….Today, is a physical test, I'm sure you've done a few from junior high yes?"

The kids nodded, and he continued, "Bakugo…what was your best softball throw?"

"67 meters" he said immediately, and I quirked an eyebrow. Really? Off the top of his head? This guy must have either been proud of it or competitive as all hell.

"Try adding your quirk this time…just don't step out of the ring." He said, stepping off to the side, and tossing the ball to him.

Bakugo stepped into the ring, stretching slowly in thought.

"Give it all you got, hurry up." Aizawa said, tapping his phone.

"Well then…" Bakugo said, before pitching it like a pro player…it was good form, I'll give him that, but his face looked like he was about to commit psychotic murder.

Which he did.

"DIEEEE!" he roared, and threw the ball high in the air, an explosion blowing off his palm as it rocketed into the skies.

I let out a dry laugh out of surprise, hearing mutterings off the side as people processed just what the human grenade over there just screamed out mid throw.

There was a beep from Aizawa's phone, and he held it up for everyone to see.

705.2 meters!

"Know your limits first. As heroes, knowing your capabilities and expanding them are the basis for growth. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He intoned, and then gained a dangerous grin as he eyed the people commenting on how fun this was.

"This is fun? A game?...Alright…the person who places last on this placement test will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." He said with a sinister glint to his eye, and I frowned, watching my peers freak out individually…what kind of this is this?

I know I'm not getting last, so I don't really care…but if this school is that cutthroat I'm not sure if I want to go here a second term.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students….Welcome to UA's Hero Course!"

"That's not fair on the first day! We-" Floaty started, and I just sighed heavily, loudly too.

"Shut up Floaty." I said dryly, before glaring at Aizawa with my red stare. She stared at me in hurt, and I just started walking forward for the circle.

"He just said he can do whatever he wants…your bitching will just make the rest of us panic. Pucker up, Hero Course, remember?" I said , standing in the circle, hand outstretched.

"I'm assuming you have another ball, Aizawa-_sensei_." I said with a still going glare. He grinned at my some more.

"Up next top-scorer?"

The entire class stared at me wide eyed, obviously realizing that just now as I didn't introduce myself earlier.

"Name's Ikari Senshi…gonna give me a ball?" I said flatly, my eyes not leaving the man for a second.

He just grinned and turned on his heel, "That was the demonstration…head to the 50 meter dash, that's first."

I grunted, kicking a bit of dirt up as I turned my heel, and walked off, the rest of the class merging with me as we reached a common destination. Nobody said a thing to me…but I could feel a glare.

I turned slightly, and saw it was Bakugo, who looked about ready to murder me, my entire family, and maybe even my first born child.

Yep, a competitive overlord...how annoying.

I watched kids line up, and run. Broomstick was a fast one, I already knew that, but on the short side of three seconds was something I didn't expect. The frog girl that ran with him did fairly well herself, her superhuman leaps were something…I wasn't getting first here, but I was nowhere near last. Looks like there is a three second countdown as well, might as well get the juices flowing before I take my turn.

I started rapidly clicking the button my headphone, quickly skipping from song to song…I needed a good ol battle jam to get me going! Getting pissed was a reaction, therefore, a catalyst is a good help.

Ah...here we go. A deep drum started to beat in my head, and I rolled my shoulders, before bobbing to it.

Boom…boom…boom boom boom!

I started moving in place, getting going, heart rate rising….c'mon, I'm ready! I recognized the veins that started to surface on my arms, I could feel them, my blood moving…CMON!

Next opportunity, I stepped up to the plate.

I felt the kids glare on my back, and it just lit the bonfire for me. Wanna get feisty little shit? Try and beat THIS!

"_Get set…BANG!"_

My fingers dug into the hardened ground, before I pulled myself forward and kicked off at the same time. I flew through the air like an animal. I crossed over 20 meters with my initial jump, and I hit the ground with a few more explosive sprints.

"_Time: 3.9"_ the robot chirped, and I stood up, hitting the repeat button on my phone I pinched in my clothing.

I blazed right through the tests, I only had one on my mind…that fucking ball throw. I wanna show that cocky shit up for some reason.

Grip strength, 533 kilograms.

Standing Long jump, repeated side steps, I blew through them with flying colors…though I did crack the gym floor with the side steps.

Now…the ball throw.

Floaty got an infinity…I knew I wasn't going to get first, but that's just stupid!

More anger to the flame, works for me.

Midoriya was up next, and I regarded him carefully…has he made any progress with his quirk in the past week?

He moved on instinct, gunning for it…and nothing happened.

46 meters.

…what?

I saw it on his face, something went wrong…and Aizawa looks like he's going super sayan.

"I-I see! You're the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!" Midoriya said with a light bulb moment, and I felt like I should face palm myself…or the kid. That clearly isn't what's important right now you daft idiot!

"So…they even let kids like you in huh? The entrance exam clearly wasn't rational enough. What, going to break your body and have someone come save you then?" Aizawa said with a dark look, his wrappings unfolding and floating around him intimidatingly.

"T-that isn't my intention! Gah!"

The cloth bindings suddenly snapped into action, reaching for the green teen and dragging him close.

"Whatever your intention, im saying that's what those around you will be forced to do…look at your entrance exam."

I grit my teeth in irritation, while valid, his point was demonizing! He's here to control his damn power isn't he!?

"Izuku Midoriya, with your power, you can't become a hero…even with your reckless valor." He said coldly, and I saw it.

Midoriya's heart stopped.

"I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw…get it over with." He droned like he normally did, and stepped back.

I eyed him in anger, before I set my eyes back on Midoriya. I stewed for a moment, before I grinned with my favorite emotion.

Fuck it.

"Oi, Nervous Wreck" I said, walking forward a step or two. He turned to me immediately, everyone did, and I jabbed my thumb over to Aizawa.

"Ignore the half-dead insomniac, as far as I'm concerned his "educated opinion" is as good as flaming horse shit."

The entire audience stared at me like I just told them the moon was made of cheese…and not even parmesan, we're talking cheddar.

"If that so called _teacher_ has the gall to tell you that you have no potential, and kick you out because of his opinion, then fuck him, fuck this whole institution. I hear Shiketsu High is just as good, maybe even better if their staff aren't arrogant assholes. If you get kicked, don't give it too much thought…"

I turned, and glared at Aizawa fiercely, my eyes flaring an angry red, "Hell, I'll follow you there. I won't waste my time in such a cutthroat institution that's based on negativity."

I pointed right in Aizawa's face. "If you're going to deny him your assistance in the cultivation of his obvious power, I want _nothing_ to do with you, or this god-damned academy. _Fuck you_."

Aizawa regarded me with a strange eye, "Loud, brash, profane…another person that shouldn't have passed."

I just rolled my eyes, "If that's the case, Second Place over there wouldn't have gotten in either."

"OI!" Bakugo roared from the back, and I just grinned right in that teacher's face, "What? Wanna waste more _obvious_ talent?"

We stared at each other for a long moment, and I just huffed, "Go Ahead, give me detention or whatever. I don't care how cute your poster girl is, I'm walking outta here."

I turned, walked back, and plopped down, sitting hunched over, "Go on Midoriya, Don't stress it."

He stared at me in absolute…whatever that emotion was…it was on everyone else's face as well…meh, I said what I wanted to.

Rage did make it hard for me to watch my tongue, but I didn't feel the slightest bit of regret running my mouth.

He stood there, obviously nervous, but nowhere near as much as before. He stood back, setting up, before throwing it.

And it sucked the wind right out of the clearing.

A massive gust of wind through hair about as he propelled the ball through the air, into the skies, creating shockwaves that reverberates through the trees at the edges of the campus. It soared, and after a second or two, it landed.

705.3 meters.

"Sensei…" he said in obvious pain, before he turned, and raised his arm…it was completely undamaged.

All except his pointer finger.

He gripped his hand into a fist, biting his lip from the pain, but smiling anyway, "I can still move!"

I stared in shock, before I laughed out loud, "No potential huh? You're a fucking idiot!" I sat there and chuckled, some more, my anger justified for that moment, before it came roaring back as I stood up.

"Now…my turn."

I walked past Midoriya, and I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Good shit dude, good shit." I said with a smile, and patted him on the back as I passed him. As he moved, I glanced at Bakugo, who looked more than simply pissed off…he looked demonic. Midoriya is probs gonna get jumped later…meh, we'll see if we even stay here long enough for that to happen. I stood in the circle, a new ball tossed into my hands from my teacher, and I glared.

"This school and its regulations really do _piss me off_." I muttered, steadily reigniting my anger as I ranted to myself. "It's bullshit rules and _half-assed_ teachers are blind as _fuck_. Completely inconsiderate to outliers...Him? That guy? No potential? You're out of your _damn __**MINDS**_."

I stomped on the ground, and it rumbled as a small pulse of wind cleared the settling dust.

"I SAY FUCK THE LOT OF YOU!" I bellowed, and I tried to throw it.

It deformed and cracked in my hand.

The air from my movement sent a blade of wind across the courtyard, blowing up a small sand storm across the field, a few dust devils spinning away as it hit the opposite wall.

The ball's trajectory died as its crushed and misshapen form flew in the wind like a leaf, landing right in front of me. I stared at the obvious crushing handprint on it, as well as the cracked sensors and ruptures across its surface as it floated like a dried leaf.

Aizawa looked at me strangely, and looked at his phone. "32.3 meters."

…

"Or maybe you _can't_ cultivate obvious talent, this place really is a joke." I muttered, and I walked back, hands folded behind my head as I ghosted Aizawa, joining my possible peers as we moved for the next area…I was surprised nobody tripped over themselves for staring at me so long. What? Did they think I was being snobbish or something?

The rest of the tests were a breeze, I just kinda coasted…I got the feeling I wasn't going to be here much longer anyway.

The hero I was trying to get to would notice me eventually…It would be easier if it was here…but I can live with waiting. I reckon the breakthrough at the entrance exam has given me some more breathing room.

We gathered around the zombie man himself, and I stood next to Midoriya, right at his side. He looked up at me in surprise, I was a little taller than him, and I smiled.

"I don't think this place is that great anyway, It might even be a good thing if we bounce now." I said to him calmly, and he seemed…unhappy, but looked forward regardless.

"It would take too long to explain each individual result, so basically; it's the total of all your scores during the test. I'll display yours scores here."

I watched the air light up blue, and a screen projected itself in front of us. I quickly scanned the names, not even looking for mine.

I found the one I was looking for.

I clenched my fist, before I rested a hand on the man's shoulder, "Let's go."

He stared at the floor, still cradling his hand. He made it a step, before he looked up at me with a tear in his eye.

"By the way, last place getting expelled was a lie." Aizawa said suddenly, a shit eating grin on his face, "It was a logical ruse to get you to use the full reaches of your quirks in their current state."

The entire area went deathly silent, before exclamations of shock resounded through the lot of them.

I didn't make a sound, ignoring the violently shaking teen under my grasp, his nerves crashing around from this insane emotional rollercoaster. I stared at the teacher with a dead eye, emotionless, vacant, and wary.

I am fairly aware of the emotional states of others, especially anger…this guy wasn't kidding around earlier, he was dead serious.

He changed his mind then…good.

Maybe this place is worth my time.

"Of course it was a lie", a young woman with black hair said nearby, "it would have been obvious if you thought it through." She said, off put at everyone's reaction.

I rolled my eyes, and just shook my head, it's useless arguing with someone who believes they already have all the facts.

"There will be handouts once you head back to the classroom. Read them over." he said, walking off…but making one last stop.

"Midoriya, let the old lady fix your hand, tomorrow will be even more difficult, get ready." He said, passing a slip to him, before walking off.

I watched him go around the corner, before heading off myself, back the way we came to get here. It was a solo walk, I had both headphones in so I couldn't hear much from the world outside. Calming thrums and slow vocals smoothed over the crags to my emotional mindscape, and I just fell back into a tranquil state.

It was promptly ruined by a prod to my arm.

I smoothed over the spike if irritation with practiced simplicity, and looked over without turning my head. The black haired girl from earlier was looking at me expectantly, and I unplugged an ear.

"Yeah?"

"Would you really have dropped out if Midoriya-san failed?" she asked immediately, and I blinked.

"Sorry…who are you again?" I said blankly, and she nodded her head, "Yaoyorozu Momo." She introduced herself, and I blinked.

"Do you have a name that I can call you that isn't as long?"

I felt my gaze drop down to her exposed front, and she seemed completely fine at having her chest and undergarments exposed to the outside world.

"Nevermind, What was your question Skimpy?" I said blankly, and she blushed immediately at the nickname, covering herself, "Do NOT address me as such!"

"It was that or Sports Bra…what was your question?" I pressed, as she didn't look ready to drop the matter.

"Would you really have dropped out if Midoriya-san failed?'

I frowned at her question, looking forward again as I took a turn to head up some stairs. "Yes."

She remained silent for a time, and I took that as the queue that she was done. I snorted in slight anger. Calling me out just to doubt my resolve…what a rude thing to do.

Crack.

I stopped walking in my tracks, my head jerking to the ear bud I just grabbed, and a piece of my soul died. It had shattered, the speaker falling out of the shell and dangling from the mangled copper chord. I closed my eyes, marshaling my sadness, and sadly pulling the now broken headphones out of my phone, and tossing them in a nearby trash. I remained over the can for an extra moment, before I clasped my hands together.

"Thank you for your service." I said quietly, before I turned and continued on my way. I would be mourning ruefully at the lack of my wonderful melodies for the rest of the day. Skimpy was watching me in curiosity and amusement at my obviously downcast expression, and, in front of me, undid her shirt.

I stared at her for a millisecond, before looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know if you're trying to cheer me up or not, and I'm thankful for the gesture, but can you please-"

"Here." She said, interrupting me.

I looked down, bug eyed at the pair of headphones in her hand. A patch of her stomach fading out of sparkles. I carefully lifted them up, before I hurriedly plugged them into my phone, and pressed play.

I heard the familiar tune coming through loud and clear, and I regarded the woman before me with awe I reserved for deities.

"Are you a god?" I asked bluntly, and she laughed lightly, "If it's something I understand, I can create it with my body's tissues…it's my Quirk, Creation."

I fell to my knees in realization.

She could make _more_.

And all I had to do was give her _food_.

I fell forward, fully prostrate, "Thank you, Yaoyorozu-sama, I shall forever remember this."

"Eh?! No! Stand up! You're embarrassing me!"

X

X

**K, thats it. Hope you took a moment to enjoy the nonsensical timeskips, unclarified scenery, and strange character adjective and fluctuations. Take care guys.**

**Gnight, Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4, Warning

**Heyyo, Hows has everything been? I personally have been digging a 39 in ditch for the past four days, and I can safely say I have two new adversaries to my existence.**

**Mud, and Snow.**

**Think you like something? Well! Involve it in digging somehow, and you'll fucking hate it in just a few short minutes! I remember the time when I thought snow was fun and cool…I liked the chill, and the good ol rough housing one could have just chucking it at eachother.**

**Now, I look at it, and loose all motivation to breathe.**

**But I digress! **

**Here is the next chapter for Berserker, Warning. I hope you do enjoy, and if you do, enjoy that feeling, cause that is what enjoyment is for.**

x

X

The classes were almost comically normal. English, Math, and other obvious scholastics that felt ironically out of place considering the teachers costumes…it was like an out of season Halloween party study session…all year long.

Though I am now incredibly annoyed at English…as Mister Hype-man over here can't seem to understand that the language of English, especially learning it, is mundane, droll, and especially with high schoolers, boring.

It's just painful listening to the guy.

Lunch is pretty awesome though.

They have this massive cafeteria, with good seats and a wide area that facilitates the crowd. They even have Heroes at the counter serving food.

The true heroes of this entire establishment.

If shit goes down, I'm saving these guys first.

And then, finally, in the evening, the actual reason for why I am here is realized.

Hero Basic Training.

I could already hear the footsteps from outside the room, so I figured whoever was teaching this course was pretty strong themselves…please be someone good. Aizawa is an example of NOT good.

"I am..." I heard a voice call through the door, and I visibly deflated, my hope popping like a leaky balloon.

"Coming through the door like a normal person!" He proclaimed with a large smile, his cape fluttering in some imaginary wind.

All Might.

Hurrah….

I tuned him out subconsciously, cycling through my music at a slow speed to find something else. I never really know what I'm looking for…I just know when I hear it.

Wall panels started to pop out of the walls, and I blinked in surprise as a realization flashed to the forefront of my mind.

I hadn't sent in any designs for my costume…oh dear. The only I put on there was "really sturdy headphones"…am I literally just going to get that? They didn't give me some neon leotard did they? I don't care what they say I'm not wearing anything like that!

Students rushed forward towards the panels, grabbing their cases and hurrying off to the changing rooms, and I slowly walked forward with the last of the crowd…I didn't actually pay attention when we got our seat numbers. I just took the seat that was empty every day, and it wasn't the same one.

Sure enough, there was one left.

The last of the kids were cramming out the door, and I waited till they were all gone before I quietly placed my case on the nearest desk. I stared at the latch for a time…I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it.

Apparently, in the case of a student not sharing suitable information, they can consult a parent or guardian for details.

I did not submit any details…so they would have most likely consulted my…parent.

I don't know if I want to open this.

I stared at it some more, the case, the handle, the number…I…

I slowly reached for the locks on the side, before I stopped. I moved, grabbing the case…by the handle.

And put it back on the rack.

I removed my uniform top and undershirt, leaving me with my standard under armor tank top. I'm pretty sure if this is just an exercise, they shouldn't get that ruined…and if they get torn, I'll submit them as my current "hero costume"…that way I don't have to pay for it…hehe.

I hope that works.

I turned on my heel, and walked out. This is a drill…I don't need to be silly looking to take this seriously.

I beat the crowd there, as they were obviously changing. I walked out onto the designated terminal, and I saw All Might, standing in the center of the street. I didn't say a word, heading to the edge of the tunnel wall and leaning against it. I threaded my headphones up the back of my shirt so I wouldn't have to worry about loose cords flying around, and I just relaxed.

"Young Man, where is your costume?!" All Might asked eccentrically, walking over with his ever-stupid semi-permanent smile.

"I don't want to. I am comfortable in this." I said simply.

"Your uniform is not cheap you know?" he said in worry. I just shrugged, "I'll just send it to the costume department for repairs…you won't charge the others for repairing theirs will you?"

He seemed taken aback by my nonchalance, and I remained neutral, "Don't worry about it, focus on them…I'm sure their feeling the thrill of looking neon amongst other neons. Here they come now." I said, hearing the chatter from my spot. All Might looked over, and swelled, I could see it.

"They say clothing makes the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware from now on….You are Heroes!" he said epically, and they all stood out in the sunlight.

So, what, am I just a lazy prick then?...Actually, maybe there is some truth to that statement.

"Looking good everyone…you look great!" he said with a larger smile and a thumbs up.

Everyone resumed their happy chatter with everyone else, and I for the larger part ignored it, just casually looking into the crowd of people…they sure were sparkly.

Who decided that Hero Costumes needed to be this weird and flashy anyway?

I just smirked at Midoriya, who came out last. What even were those horns? He looks like a rabbit!

Looks like All Might thought it was funny as well.

All Might stared his briefing with common facts involving various situations, and I listened somewhat. It made sense to me considering a crime can happen anywhere, and it's our job to adapt regardless…as that's literally out job.

Teams of two though huh? That means I'm going to have a partner.

I looked over the strangers, examining them with mild interest.

As far as looks go, I don't want that sparkly guy, he looks gay as hell. I'm not a homophobe mind you, sparkle away!...but just don't do it when it's just you and me. I tallied off people I wouldn't want, and was soon left with a few options. The tall guy, Shoji…or whatever. He was about my height anyway, so that could be fun, looked pretty strong too; I think he beat me in the grip strength test yesterday.

Harden I could use as a weapon…that would be fun.

That guy with the headphones looked alright, he couldn't be that bad…the guy with the tail looked pretty serious as well.

As for girls…I dunno. Floaty could be useful, but I doubt we would work well together. Yaoyorozu-sama will be taken care of if she's on my team, still gotta pay her back somehow…the frog girl looked…dunno. I don't know much about her to be honest.

And the invisible girl and alien chick…meh, we could work something out. Invisibility is useful especially in this scenario, and…I don't know what she does, but I'm sure it's strong considering she got into this class.

"The mission is as follows! The Villain team has hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their multistory hideout. The heroes are tasked with infiltration to dispose of this situation. The Heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time, or defeat the hero team, capture or otherwise." He said in a long breath, before he tossed the script over his shoulder and pulled a large yellow box out of nowhere.

"Teams will be decided by drawing lots! The same will be used to determine Opponents!"

I heard a few sighs of dismay and a few more questions were fired at All Might, and I just sighed…well, no point in worrying then. Teams will be teams…worst case scenario, I'll do it alone…no problem.

Preferably, defense would be better. Home turf is always better, and it gives me a time advantage, as well as ambush potential and guerilla warfare.

I raised my hand.

"All Might." I said, and he called on me fairly quickly.

"Are there medics on standby?" I asked calmly, and he looked at me…interested. "We do have a team in case of emergencies…why? Lethal or attacks that inflict lasting damage aren't permitted." He finished quickly, and I shrugged.

"Do I have permission to modify the environment once the test begins?"

He looked even more interested.

"Of course! Get that bomb, or force the enemy team to surrender! Keep in mind though, too much chaos my set off the bomb your trying to defuse."

I nodded, before I started stretching.

"Teams!" All Might shouted, before he rattled off names.

I watched Midoriya blush _through_ his mask when he was paired with Floaty, it was so funny I nearly missed my own name in my amusement.

"Senshi Ikari and Hagakure Toru!"

I turned and blinked…who was that again?

"Looks like we're a team!" I heard a bubbly voice speak off to my side, and I saw a pair of floating gloves wave the peace sign at me.

I grinned, "Ahh, the Invisible Girl, awesome, you were in my top picks." I said with a nod as well, and she shook her gloves left and right in apparent excitement, "Awe thanks!"

"The first teams battling will be…Team A and Team D!" he said loudly, and I nodded. I was not either of those.

The observation room it. The group split as the current contestants headed their way, and we meandered to our own destination…entertaining idle conversation.

"So tell me Invis, what are your thoughts?"

She shook her hands in irritation at the nickname, "That's not cute at all!"

I stared at her…or where I thought she was, and waved my hand for her to go on.

She moved past it, "Anyway, I think this test will be fairly easy if we are on the Hero side."

I grinned, "Funny, I figured it will be easier on the Villain side."

I started chuckling evilly as we sort of separated ourselves from the group so they couldn't hear us, and we began out tactical meeting.

"You know how he said multi-story building?"

"Yes!"

"You know how most multi story buildings in this area don't have elevators?"

"Yes!"

"That means there are only two ways up, the stairs and the fire escape."

"…Yes?"

"So, if I take out all the stairs…how are they going to get up in 10 minutes?"

She was silent, before she just gave me a thumbs up, and her other glove covered her mouth, to which she was giggling like a villain…way to get into character.

"We can leave the fire escape, and when they get high enough, I can push them off!"

I grinned widely, "Ha! I'm liking you more and more Invis…y?"

"Call my Toru! My friends call me that!"

"Right then Toru-_chan, _what's your plan for Hero side?" I said with a happy grin, I like this girl. for someone so hidden, she's surprisingly open.

She fanned her gloves as if to cool off her face, and I wondered if she was doing that as a joke or not…I really couldn't tell. Does she blush?...actually…isn't she naked?

"Actually, Toru-chan, before that…are you actually naked right now?"

I stared at where I thought her head was, before I just let my head fall slack on my neck, "Well alright then. I guess shame and modesty don't really have any meaning when people can't see _anything_ anyway."

She pinched my cheek, "I'm still a girl you know!"

"How would I know that? Gloves and boots are unisex clothing."

"My Voice!"

"Most kids here are on the outside edge of hitting puberty, there are some sopranos around, and I know it."

"That's mean!"

"Sorry."

"Hmph!"

We conversed for several minutes, sharing details and offering up strategies to counter each of the teams that we remembered. It carried on for a time, before we eventually fell silent.

I sat there, staring at her shoes, and then her gloves…and then her shoes.

I turned away and clapped a hand over my eyes, "Where do I even look when I'm talking to you." I muttered, massaging the bridge of my nose.

I felt a prickle on the back of my neck, and I blinked…was she angry?

Wait.

"Toru-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you take off your gloves and shoes?"

Her anger flared, I didn't need a notification from my quirk to know that from her gloves.

"You Perv!" she shouted, and I blinked in shock, "Haaah?! We just talked about how that wasn't possible!"

She stood there, her gloves twitching, and I just sighed, "Look, I want to see if I can find you. Hurry up please."

She begrudgingly did so, and set her stuff down. I closed my eyes, and waited.

"K…?"

I sat there for a few moments; before I just felt a presence…it was more focal than when I got attacked before…hmm.

I opened my eyes, and pointed, "Are you there?"

Silence.

"How did you KNOW!?" she said in awe and shock, and I jumped at how close she actually was, "Jeez, ugh, ok, try again."

She moved again, and I focused…this is Toru…her anger is central, more circular…bubbled almost, heat…boil.

I got the distance wrong last time, how do I fix that? Is it intensity? Some other indication?

"There?" I asked, pointing off to my right, "10 feet?"

"Right again!" she giggled loudly, and I was reeling…she could be the key to perfecting my detection! I couldn't see here, she was quiet, and had no shame! I could anger her at any time, and we could do it anywhere!

"How do you do that Ikari-kun!" she said, I could hear her steps as she hopped over, and started putting her shoes back on.

"It's part of my Quirk, I can kinda sense people's anger…it's like a radar almost…kinda. You know when it's dark and you're looking for a light switch that you know is there? It's kinda like that…I'm pretty bad at it though, I'm surprised I actually got the distance right there. Directional its ok…definitely not great.

But I could work on that! Everyone is angry at something…maybe I can get it to the point that I can pinpoint people to the exact area at will!

"It's part of your Quirk?" she asked, and sat next to me. She was my teammate, so telling her would be proactive…but it was hard to concentrate…I could feel her body heat…naked…oh dear.

I am not a perv, I am not a perv, I am not a perv, I am NOT A PERV! I AM NOT A PERV!

This is so _weird_.

"U-um yeah. My Quirk is called Berserker. The angrier I get, the stronger I get…because I live with anger, I can detect it fairly well in the people around me as well…and I should warn you right now."

I reached down, grabbed one of her gloved hands, and pulled it directly in front of my face, hoping that got her attention on me.

"If I start getting wild, I need you to run. No questions, comments, or any other reasons. You'll get in the way of All Might when he tries to restrain me."

She was silent, and I nodded, taking that as her hearing what I said. I put her hand where I picked it up from, and I stood up, stretching again.

"I'm gonna go check on how the current teams are doing, coming? It'll be good for learning where we are fighting."

She…I don't even know if she's looking or not…I really hope we're next.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the room. I whirled, staring wide eyed into the camera, and saw the smoke and rubble, the static indicating the camera's closest were destroyed, and the outside camera showing the horrific exit hole of the monstrous explosions that tore through the reinforced walls.

He aimed that at a person…

I cast a glance sideways at All Might, who looked incredibly shocked at this, and immediately broadcasted his message.

"Bakugo, you are hereby banned from using that attack."

I clenched my teeth, squeezing my fist tightly as my veins pulsed with a desire for rage. Was that it? _A fucking warning?_

THIS IS THE HERO COURSE! YOU WARNED US BEFORE HAND THAT LETHAL ATTACKS WERE PROHIBITED!

I seethed, doing my best to just stay still…if I moved, I would launch.

I felt a tug on my arm, and I turned to see a thumbs up…a floating thumbs up.

"It'll be ok! Midoriya-san's pretty strong you know!"

I closed my eyes, rolling my head on my shoulders as I tried to release the tension…calm, collected.

I sighed, letting out a breath, and relaxed…kind of, "Right…I need to chill." I said with a smile, and I heard the entire class around my take a breath.

Did I miss something?

X

x

**Well, Its the end here lads. Sorry for the bit of the cliff hanger, don't worry, shits going to get real next chapter. I totally have ti already written too, all the way through to the USJ incident, but it doesn't matter, cause this is all your getting for now. I'm feeling evil, so forgive me this once.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and if not, sorry. I have recently started writing a Sekerei fanfic from memory, something that is already stupid funny cause the only thing I really remember about the show was the main character was Minato, the Hotel Lady was REALLY OP and scary, and everyone was a fucking titty monster.**

**Should be a fun read later, dunno if I'll post it though. 10k words and going strong! Itll bring a chuckle later for me…I'll call it a humorous investment.**

**Anyway, G'bye, see you…well, next time.**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5, Reality

**Yeah, Sorry, not going to lie, I forgot to update this. I have the next few chapters written and everything XD. Hope this met your expectations.**

**XX**

"Senshi Ikari, Hagakure Toru VS Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima!"

I nodded slowly, standing up and leaving without looking at anyone else.

"Let's go Partner!" I heard Toru's peppy voice of to my side, and I rolled my eyes, "What am I, a Pokémon?"

She slapped me on the back, something that actually surprised me, "Then I'd be the trainer!"

"Yeah…no, sorry. You have not defeated enough Gym's to command me. My level is too high" I said with a cheeky shrug, and she huffed.

"Meeeh!" she said…

Does that means she's sticking her tongue out at me? Her hand does look like it could be pinching her face so she could mock me…this is just…no, don't think about it.

"Hurry and level up then, im waiting _Toru-chan_." I said, before quickly jogging ahead of her. She was speechless for a few seconds, before her gloved hands flounderd and she charged after me.

I kept my pace slow so she could keep up, and pretty soon we were infront of the building, the other team already there since they got a ride from All Might.

He didn't carry them…he actually had a little cart.

Seeing All Might in a golf cart…that's new.

"Alright! Ikari-kun, Toru-chan, Your Villains! Hanta-kun, Eijirou-kun, your Heroes! Remember kids! No lethal force…or I will stop the match." He said, a deeper tone coming to his voice, and Harden and his partner stiffened.

I snorted. "If I go lethal you'll have to step in yourself, the Principal told you about me right?" I said flippantly, before I walked in, catching Toru by surprise as I pressed my hand against her back and guided her forward.

She was still angry at me…and growing more so the longer this goes on.

And then I got smacked, "Are you _trying_ to make me trip!"

Oh, right.

We moved quickly up to the top floor, and Toru started rifling around for weapons of spots to hide for sneak attacks.

I myself went right to the window.

I punted it out, sending it out the window with a dull ring, casually calling out, "Look out below!"

I head a startled squawk and the shattering of a window, and I smirked as I heard faint cursing…looks like they were fine. I stepped out, standing on the fire escape, before looking down at them.

"Oi, Harden, get out of the way for real this time." I said with a stern look, before sitting down, and putting my back to the railings, my feet to the wall.

I let out a slow exhale, before my eyes flared, and a wave of anger hit me. I caught it, wrapping it and steadily releasing a steady stream of power. I started pushing slowly, and a horrible screeching sound filled the air as the bolts were slowly being torn from the wall and the old metal walkway ran across itself, its brittle surface warping and crinkling. I quickly sat forward, and placed a hand on either surface, before I pushed. It started to tear out farther and farther, before I grinned.

"Always wanted to try this!" I said with glee, before I quickly placed both feet on the wall behind me, hands on the fire escape floor, and I pushed off. A dull ring hummed as the entire thing started to fall, before a long series of rapid fire pops sounded off as it tore free from its fastenings. I hopped up, riding it to the ground with the grin of a madman. Harden and friend quickly bailed as it crashed over them, and I jumped at the top of the arc, catching solid air time, before hitting the ground in a crouch, crushing the ground to new extents as the metal railing fell behind me. I looked up dangerously, staring at the two with a wide, almost terrifying grin as my eyes glowed.

"See you in 20." I said, before I turned and jumped, my strength sending me straight up all the way onto the roof. I slung back into the widow like a gymnast, and saw a few traps completed by the door and the bomb…looks like Toru is having fun.

Well, time to destroy the stairs.

"Toru! Demolition Time!" I called, heading for the stairwell. This building had six floors, so I'll start with the second…I wanna ambush them on the first floor, and then hop up after I take one out.

I started to descend, absently noting a few traps here and there for reference…where was Toru anyway?

I made it to the second floor, calling out again, "Toru! You there?"

"AcK! Don't destroy them yet!"

So, on the first floor huh?

"Don't worry about the first floor, I got it."

"Eeeh?! I was having fun!"

I rolled my eyes, hearing her jogging up the stairs as she headed my way, "And you can have way more fun watching from up here. Watch for Harden's friend though, high mobility."

She giggled evilly, "Oh, I know."

I like the sound of that.

I hopped down a step, before stomping on it. It cracked, and caved in immediately after. I headed all the way down, collapsing each step, and eventually getting to the bottom. I pivoted on my heel, round kicking the railing, bending the side board into a horrible angle. I jumped up above it, before sweeping my leg high, and axe kicking it right on its angle. It swept downwards, the rebar holding it in place tearing out as it fell to the ground from the floor above. I looked at the small lip on the other wall, and shrugged.

"Toru…push em' off." I said blankly, and she hopped.

"Hai!" she said cheerfully, and I nodded, before I walked forward to the center of the small space, and crossed my arms, focusing.

I slowly unwrapped my control over my anger, letting a little more stored power hit my veins, and it thrashed. I flexed, veins pulsing, and I breathed heavily…calm.

**Why the fuck do I have to be calm?**

No, no…I don't have to be, I need to be. Anger isn't the face of a hero.

**Bullshit! Bakugo gets away with that crap all the god-damned time!**

He's no hero, no yet…I won't let him beat me there.

I exhaled deeply, before I plopped down, anger roaring through my veins…**I want to hit something.**

**And that's ok…cause Harden and his buddy are coming soon.**

"Hero Team versus Villain Team…START!"

I clenched my hands, flexing my wrists and hearing them crack. I leaned on one knee, propping my chin up with an arm, and I waited.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long.

Harden sprang around the corner, running at me full tilt, throwing a punch as soon as he could.

Hoping to hit me before I powered up maybe…too late.

I was powered up before we even started.

I grabbed his fist, pulling him off balance as he leaned into his punch, and rolled back, before savagely kicking him in the stomach, sending him right into the ceiling. He stuck there for a few moments, before falling back down, landing face down, before coughing and getting up slowly.

"Wow…you surely broke a toe from that." He said with a nervous grin, holding his midsection…unharmed.

Or is it?

I looked at him impassively, eyes radiating crimson energy, and I eyed him with a hollow, void gaze. He shivered, and my tone told him I was not what he remembered me to be.

"Regardless of if it's broken or not" I inhaled, rolling my neck on my shoulders, before setting my left foot forward, and lowering myself into a stance to intercept.

"You're not getting past me."

X

We stared at each other, eyes hardly even twitching. I knew that he was nervous, I could tell from his poor stance…he didn't want to go near me.

I don't blame him…his stomach is probably really feeling it now. It's true his skin hardens, providing him an indestructible body…but that doesn't stop the wind rushing out of his lungs, or provide him resistance to sudden-start/stop shock.

He shifted, slowly circling to the side, and I watched him try for my back…I let him. I didn't move an inch, my eyes slid along, watching him carefully as he positioned himself. He knew he would definitely be sent backwards if he got hit…was he stalling me?

Hmm…

I blinked suddenly, before calling out, "Toru? Do you remember if you locked the roof entrance?"

She was silent for a time, before letting out a weak laugh.

Great.

I sighed, before turning to jump up. I heard Harden charge me, "No you don't!"

I leapt upwards, arching backwards as I tucked in my legs, and flipped over his outstretched tackle. I nimbly landed on the balls of my feet, immediately lunging forwards as he tried to turn around to defend. He turned his face just in time to see me duck under, and uppercut his chin with enough strength to lift him airborne. I stood up, letting him float in the air for the briefest of seconds, and then pivoting, swinging my back leg around in a reverse arc. My heel caught him square in his chest in a perfect reverse hook kick, the air wuffing out of his lungs. He went flying backwards with a cry, and barreled through the nearest wall.

I jumped up the hole to the second floor, instinctively reaching for my right, and grabbing the air.

"AH!" she called out in surprise, and I scooped her up in my arms…which was weird. She wasn't heavy, but not being able to see what I'm carrying was really a strange experience.

"Sorry, need to go." I said, and I took off. I ran up the second flight of stairs, and then the third, straight jumping the fourth and for the final floor, I jumped up, landing on the opposite wall to the staircase, and leaping straight at the bomb, seeing Harden's buddy ol' pal opening the door on the other side of the room.

I flipped in the air, and landed on my feet, skidding across the cleaned floor and shoulder bashing the poor guy. He flew back into the door he came in with, and I lunge kicked the door latch. The metal wined as it dented in on itself, and I listened as he groaned quietly on the other side.

That was gonna hurt tomorrow…I did decelerate, so he shouldn't have any broken bones.

I exhaled, before slowly taking a knee….and waiting. "Toru? Sorry about that, you can go now."

She didn't move…I didn't move…what the fuck are we doing?

"I…that…that was fun!" she said suddenly, and I recoiled as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck, shaking me. "I always wondered what super speed looked like! That was _awesome!_" Can you go faster?!"

I felt my eyes widening the longer she continued, and I fell backwards onto my ass in bewilderment. "Uh, yeah, if it's a straight away. Gotta decelerate before I take corners…cause I'll go through them." I said dumbly.

**No shit Sherlock! Wake up dammit!**

I shook my head rapidly, and resisted the urge to just push her off…I didn't know where I was touching. "Hey, mind getting off?"

"…am I heavy?"

ABORT MISSION.

"No no, I just can't defend against Harden and his buddy if I have you sitting on me."

"Nu-uh! Let them get here! All my Traps will go to waste! We still have 10 minutes!"

I sighed, nodding, "Sure, I'll be with the bomb."

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully, and I nodded…and waited.

She still wasn't off me.

"After this…" she said quietly, and I blinked, "Can you show me again? How fast you can go?"

I smiled, "Sure!"

Please get off me now, this is going to haunt me…DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT I KNOW EVERYONE ELSE IS!

X

It took a few minutes for them to make it here; it looked like Harden's buddy had used his own tape as a bandage of sorts, and Harden was wearing taped gloves that definitely looked rather heavy. I eyed them from my spot on the floor, reclining with my back against the bomb.

They stopped at the doorway, staring at me, slowly walking forward.

Suddenly, an evil snickering filled the area, and the both stopped, looking at me to see if it was me.

"Nope" I said, answering their unasked question, "I'm just here to watch."

Harden's eyes widened in confusion, and reacted far too slow. His buddy lashed forward, taping to a column further up to gain momentum. He lunged, Harden reaching to stop him, and in that moment, at the apex of his acceleration, he was struck by an invisible force.

His chin was lifted up savagely, his entire body flipping backwards, and he was caught midair. His clothing sagged as he lost control of his body temporarily. He swung about in the air like a fly in a spider web, and soon found himself unable to move as well.

"Wow" I said in surprise, my eyebrows leaping up, "That's kinda cool Toru, where did you find this fishing line?"

A disembodied voice giggled, making Harden spin on his heels, looking around for its origin, "Oh, it was _everywhere_. Holding up pictures, tethering projects…I only found a little bit though, hence that one trap."

Harden grinned, and ran forward, "That _one_ trap huh!? I got you Hanta, get ready!"

He lunged forward, punching the column closest to try and take out a support for this complicated snare.

He punched right through it, shocking him greatly, as it was revealed that the first face was paper. His hand emerged from the other side with just as much ease, and he stumbled into it, throwing himself off balance from the force he used. The column above dropped suddenly, and Harden let out a cry of shock as the rest of the column, which _was_ concrete, slammed down on his arm, keeping it pinned.

"The _other_ trap was really easy! I saw that it only had a single rebar keeping the two separate, and it was pretty weak! With some stuff, I covered it up, giving it some markings to make it look like weak point."

Damn, she must be quite the terrifying force…it would have been more fun to have her as an enemy.

Harden grit his teeth, pulling as hard as he could, before he changed. His face, it swapped from exertion, to acceptance and determination.

He exhaled, before his arm suddenly popped in a show of blood. He screamed, and hardened again…but since his wrist and arm were now broken, it was much slicker to pull free. He tugged it away, letting it drip and hang uselessly off of his torso, and I eyed him a new light, not put off by the injury.

I'm a Berserker…I've seen and done worse.

He turned, and shoulder bashed his pillar again, it shook slightly, and a high strung snap echoed, dropping Tape-dude on the floor and back in action.

"Get 'em." Harden said faintly, and he fell over, getting woozy from the blood loss. I could tell Toru was shaken by the stillness I could feel from her, she was definitely surprised at seeing Harden sustain this much damage willingly…for the sake of a test as well.

Tape man tried, he did try. He leapt forward, slinging his tape in hopes of closing the distance, he was mere inches from his target, before I grabbed it out of the air, and stuck it firmly on the ground. I stared at him impassively; almost sadly as I could see the defeat knawing at his eyes…a shame.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, before I yanked on the tape line faster than he could tear it off. I reared back my fist, and he brought his arms forward for a block…I could tell he wasn't really trying though.

He gave up.

"I'm afraid this is reality" I said, before striking forward, he went flying back, unconscious, and out the window, hanging on to the tape that I stuck on the floor that was still attached.

I stared at the empty window with hollowed eyes, a small scene playing in the vision of my mental eye.

_Fire…fire and smoke._

_The ground itself was on fire, the earth crackling with embers, my bare feet searing in the heat…but I felt no pain…I just felt numb, my voice gone from screaming. Buildings were alight with orange flames, people strewn about on the ground covered in burn marks and blackened smudges of ash._

"_I'm sorry Young One…" I voice said, an old man in a dark green robe said, his walking stick alit with small embers, his beard disheveled and burning despite hit decrepit somber smile._

"_I'm afraid this is reality"_

XX

**And there you have it! The end of the mock battle, and a quite the showing from both parties. I wanted to make sure Toru had a chance to shine instead of Ikari just taking them out, which he could have. In all honesty, he could have just stood at the door, and knocked them both out before "Tape Man" could make it up the building.**

**I'm Afraid this is Reality.**


	6. Chapter 6, Stages to Danger!

**Hey Guys! How's life been? I know its been a long time coming, but I have some news! **

**The reason for me falling into an unexplained Hiatus is for several reasons! The first being College and work of course, though in much higher concentrations. I'm working two jobs, and traveling more than 60 miles ONE WAY to get to my college campus. The short summary is that I have my normal pleasure time cut into almost a fifth of what it used to be, working 65+ hours a week, so I did the only thing a young man like me would do. I took it out of my sleep schedule! Who needs 8 hours of sleep?!**

**Anyway, enough about me! I have some Story related news! I am working on the next chapter for Flames and the Forest, so that will be continued soon. I already have the first half mapped out, I just need to know more concretely about some variables concerning the plot. **

**! Carrier of the Nine is a whole other story. I had like 42k words rewritten, and I, as of twenty minutes ago, scrapped it. I just don't like it. I don't know WHY its always steering in the same direction, so I've begun my third and hopefully final rewrite. I might add a little sneak peak at the bottom of this just for the special peeps out there that follow me as an Author over just my story. Luv ya!**

**! For another bullet point, I have been working a LOT on a new story, and its given birth to my OWN ORIGINAL BOOK!...or rather the premise and universe for the story to be written within in. However, because of that, it's put me at a crossroads. Before you draw some conclusions to it, it is a Highschool DxD fanfic with an OC, but I used the universe rather than the "plot" to kinda find what I really wanted...and I did. SO, I have a few choices. I can 1, release the story, chapter by chapter, and show you my latest work that I'm actually rather proud of...and maybe have it stolen. My first possible story launch would become a moot point, as someone else harvested the budding fruits of creative labor. OR, I could keep it to myself, and wait it till I know I can finish my book before any pricks get the first few outlines done before I release it. I want to show it to you regardless, but It's just got me a little worried. **

**My own original story, Never thought I would be able to say that.**

**Oh! Side note, how would you guys feel about a LIVE tour of my computer's library? It would be late in the day and definitely on a weekend, but it could be fun! Who knows, maybe working and writing live would be interesting. It would either be really cool or really fucking horrible having a few of your eyes overlooking my strings of thought. I'm on the fence about it, but I'm open to persuasion! The main reason I haven't just posted everything is...well, because there IS so many things. I've got so much content on here you wouldn't BELIEVE! I mean, even my first EVER fanfic is still in one piece...**

**Anyway, I'm going on too much, Imma head to the bottom and see you guys there after you finish reading! Please enjoy the next EXTRA long chapter, courtesy of me as an apology.**

**Berserker: Chapter 6, Stages to Danger.**

Classes are so boring.

Even know, I don't even think anyone is paying attention…their all fucking staring at me.

After all the matches were concluded, Hanta Sero, and Ejiro Kirishima were sent to the nurse's office along with Midoriya. I was, by far, the more brutal with how my test was conducted.

But that doesn't mean I would change it.

All Might had to butt in when I made it back with Toru too…

"_Congratulations! Villain team successfully defeated the Hero Team…However! Remember that the bomb was also in your custody! If it had been set off in your clash, you would have perished with your adversaries! Real Villains would be much more wary of their own armaments!"_

"_Would they?" I asked quietly, and All Might tilted his head, "Hm?"_

"_I know what you're all thinking." I said, turning to stare at everyone, even Toru at my side…I think…maybe?_

"_Probably something along the lines of 'I was too brutal! This wasn't nice! how could I do this to my classmates?!' …and frankly, it's all I expected from you."_

_Some of the class flinched, though All Might held his eyes evenly, analytically. "What do you mean by that, Ikari-shounen?" All Might asked carefully, and I stared at him. It wasn't threatening, or stiff, or bold…it was just a stare._

_A stare that held eyes of experience._

"_Villains don't care." I said bluntly, "They kill, they destroy, they murder…my fight with them was closer to an accurate battle from any other bout here today…and in fact, if it came down to blowing up their own bomb, or surrendering…some would still make the world hurt."_

_I looked away, heading back to the classroom, "I'm sorry…but this is the reality."_

_I looked back, staring right into All Might's eyes, "Heroes loose too…all the time."_

I did what I did to pass, just as Harden…Eijiro did to give his teammate a chance at victory. I respect him for that.

But it's a fools dream to enter this "business", and expect good fortune for your lifetime.

No Hero has ever had a happy ending.

None of them.

They _All_ died with regret. They _ALL_ left this life at the hands of their foe…or alone, forgotten.

This isn't an occupation of dreams.

This is Death Row, with confetti.

If none of them understood that, weren't willing to fight for it, didn't have the heart, feared this…then they shouldn't be here…they shouldn't even be in this entire academy.

Ironically, it isn't the Heroes who are blessed.

It's the Victims…the ones who are blessed with Mediocrity, that live life free of the overbearing responsibilities that Heroes have to carry.

"Senshi-san?"

I blinked, rubbing my eyes as I looked at the board, "Sorry, what?"

"What is the answer to number 4?"

"uuuhhhh…" I said, reading the question, glancing at my textbook, and a neighbors.

Yep, not even the right page.

"Need a life line?" the teacher smirked, and I rolled my eyes, "Nah, I know the answer, I just disagree with it."

"Eh?"

"I mean sure, the answer is whatever "X" equals, but I find the use of the alphabet in a mathematical equation to be offensive, I mean who in their right mind would-"

"See me after class."

"Fair enough."

"Would someone else like to answer?"

"x = 57.667" Tenya answered from somewhere, and I rolled my eyes, damned smartass.

XXX

Class Representatives huh?

Hmph, this better not be a role of the "Top Scorer", or I'm going to fail my exams until I either drop out or someone takes my place.

"We should settle this by election!" Tenya simmered, and I fully agreed.

"Sounds good to me." I said, before standing up, and looking at everyone. I smiled nicely, before it soon turned to menacing, "If I get even one vote, I'll beat the ever-loving crap out of every single one of you."

I sat back down, and closed my eyes, "So, Aizawa, wanna write it up or are you going to take a nap?"

"Cheeky brat." He grumbled, "It's 'Sensei', and I don't care so long as it's decided before the class period is over."

"I'll call you that title when I learn something." I said blankly, before getting up and going to the board myself.

"Since _nobody_ will be voting for me, I'll do the tally. For those of you, who want to become the class representative, please raise your hand."

I got quite a few hands, so I started just jotting things down. The class seemed to echo what I wrote in confusion.

"Floaty?"

"Broomstick?"

"Chilly?

"Yaoyorozu-sama" I said with a small bow as I wrote her name, and she flushed with embarrassment, earning everyone's confused and curious look. I even put a little tally mark next to her name, and continued.

"Oi Oi! Don't start adding votes!" Sparky said, and I just turned.

"It's my vote, got a problem?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

I kept writing down new names.

"Pinky?"

"RETARD!?"

"Well, its true isnt it?" I turned with a raised eyebrow, and the class restrained their laughter…looks like everyone did so. It's not my fault he goes brain dead when he uses his electricity…payback bitch…I don't remember what for, but yeah, consider us even…somehow.

"Vice president?...actually, no, whoever gets the second amount of votes can do that shit…and it better not be _me_." I said with a foul glare.

"Alright! Heads down kids! Gimme your votes when I call the name. if you wanna get smart and vote twice, I'll kick you twice on your way out the window."

"Right! First up, votes for "DIEEE!"."

One vote…no surprise there.

"Pinky?"

1

Chilly?

None…interesting.

"Broomstick?"

…oh, wait, they probably don't know who that is.

"Broomstick is mister prim and proper over there with the glasses."

…still no votes..damn.

"Yaoyorozu-sama?" I said, and got two raised hands! Yay! I quickly added the final two votes, totaling up to three.

"Retard?"

The whole class quivered in amusement, and one hand went up.

Oh, it's the retards.

I put ½ a point for the fun of it, I wanted to see his reaction. I'm not shaming retards, this is all in the name of casual and completely innocent harassment.

"Nervous Wreck…er, Midoriya" I said, and I blinked in surprise.

3 votes…how troublesome. Nothing against the kid, but now I feel like a douche for not voting for him.

I don't really want Midoriya to have to battle Yaoyorozu-sama, or vice versa…

Well, I guess feeling like a douche is going to have to hang around for a bit longer.

"Well, results are in, you can look up now." I said, pointing two large arrows at the two winners.

"I got three votes!" Midoriya said in a socked and panicked voice, looks like he wasn't ready for that…but I saw his hand go up earlier, I won't be fooled by you! You want this just as bad as the kamikaze nutcase over there.

"DEKU GOT THREE VOTES!" the nutcase roared, and I just rubbed my eyes, "Glad you can read, I hope you also notice you only got one, shut up."

"TEME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Another time _second place_, another time."

"DAMMIT!" he seethed, smoldering in his chair, and I waved at the two winners to come up to the board.

"Well, we have our President and Vice." I said monotonously, "Questions?"

"Who is president?" Floaty asked confused, and I just shrugged.

"I don't care."

Yep, feeling the "I'm a douche" right now…but I must endure. Picking a side is even worse…even though I kinda already did…but isn't putting them on equal footing better than not?

This is dumb, screw this.

"Who even needs a vice? They can be co-presidents or whatever, as long as they lead us, is there really any problems?" I said with a flat look, and moved away from the front.

Aaa…back to peace and mediocrity.

I made it back to my desk, and sat down, blinking at a little note on my desk.

_Akashi – 1_

…

Imma pretend I didn't see this.

"We'll, that's all I had planned for this period" Aizawa mumbled, turning and leaving out the door, "you can head for lunch."

I blinked in surprise, I guess he doesn't care if it's two presidents or a Pres and Vice…works for me.

I got up, pocketing the vote, and heading out, "Cool, Co-Presidents, you don't mind do you?"

Midoriya was shaking, something I found to be quite frankly worrying…is he going to fall over or what?

"I don't believe the cafeteria is open at this time, perhaps we should wait until the class is over." Yaoyorozu-sama stated, and I nodded.

"Fair enough…got anything you want to discuss to stall for time then? Leaving the little pop rock over there to his own devices might make things messy."

"YOU FUCKER! DIE ALREADY DAMMIT!"

Yaoyorozu-sama seemed to search for an idea, and Midoriya seemed to shrink away as people observed the two of them. I stared at them myself, before I reached out to my side, and grabbed the air.

I heard a small shreek of surprise, and I grinned at my success.

"Damn, I really am getting better at this…but then again, it isn't like your very calm right now…reason you're mad?"

"Eh? Toru-chan? Where is your uniform?" Yaoyorozu-sama commented in surprise, and I felt Toru giggle under my palm, "I didn't feel like wearing it!"

There was a dull thud in the back, and everyone rolled their eyes at the small blood pool dripping off the top of a now apparently empty desk, its little purple midget struggling to remain conscious despite his wide, blood shot eyes.

That really is creepy.

"Planning on sneaking out?" I said quietly, and I could hear her huff, "Well, I _was_."

"Well, sorry…but your pretty mad right now, something happen?"

"Hmph!" she said, pulling from my touch, and I frowned as she made her way back to her desk. Must be personal I guess. She seemed pretty incensed about something after the vote was over, maybe she wanted to win?

"How did you know she was there?" Yaoyorozu-sama asked in curiosity, and I blinked, "oh, it's part of my Quirk I guess."

"…really?" she asked, gesturing for me to continue…oh, I hadn't told anyone else about my quirk, only Midoriya and the teachers know…though the staff knows because it's a safety concern. Aizawa even has a tranq dart for me, same as All Might.

I tilted my head to the side, before I asked a simple, blunt question, "Do you want to know?"

"I am curious." Yaoyorozu-sama said with a nod, and I shrugged, "Sure Yaoyorozu-sama." I said with a nod.

"My Quirk is called Berserker" I began, walking for the board and grabbing a marker to start writing. I will illuminate her to my quirk as a favor towards striking even. I still use those headphones she made for me, and as long as they last, the more and more I owe her. I go threw them rather quickly, and they were holding up really well!

"It's what you'd call an Enhancement Quirk, however, it isn't simple in the sense that it multiplies my strength by a set number. It's called "Berserker" because it gets stronger the angrier I get, though the easiest way to measure this is by my heart rate, as my quirk makes my heart beat faster in order to keep me alive. It increases my physical abilities, as well as affords me a sort of hypersensitivity to anger as well…it would be wrong to say I can sense people, it's more like I can sense their anger, and find where they are by proxy."

I finished my current scribbles, and it came out as a simple timeline, with several dots with numbers on them.

I pointed to the first one, "Base level is calm, which is anywhere from about 60 to 80, is what you could call my "Resting State". Here, I am still stronger that the average person, but not greatly so. If you were an athlete or a weightlifter, I would probably have to really fight to win an arm wrestle."

I drew an arrow to the next dot, and marked it with 100, "This is the second stage, which I call the "Ignition State." Basically, this state is elevated from the previous, and my strength takes its first jump. While here, I can leap buildings as long as I'm not carrying anything too heavy and such, but it's more like a medium level enhancement, so it doesn't let me punch a robot into smithereens, but it definitely increases my speed. My heart rate, perception, senses, and metabolic rate especially increases, so my stamina greatly increases as well. This state is unique however, as from here, I can leapfrog to up to high stages relatively quickly.

I turned, and blinked as I saw the entire class staring at me attentively, Yaoyorozu-sama and Midoriya sitting on a pair of desks front and center.

…yep, this is weird.

"So this Ignition stage is what you used during yesterday's training session?"

"Err, yeah, though I came real close to the next one once I had to run to the top."

"What stages follow?" she said, intrigued, and I felt a little awkward seeing all the stares.

"Um…ok…the next stage is...uh…what I call the "Awakened state" I said hesitantly, but picked up momentum again as I just stuck to the facts. "This is typically from 120 to 159. My speed, strength, and endurance, as well as reaction time takes a large leap. I haven't actually measured my limits in terms of numbers, but it's an enhancement from my previous state. My body temperature skyrockets, and its actually unsafe to remain in physical contact with me for an extended duration of time."

"After that is my "Active State", which doesn't trigger until I hit 160. 160 is, again, another boost, but with more…effects as it were. I gain something similar to Kirishima's harden, making me somewhat resistant to physical injuries, and with it comes blood regeneration."

"Blood…Regeneration?" Broomstick said in the back slowly, and I shrugged. "My heart rate doesn't slow at all during this stage, and because of the increased rise in flow as well as temperature increase and tougher skin, it's incredibly hard for my body to manifest the time and energy to cork the puncture, should one take place…so, my blood cells rapidly multiply, allowing me to continue fighting even if an artery is severed. It boosts my timer from a few seconds to nearly 3 minutes. It doesn't really make sense, but it works."

"Woah" Retard said, "That's a bit crazy."

"Yeah, you could say that…it isn't a pretty sight to behold." I said grimly, before moving on, "but, since I have your attention, I should give you all a fair warning. Because my Quirk requires my anger to manifest, it should be obvious that I am in control so long as I control my temper, yes?"

"Well, once I reach 180, things get really…really dicey." I said bluntly…they should know anyway. I don't need an idiot coming in to help me, and getting taken out by me on a rampage.

"At 180, I reach the "Enraged State". It's at this point where my anger supersedes my ability to control it, and I become much more…dangerous. It's much harder to tell friend from foe, and honestly, anything that pisses my off will probably be destroyed within the few moments I decide I'm angry at it. I encourage all of you to evacuate when you see me get particularly nasty. The most obvious clue would be my skin. As I get farther and farther from sanity, my skin will turn darker and darker purple."

"How strong…are you?" Kirishima asked slightly fearfully, and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Enough to make All Might the 1-A Hero Course Examiner."

Everyone was less than nonchalant at this nugget of information, and continued.

"While Enraged, my Strength becomes very fearsome. Cars become pebbles, trees become twigs…and people become ants." I said seriously, "However, while that happens, I have gained some moderate control. I managed to keep my sanity at that point during the Entrance Exam, if you recall."

"Yeah! You were pretty badass dude!"

"Enraged is special." I said, ignoring the comment from Retard, "My anger will grow simply because I am mad. Calming me down here is next to impossible, so don't even try. Once I reach the enraged state, you have anywhere from 10 seconds to a minute to get away, because once I hit 200, I am no longer human…I'm a Berserker. When I loose all real human cognition, I call it falling into a "rage"…the aftermath is never pretty."

The class was silent, and I even caught the tail end of Aizawa's sleeping bag as he seemed to be listening from outside.

"Berserker State means I am no longer sane. I cannot be reasoned with, subdued, or restrained. My skin becomes tougher, but can still be damaged if you nail me REALLY hard. My senses are greatly magnified, and I am entirely motivated by instinct. My skin temperature is incredibly high as well, so much as touching me with inflict burns on your skin. If you are threating, or I perceive you _as_ a threat…I will kill you."

I took a deep breath, and I continued, "The highest I have achieved is 211 bpm…the town no longer exists, despite having a fully prepared hero team stationed to suppress me."

"…You mean the place…is gone?" Floaty asked fearfully, and I nodded.

"On the Plus Side, Berserker State has a timer." I said, and everyone had a heavy sigh of relief, "My Body physically cannot maintain that level of enhancement for long, and I will tire rapidly. Because of the adrenaline and various other effects, I typically run dry in 3 to 7 minutes. Once that happens, I will fall asleep, and from there, I will most likely remain comatose until I die or heal from the exertion."

I put my marker down, looking at the massive chart I made, and started to erase it, "So, for those of you who have questions, ask them now, because if you wait till later I will ignore you or flat out K.O you."

"Um…is this why you didn't want to be president?"

"No, I didn't want to be president because it's a massive pain in the ass to manage a bunch of rowdy high schoolers. Next one." I said with a wave of the hand, prompting the next one.

"Are your parent's still alive?"

"Parent, alive and still pissing me off every now and then."

My mother will remain a topic for another day.

"Did you inherit your quirk from them?"

"Yes and no, my Quirk is a fusion of both."

"Should we try to…not make you angry?"

"That would defeat the point, as I would notice and get angry anyway."

"Are you stronger than All Might?"

"Dunno, but he is the strongest, so he is here to suppress me till my timer runs out or get you guys to safety."

"You don't think he can beat you?"

That question caught me off guard.

Especially because it came from the living bomb over there.

"If he turns the battle into one of attrition, then he can win…if he really wants to trade blows…then no, I don't think he can."

"HA HA HA! THINK SO EY?" a boisterous laugh came from outside the doorway, and I turned, setting the eraser down as the spangled hero in question stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I don't think you can…and I know neither of us want to test it either." I said firmly, and he just hummed his affirmation. Even if he could, the aftermath and destruction would level the school at the very least.

The bell rang, and I walked past him, "Well, stomach is calling me, later Blondie."

All Might laughed behind me, and I just walked away. I rounded the corner; before I stopped…I leaned against it, sighing.

"Well…that went well."

I rubbed my own hair, before just pushing off to get ahead of the crowd. It's all right, I wasn't really here to make friends with them anyway. Its better they know now then figure it out when I go all Rage Mode. If their afraid of me, it's fine.

Being alive and afraid is better than dead and betrayed.

Ooh, rhyme…yay.

That was sarcasm by the way.

I headed to the cafeteria, following the wall to the windows, and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor, and fishing a granola bar out of my pocket. I typically munch all day, metabolism wanting to eat my stomach and all, but I kinda lost my appetite, so I'll settle for some more munching instead of a meal.

"Ikari-kun." I felt a voice whisper into my ear, and I jumped, looking to see a floating uniform.

"Toru, you like sneaking up on people don't you?"

"It's a thrill" she said, before tugging at the edges of her skirt, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Really? She still wants to be around me?

"Sure, plenty of window to go around…were you going to eat anything?"

"I'm on a diet?"

"Why care? It's not like anyone is going to judge you."

"I care! Being fat means my foot steps are louder!"

…what a weird thing to be conscious about.

"Ok." I said simply, and kept munching. I watched all the students flow in, and I felt a little despondent as I saw crowds of guys and girls laughing and joking around.

A group of friends…was nice, but no thanks.

Fond memories must remain memories…for they will no longer be fond if they are overcome with jealousy.

"Are you ok?" Toru asked suddenly, and I blinked, "I'm perfectly fine…why? Am I bleeding somewhere?"

"You didn't seem ok when you left class."

…she followed me a lot sooner than I thought.

Hmph, well, no point hiding it.

"Yeah, it was a bit awkward…I mean, it's a weird thing to have to say to a bunch of your peers. "Hey guys, don't mind me, just be careful, I might kill you on accident!". It's not a good ice breaker." I said blandly.

"Why did you tell them?"

"Because being alive and afraid is better than being dead and betrayed." I replied instantly, recalling my earlier thought with a small smile. "It's just better this way. I am not really built for working with a team."

"Giving up?"

I flinched, "I don't like that term. It's not that I'm "Giving Up", it's that I'm approaching it from a different perspective."

"You're afraid."

I looked at her blandly, "Duh. Being around me multiples your chances of dying by a fucking massive margin. In fact, you _will_ die if you don't leave me be when I go all rage mode. I don't want to be a Hero Killer."

"So don't be."

…did she just say that? Is she _trying_ to piss me off?

"Sorry, but what makes you think controlling insanity is that simple?"

"Don't let it get that far."

What the fuck.

"That's like telling a dehydrated dessert-stranded victim not to drink water from the first oasis he's seen for miles. Anger isn't something I can just ignore, it influences me as a _person_. The only way I can stop that chain of events is to calm myself down during the Awakened State, or have someone inject me before I make the transition. Any later than that, and my skin and metabolic rate will prevent any sort of tranq or suppressant from being effective."

"I think you can do it."

"…huh?"

Is she delusional? Was she not listening during my explanation of why I _can't_?

"At the Entrance Exam…I saw you fully Enraged, and you didn't hurt anyone…in fact, you carried Midoriya-kun all the way to Recovery Girl without crushing him in your grip." She said, leaning forward closer to my face.

"That was different." I said, looking at the remainder of my meal.

"How?"

"Because it was." I said tersely, taking the final portion of my bar in one bite, crunching it loudly. She sat there still, before sighing and giggling suddenly.

"Well, you still owe me you know, don't forget."

I blinked, before I nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you on my next run."

She made her way off, and I sighed as I crinkled my granola bar wrapper into a small ball. She was a weird one, I don't really get what makes her tick. I get that I'm kinda special, I can almost "see" her after all…but was she trying to be helpful there? It was more like just confirming truths.

I stewed in thoughts for a few minutes, allowing the populated hum of the cafeteria to take my mind away to a more contemplative state…and then an alarm sounded. There was a strange stillness as the alarm was registered, before everything went to hell. I shot my eyes open in surprise as the amount of fear that suddenly appeared around me nearly swallowed ever other emotion whole. Screaming and rapid foot falls besieged the doorway, and pretty soon, I was slammed against the glass, a large number of asses hovering in my sight line.

I couldn't even stand up, people pressing against each other just to get out.

My anger was quick to soar.

"Fuck off!" I growled, pushing the kids around me away. A small circle around me fell like dominoes, and I stood up, staring over the crowd…looks like Kirishima and Retard are trying to…calm them down?

Was the alarm a drill?

And _everyone _is panicking?

"Ururaka-san!" I heard Broomstick cry, and I whirled around. Their hands were reaching eachother, but the prim and proper lad kept getting forced away.

Was this a movie seen or something?

I stood over the kids I knocked over, who were still straggling to stand, and I glared.

"**Move."**

They moved.

How nice of them.

I walked forward, before I just tsked my teeth as I started shoveling people aside. This was the Hero Academy, if you could handle getting thrown around, you shouldn't be learning how to fight crime. I carved a path through, before grabbing Broomstick's shoulder.

"What's Happening?!" I shouted over the crowd, and he turned immediately, "It's a false alarm! Its just the Press!"

I blinked, before I sighed. I squinted my eyes shut, rubbing my nose rapidly. Are you _fucking_ kidding me? All these "Hero Hopefuls" are running scared because of a bunch of _reporters_.

"Broomstick, your flying."

"Tenya Iida!" he said exasperatedly

"Tenya, whatever! You need Ururaka right?"

"I need to calm everyone down!" Tenya gasped as someone elbowed him in the gut, "This is getting out of control."

Yep, I knew that.

"Cover your ears."

"What?"

"**Cover. Your. Ears."**

He immediately clapped his hands over them, and turned away.

I inhaled, before letting my anger fly as I just bellowed at the top of me lungs.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**I boomed menacingly. Several of the people near me fell over in shock, and the entire cafeteria fell scarily silent as I caught my breath. I coughed a couple times, rubbing my neck as if trying to wipe it away.

I leaned down, grabbing…Tenya, by the back of his coat, and hoisting him over my head.

"**Speak."** I rasped, and he kicked his legs at suddenly being hanged, but still managed to deliver his message.

"Everyone!" Tenya gagged, fighting to get oxygen from his own coat as it strangles him. "Everything is Alright! It's just the Press; there is no attack in progress, or issues that we need to fear! We are all UA Students! We must ACT as such!"

Everyone sweatdropped. It was a strong message, but it was hard to fully appreciate when he was being held above everyone by the collar of his jacket…like a momma lion holding up a cub by the scruff of their neck.

I coughed quietly, my throat a little raw, setting the turning-blue Tenya onto his own two feet slowly, and I rolled my shoulders.

I patted his shoulder, though he fell to his knees soon after as he regained his oxygen…it's amazing he could deliver such a message while being essentially strangled.

"Right, good job Broomstick." I coughed out, rubbing my throat some more as I scanned about for a waterfountain.

"My name…is Tenya _Iida_…Address me as such!" he wheezed, and I had to give it to the guy, he made me respect him a little.

"…maybe, we'll see." I said, walking off with a small half smile. That guy may be rigid, inflexible, and rather staunch… buthe's got his foundation set real square. A reliable man that guy, a reliable man.

I think I'll skip the rest of class today. I want to train…I feel the need to progress. After briefly quenching my thirst and soothing my throat, I headed off.

I walked right off campus, right out of the assembled buildings for the sports field that we used for our… "Quirk Assessment Exams". It was a pretty large field, and with the budget these guys had, I doubt they would pitch too much of a bitch if I…roughed it up a bit.

I walked farther and farther out, reaching the center of the field, and taking off the top of my uniform, placing it several feet away from me. it wasn't like there was anything to put it on, so might as well increase the distance.

I rolled my shoulders and neck, hearing the satisfying cracks, and sitting cross legged, resting my palms on my knees as I controlled my breathing.

Feel the sunlight, the warmth…let it spread, be aware.

Focus.

I breathed out slower and slower, my heart rate decelerating, and after a time, I opened my eyes. My veins were pulsing a fiery red, visible like rivers of lava beneath my skin. They glowed, flowing and shifting with my pulse, and I continued to relax.

Alright, Base level, let's start.

It's true that Berserker lets me challenge insanely strong opponents at the cost of my sanity, but for villains who have that kind of power on standby, they could end me before I "Powered Up". Thus, I needed to make that gap shorter, while not being devoured in the process. The dangerous side of powering up to quickly is falling into my rage far more rapidly. It's like wading into the ocean, versus being taken by a strong wave. If I am not careful, I'll lose myself to the tide.

And then, well, everyone in lethal trouble.

I cut my breathing, flexing my muscles, and clenching my fists, bringing them back into a chamber at my sides below my shoulders. I let my mouth snarl as I grit my teeth and brought the fire from my rage directly into my blood stream. My skin steamed, and fire ignited in my veins as my skin burned red, tinting into purple as I channeled it.

21 seconds.

Not fast enough.

I growled, slamming my fist into the packed dirt, and watched it shatter as dust uplift from the blow. I wasn't hitting it hard, but the impact outta make kids wonder if there really wasn't a villain attack.

I released my fists from their stress, and brought them forward in a breathing motion…relax, its fine, I'll keep trying, I can do this.

I needed it in 10 seconds; I needed it so I could be ready going _into _the fight, and not powering up as I go. If I versed All Might like that, I'd be out before landing a hit.

That is unacceptable.

Try again.

Time flickered by as the sun swung my shadow. I started to sweat from the repeated exercise, and the heat provided no cure.

"Dammit!"

"…dammit"

"GOD FUCKING- no, no."

"…hmmmmMMMMM…"

"Trying again."

"…Again."

"AGAIN"

"FUCK!"

"What-cha doing?" a sudden voice inquired.

"Ack!"

I jerked to the side, blasting off slightly as I was still coming down from my 9th attempt, and I righted myself midair as I skidded back a few feet. I heard giggling, and I scanned about…not seeing anyone.

"Toru! I could've really hurt you there! That's not funny." I said with a sigh, dusting off my pants as I stood up, finishing my breathing to bring me lower.

"Sorry! I just saw you focused, and I just _knew_ I had too!"

I rolled my eyes, and I resting my fists on my hips, "So? What brings you all the way out here?"

"Aizawa isnt happy you ditched."

"That's too bad; I hope he doesn't lose sleep over it." I said with false sadness, sarcasm practically cascading off my forged downcast expression.

"He does need his sleep" she agreed, and giggled some more, "Anyway! We're going on a field trip! Iida-kun, the new Class Rep, asked us to find you before departing. "Attendance is Mandatory!" or something."

"The new Rep? Did Nervous Wreck step down?"

"Yeah, thought Iida-kun could handle it better."

I sighed, "Well, there goes his opportunity, nothing to do I guess."

"…right, anyway, what were you doing all the way out here?"

I stared at where I thought she was for a time, before replying, "I was making a cake, pass me the icing?" I said mockingly, "What the heck do you think I was doing?"

I heard her footsteps near me, and I felt a slap on my shoulder, "No need to be mean!"

"Yeah Yeah, anyway, where are we going?"

"Oh! We're heading to one of UA's off campus training facilities-"

"As in which direction would I go, from here, to meet them before they leave?"

"Oh…umm…that way?"

I stared at her, waiting…she knew I couldn't see where she pointed right? She doesn't have hands in her uniform…

…well, based on her sleeve, I got an idea.

"Works for me, hop on."

"Eh?"

"You wanted to see a faster speed right? Well, here's your chance."

"But you're sweaty!"

"And if training goes the way I hope it does, then everyone should be, because that's the point of _training_. If it bothers you that much, grab my jacket and use it as a shield."

She hopped over, grabbing it, and I just rolled my eyes, whatever, deal with it.

She draped it over my shoulders as I crouched down, letting her fuss over it for a minute, and I just felt fuel to the fire add-on as I sat in silence. Well, I'll only be going faster, what she wanted huh?

"Alright!" she cheered, before lowering herself down. I scooped my arms under her legs, and she held on tight around my chest.

"Ready? I'm not slowing down till we get there…meaning if it isn't over there, I'm not stopping till we find it." I said, hiding my dangerous expression from her line of sight.

"Ready!"

I grinned, payback time. "Alright, well, don't blame me for messing up your hair…"

Actually, does she have hair? Is she bald?

I dug my heels in, before taking off at high speeds, letting my heartbeat rage as I increased my speed, and I felt her grip tighten as adrenaline kicked into her system.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh yeah, this is good, I am enjoying this.

I ran straight across the field, leaving behind a dust trail like a parting sea as I blitzed under an archway, and soaring into the halls. They were relatively empty, thank the lord, but there was more than one unlucky soul that got blasted onto their asses from the wall of wind I was pushing. I rounded corners by jumping off walls, causing small cracks into the concrete, keeping my speed even as I negotiated tight corners and sudden pedestrians. I ran and ran, thoroughly enjoying Toru's mixed fear, excitement, and embarrassment blended all at once, like a cocktail you _know_ shouldn't have been made, but definitely had one or two.

I burst out the exit doors, knocking one off its hinges, and running right for a line of busses. I saw the last of a class filing on, and I jumped over the guard rail, soaring like a parachute, and skidding to a halt as I burned the soles of my shoes right off. I slid all the way across the room, finally coming to a stop as my heels kissed the opposite wall, and I stood up from my hunched position.

"Aaaah! That felt good…Toru?"

"…put me down."

Uh oh.

I knelt, letting her descend, and she staggered, before falling to her knees and vomiting on the spot.

I did not expect that.

I leapt back a step, "Woah! Hey, you ok?!"

"…I didn't expect it to be such a roller coaster…jumping off walls." She said, before hacking again.

It was really weird, seeing puke appear out of the air.

Is that what it's like when she poops too?

…well, I guess shit just happens.

…I'm going to pretend I never thought that.

I couched nearby, still giving her plenty of space, and rubbed her back, "Well, you asked, I delivered."

"Next time…if you're going to go faster, do it in a straight away…I can't…han-urgk!"

"Next time huh?…sure." I managed to say, watching the puddle get slightly larger, and I turned behind me, to see the entire class of 1-A staring with the biggest pairs of eyes I had seen to date.

"Hey, jerkwads! How about a little help huh? Some empathy!?" I yelled at them, and I saw Ochako and Mina move to come assist.

"Take it easy, Floaty and Pinky are coming over. I'll grab something to…clean this up."

"…thanks." She whispered… "…it was fun."

I blinked, before grinning, "Hell's yeah, I'll take you sky diving next."

"I dunno about that." She wheezed after another dry heave, and I moved over so Mina and Ochako could do their thing.

I wandered off, looking for things to absorb the previously located stomach contents. C'mon, it's the vehicle garage, there has to be at least one rag here…

"Senshi-san! Please explain Hagakure-san's state!"

I turned, sighing as I saw newly appointed Class Rep strutting over, "I took her for a run, I didn't think she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Running did this to her?"

"Err, no, I carried her as I ran…really fast."

"I see, please note that most people cannot properly register their surroundings like us speedsters! To them, it is a mass blur of color and a nauseous experience. Practice proper restraint."

I rolled my eyes. He made excellent points, but looking at him made me want to argue. "I'll be more aware."

"Thank you! Please board the bus, Ochako-san brought material inside the bus to deal with the issue."

I nodded, letting him lead, before following a few paces later.

"…_thanks." She whispered… "…it was fun."_

I smiled. Yeah, it was fun for me too. I wonder how everybody else would handle it…hehe.

**Alrighty! Thanks guys, and possible ladies in the audience! I hope you did enjoy, and let me know your thoughts one what I mentioned above, or the content itself! Math is fun and all, but reading replies or even flames are a welcome change from the math of the damned universe. **

**Anyways, The next chapter I release is going to still be this story, I have all teh way to the Tournament Arc completed, so there is plenty to draw from. The next other story update should be Flames and the Forest, as I'm almost done with it already. Just for a special reader! I got you bro!**

**And now, to what you may or may not have scrolled down here for! The SNEAK PEAK to the Start of Carrier of the Nine!**

**CHECK IT OUT!...**

**XXX**

Idle wind chimes seemed to vibrate the very breath of the wild landscape. Shivers that made your skin prickle like it was lightly shocked, as if to remind you that you were alive.

It was sunny, though not without several heavy clouds burdening the sky. A wide swath of wild grasses and flowers populated the landscape, healthy white trees surrounding this small sunlit clearing. Animals of all shapes and sizes were gathering, large numbers hardly quantified the volume. Animals small and tall were all huddled together, encircling a lone figure atop a large angled stone.

It was a person.

He was tall, lean, with blond spikes that seemed to defy the sun in their golden radiance. Eyes that reflected the blues of the deep ocean, and the heightened skies that stretched on for miles. Limitless, piercing, and above all…completely unfocused.

This person clearly had no idea what was happening in their surroundings.

He sat lazily, legs hanging off the edge a few feet above the earth. His hands were knitted together, elbows resting on his knees as he seemed to stare at the skies as if to compete with its infinite expanse. Birds circled him, landing on his cloaked shoulders and picking at its tail as it rested on the rock behind him.

He twitched, and blinked. He stirred, slowly rotating his shoulders, and breathing a loose, free exhale. His hair swayed in the sudden breeze that welcomed his alertness, and he blinked a few times rapidly at the surrounding crowd.

He rubbed his eyes with a finger and thumb, muttering to himself something incomprehensible…though if you had to make a guess, it went something like this.

"Stupid Demi-Gods get into more trouble that I do…and that's saying something."

**"Summons?"** a voice echoed within the boys mind, and he smiled. "Always Isobu, always, just when I finally sit down too."

**"Naruto, you've been sitting there since sunset…of yesterday." **Gyuki chimed in, not at all afraid to spill some fact.

Naruto stretched languidly, relishing on the euphoric feeling that it gave him, "What can I say? I was caught up in thought."

**"You also managed to attract the natural life in large numbers. Quite being a pain, they probably thought you wanted to talk."** Son Goku commented idley, looking over at the group through his hosts eyes.

Naruto blinked, before scanning the crowd. The animals bowed their head in recognition, and he cringed internally, 'damn, it really is my fault.'

"Why you're surprised I have no idea."

Naruto stood up, now looking far more like an authority figure, "I do apologize, I came to this clearing to ease my mind. Please, continue with your own lives, I did not mean to disrupt."

The animals seemed to absorb that slowly, before moving off, giving him a few more bows of acknowledgement, and heading off their own ways. The entire crowd seemed to disappear into the tree's shadows, vanishing like liquid.

**"Where to?"** Kokuo asked calmly, though there was a noticeable edge, as if she already knew the answer and didn't like it.

'Camp, apparently Percy can't survive his first day without causing problems of some kind.'

**"Are we really surprised? He bears the blood of the apparent… "Big Three"."** Another voice said in clear disbelief of the title, Matatabi had an unimpressed yawn soon after.

**"What of the clones?"** Isobu asked, **"They dealt with the mortals, it's thanks to them that he can probably return once the year actually starts."** Gyuki replied, his tails fishing in the mindscape as if waiting to catch rampant memories.

'That's a problem solved for their future selves.' Naruto cut in, before standing up and stretching some more, the suns light almost intensifying to allow him to enjoy the warmth. 'Right now, Chiron has summoned us to camp, something I told him not to do unless it was important. While it couldn't be life threatening…I doubt he would classify "important" as boredom.'

**"Go then."** I deep rumble echoed, and Naruto smiled, 'Kurama, enjoy your nap?'

**"It spares me from your endless drivel, it's impossible to dislike it."**

Naruto snorted along with Kurama's chuff. Naruto hopped on the balls of his feet to get the blood flowing, before he pulled out a ritualistic kunai like he had so many times before, and flourished it, spinning it so fast the blade seemed to vanish, before he caught it in a reverse grip, and crossed the blade with his other hand.

_"Hirashin" _he mumbled, and he disappeared…a small breeze rustling the grass below.

XXX

**DuhDAAAA! How's that! I have high hopes! Hopefully it will go well from Here!. **

**Thanks for coming in to read! I hope you have a pleasant next few hours!**

**Take care! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7, The Limits are Pushed!

The bus eventually pulled to a stop, allowing the recently recovered Toru and her companions leap off for a breath of fresh air. The rest of us calmly disembarked, rolling our eyes to the nutcracker Tenya had become. Yaoyorozu-sama was doing her best to put up with it.

I see a smack down in his future.

I stepped off last, being sentenced to the back of the bus, and I got my first good look at out destination.

A plain, white, dome.

…nice….?

After being organized like a bunch of volunteer soldiers for a cannon fodder platoon, our commander would-be was leading in front, as if he had a clue as to where he was going. We marched ourselves inside, Aizawa lagging behind. I bet the only reason he was here was because of his obligation, and because he was being paid.

The doors opened when we got close, and an astronaut stood in the doorway, waving to us.

"Hello Everyone!" they greeted, and I could feel the rays of light radiate off of Nervous Wreck over here as he soaked in this random hero's presence.

"It's Thirteen, the Space Hero! The Rescue op Pro with the signature Quirk: Black Hole!" Izuku whispered, covering his mouth as if it could prevent the world from seeing the glistening disco ball glittering in his eyes. I myself just looked away, knowing there was nothing I could do, and I might as well appreciate the information he gives out on apparent instinct.

Black Hole sounds like quite the dangerous Quirk.

The Astronaut spread their arms, and beckoned to the entire space, "Welcome to USJ, the all-purpose Rescue Op Training Ground!"

…

Huh.

I walked past the group slightly, observing the area…it was pretty diverse. In one area, a ship wreck, another, a mountainous barren space, past that was a flaming city, and earlier than that was a darkened urban area.

I partially ignored the briefing. This area was a weird thing to look at. I stood at the top, examining the small square at the bottom, and felt my curiosity peak as I saw several dark purple black swirling portals suddenly appear.

"Oooo, I wonder what that is." I muttered, tilting my head as I watched.

And then a lot of things started too come through. My eyes widened to massive proportions, registering that, yes, a force of 50+ enemy combatants just entered the area without a fucking trace. I suddenly felt a large breeze past me, and I blinked as it was actually Aizawa, flying into battle with his goggles on and scarf ready for conflict.

"Thirteen! Protect the kids!"

I saw him dive-bomb the entry team, and I felt my mind snap through several realizations.

We are being attacked. This could be a drill, and my actions are being observed. Choice, join Thriteen, Join Aizawa.

My feet jumped on their own.

I leapt right down the stairs, feet first as I landed with a large crash next to Aizawa's assailants. My impact splashed rolling clouds of dust into the courtyard, masking my initial movements. I rose, raising my hands above my head, and slamming the ground again…and again.

The dust continued to spill outwards, and I started to bleed as my skin ruptured from the breaking brick. My pulse increased, and my senses immediately sharpened. I closed my eyes, and I breathed outwards, blowing the dust around me away. I stood alone, but I heard them.

Plenty, surrounding me.

I decided to go for the bold approach.

"Asking someone to protect me…honestly, do you just have no faith in us? I mean, I don't blame you, haven't really taught us shit, but c'mon, a lot of us have seen combat before…and me?"

I put a grin on my face, before sweeping my arms together, clapping, and blowing away all the dust with one large boom. It scattered, and I stood in the center, surrounded by armed criminals, and I was definitely not feeling how I was looking.

"This is FAR from my first rodeo!"

I let my quirk fire up, and I lunged right at the closest guy to my right, covering the distance before he could even flinch. I caught him in the chin with an upwards rush, clothes-lining him with my forearm, and kept the speed towards the person behind him. I slammed into the enemy force, knocking people out or away with powerful blows, keeping up my agility so I didn't catch a wild bullet.

"Annoying" I heard a monotonous voice mutter, and I whipped to the side, dodging a sudden whirlpool of purple darkness.

"He dodged that?"

"Impressive ability."

I tsked, standing up straight, and looking at the two new additions. One was just like the portals, a mass of purple wispy darkness like flame, a glowing pair of snake-yellow eyes…and he wasn't even the creepier one.

His apparent partner, was a pale skinned, skinny man. He had faded baby blue hair that had obviously seen better days. Jagged yellow nails scraped lazily on the base of his neck, the skin scarred from activity…his face was covered, by a large, white hand.

In fact, his entire body had such hands on them, everywhere. There were too many to count in that instant.

"Send him away" the skinny man said, and the whirlpool dude responded, "Hai, Shigaraki-sama"

The wisp suddenly exploded, zooming outwards in every direction, before imploding on me.

I could only scream out one thing.

"I'LL BE BACK!"

The pool of blackness span me like a top, before I swirled onto solid ground once again. I growled, my veins radiating molten fire as they seethed beneath my skin. My hair and eyes lit a flame with violence as I slowly turned, examining my surroundings. I was in a mountain area, hard packed dirt and sediment with no evidence of human interaction…except for the large crowd that encircled us

"Akashi…kun?" I heard a hesitant statement, and I stared, losing an edge to my anger.

It was Yaoyorozu-sama, with Earjack and Retard.

"Sorry to steal your moment" I bit out, turning to the group of villains around, and growling as I saw their smirks.

"**But I'm really **_**really**_** angry right now."**

"GET EM'! Keep the girls alive!"

**What.**

My eyes bulged in my sockets, and my skin rippled. Steam started to pour off my form, my hair rippling in the current. My eyes flared a dangerous raw red, and it felt like every muscle in my body was about to explode.

They want the girls…AS IF I WOULD EVER LET THAT HAPPEN!

"**THIS AINT A DREAM!"** I screamed, slamming both fists into the ground below me, the hardened dirt cracking and fracturing in an impressive display of force, and caused the front line to stumble and fall from the shockwave through the ground.

..I will protect them!

A small droplet of sweat slipped past my lip and off my chin, causing the earth to hiss loudly as the ground started to heat up the angrier I got. They will not succeed…they must NOT GET PAST ME.

"**IM YOUR NIGHTMARE!"** I howled, kicking my leg back and sinking it into the earth.

I tensed, my muscles firing, and I leaned back like a slingshot.

"…**die."** I hissed, my skin darkening from an angry red to a fiery purple.

I launched forward fast, closing the distance like a rubberband, and hitting my first opponent so hard his entire ribcage collapsed in on itself. He fell to the ground formless, his body leaking like a deflated balloon.

I didn't stop, I didn't slow down, I didn't hesitate.

THEY WILL NOT GET A SINGLE CHANCE!

I careened about like a magic bullet, taking out opponents in a blur of red as if they were being blasted back by a shockwave. I ripped through their entire force like wet construction paper, clawing my path of violence to their rear lines, and snarling as I started to lose focus…shit.

I…losing it.

BUT I DON'T CARE!

Fire boiled in my stomach, my muscles demanding action, and my mind blurred as I started to teeter on the edge.

I stood at the edge of the mountain range, looking down at the central hub once again, and saw it in ruins. Aizawa had taken care of most of the small fry, but the last guy…he looked like an evil All Might.

Perfect…A PUNCHING BAG!

I turned, only able to say one thing as I followed my rage.

"…be careful." I grunted, and jumped.

The wind screamed past my ears as I launched forwards, and I was surprised to see the body of my "Punching Bag" suddenly greet my half way.

PERFECT!

I snarled as I latched onto him as he did me, and we hurtled towards the earth.

He's strong!

I'LL CRUSH IT!

We crushed the earth beneath out landing, and we appeared from the dust cloud, grabbling eachother as we pushed against each other's strength. My skin fully purple, and my hair whipping widly as I growled like an animal…a beast…a berserker.

Get him…get him get him gethimgethimgethimGETHIM!

**BREAK HIS BODY!**

I roared, louder than ever, blasting my opponent's ears into disarray. His eyes seemed to spin like ball in his head, and I lowered my head, and charged. I gained ground almost immediately, lifting him off of his feet and plowing forward, striking a nearby wall and breaking right through it.

"Nomu…kill him." I heard a familiar cold voice say, and Nomu, my Opponent, reacted.

He flipped himself backwards in quite the fearless move, taking the next wall to the face, and flipping me over him. I flew like a ragdoll, crashing though some vegetation myself, but landing on my feet, and intercepting his dive with a powerful blow to the head, knocking him past me.

Cmon…HIT HIM.

HIT HIM!

BREAK HIM!

**MAKE HIM SUBMIT!**

I pivoted and followed after his trajectory, and hitting him once more as he flew straight into the ground. He let out a bird like squawk, and came at me again.

Not fast enough.

**WHY ISNT HE DEAD YET!**

I disappeared, three after images of me fading into nothing as I was suddenly in his guard, and my hands on his face and neck. I spun on my heel, and slammed my knee directly into his bird like beak, cracking it painfully, and spewing blood everywhere, his and mine.

I brought his head back, and slammed again.

And again.

Until eventually, he grabbed my head himself, and threw me away, cradling his face for a moment, before howling in anger, and leapt after me.

We clashed once again, tussling like titans as the landscape simply could not equal our bloodlust. We crashed, burned, shattered, and tore the training center apart like a playground. Blood flowed freely off my body like rivers, my blood regeneration keeping me in the fight as I left pools of it everywhere. Nomu had seen better days, his beak was broken off, his arms were severely deformed, and his body was covered in pockmarks.

And I had lost all sanity at that point.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** I screamed and roared, firing on all cylinders to just _tear him apart_.

Rip him

Tear him

Break him

DeSTROY HIM

**KILL HIM**

"**RAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Nomu's eyes spun again as my voice deafened him, and his muscles started to stich themselves back together.

NO! NEVER!

I appeared in front of him, crushing him beneath my knee, and I snarled so wide my teeth were on fully display, blood dripping off my canines and veins radiating hatred. Veins glowed like molten stars as they revealed a magma radiance, violence. My eyes were fully open, glowing red so strongly it was nearly all you could see. My hair was fully on fire, whipping about like a chaotic flame in a tornado. The heat being poured out of my cells was so intense it left steam trails as my sweat evaporated the moment it to passed through my skin. My clothes were in ruins, my shirt nearly completely gone, and my pants hanging on by my belt only.

I growled loudly, reading my fist back and slamming down on Nomu's arm, breaking it in several places. Nomu screamed, and it only fueled me as I let another rain down, crushing his body like a meteor shower of rage. After the final concussive blasts settled, the dust fully clearing from the area, all anyone could hear was my ragged breaths, I was spent, but most certainly not out.

"**GGRAAAAAA!"** I bellowed, leaping off my defeated opponent towards the man commanding him, who did the smart thing.

Fled.

He leapt back directly into a portal, appearing above the defeated form of Aizawa, who was grunting in pain as blood pooled from his forehead through his hair.

"Stop, or I'll- HEY!"

He jumped back, tossing aside Aizawa with a hurried hand as I landed right where they were seconds earlier, crushing the rubble into even small pieces as I stomped. I turned, and launched again.

I made a beeline forward, head low, and fists behind me. I saw a portal appear, and just as he was about to get away, I through my fist forward, blasting a punch of wind forward, and sending him careening through with a cry of pain as his back bent in a way it wasn't supposed to. I heard him land with a crash behind me somewhere, and I whirled around, and crouched to jump.

"STOP!"

I tensed, heat smoldering on my skin as I slowly turned my head...who DARED.

"Akashi-kun…that's enough. Thank you for holding them off long enough for me to get here." A loud and serous voice announced, and he appeared, walking from the smoke at the main door.

"Everything is Alright!" he called, standing proudly, his blond hair and epic stature on display, but his grin.

Was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, an angry scowl was in its place, and he examined the villain force with a fear-inducing stare.

"Why?! Because I am-AH!"

I pounced. I launched forward, fists cranked back and lunge fully extended. I flew up the stairs like a diving falcon, and introduced my knee to All Might's guard as I threw the both of us backwards from the smoke once he came.

I dropped, losing my momentum, and used my elevated position to clasp my hands together, and scream in madness as I slammed the ground beneath

All Might jumped backwards, blocking the debree with a shocked face, and I stood, snarling, though it was obvious I was greatly fatigued. My muscles shook and shivered, my eyes were dragging, and my stance was far from strong.

I fell to all fours, legs tensed, and I growled threateningly…albeit weaker than my immergence.

I was…slowing down.

"You're protecting them, even now." All Might said with revelation, and I didn't flinch, move, or utter a single syllable as I maintained my snarl.

"It's ok." All Might said, standing straight, and wiping a droplet of blood from his grin, which returned with gusto as it proudly showed his pearly whites.

"I will take over from here."

I growled, still holding my ground, when I heard an angry voice from behind.

"NOMU!"

It happened in an instant.

All Might dashed forward, but I was faster.

I turned, and dashed without a thought, careening over the students, and throwing my body in-between then, and an angry, fully healed Nomu.

The explosion shattered the entrance, breaking through the foundation and throwing the kids away with the force of the impact. All Might served to cushion them he intercepted their path, and I felt my life trickle thinner and thinner.

I laid at the bottom of the crater, my own blood pooling around me like a lake, and I started to powerdown in earnest. My skin started to fade back to its original tone, my hair losing its brilliance, and my veins visibly shrinking back underneath my flesh…my blood regeneration slowing down as well.

But my eyes, close to closed and wavering, were hardly darkened. They radiated will and rage, and I coughed, putting my hands under me as I slowly rose to all fours. I grunted and winced rubble falling away from my clothing, but remaining in my flesh as I bled for multiple small wounds across my front.

Nomu had tried to crush them in one go, and I intercepted, diving in between and taking it straight to my back while airborne.

I shakily rose to my feet, my left leg shaking uncontrollably, as I staggered and swayed. Blood seeped out of my wounds like freshwater springs, bubbling like a new brook. The bottom layer of the crater took on my crimson color, and I panted, wheezing and in obvious pain, stared strongly at Nomu, who looked…surprised.

And afraid.

I took a step forward…and it was all I could do.

My leg couldn't support me, and I fell, face first, the rubble proving to be the most uncomfortable mattress I had ever used.

"…Guys." I breathed out, doubtful that anyone could hear me, and I let out the last of my conscious thought.

"I'm sorry."

I lost my hearing, I lost sensation, I lost my sight…I lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

…beep…beep…beep.

Hm…I haven't heard that sound in a while. Guess that means I troubled Amanda again…

"…Amanda?" I croaked, immediately squinting at the discomfort. I slowly leveraged myself up from the mattress, and felt a small bit of confusion circulate through me as this wasn't actually a bed.

This was a hospital cot.

My skin felt like it went up a few degree's as my heartbeat pounded louder, Where am I? What happened? What did I _do?_!

"I don't know who this Amanda is…" I heard a voice peer off, and I blinked, turning to the other side to see an older woman sitting at a desk, a white lab coat and a ridiculously large syringe propped up next to her. She handed me a cup of water, something I drank nearly immediately, and passed it back to her for a re-fill, my mind on auto-pilot.

"But she isn't here. Is she the one that usually patches you up?" she asked curiously, if not a little intrigued, and I linked, before staring at her hard.

Wait.

"Who are you?"

"Recovery Girl, I'm the Nurse at UA."

"U.A…" I mumbled, before my head panged, and I rubbed my skull, "Damn, how hard did I get hit?"

"Hard enough to put a crater in the entranceway to USJ." She responded, grabbing a clipboard and hobbling over, using her…"syringe" as a walking stick.

…wait.

I remember.

UA…the field trip to that training ground.

The attack!

"Is everyone ok!?" I jerked forward, positively breaking the cot beneath me as I fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Careful boy, its true your body can take quite the beating and remain functional, but fatigue is something you can't escape from, even you."

I struggled to stand up, and she sighed, swiping me with her walking stick across my head, "Stop that! You'll shorten your lifespan."

"THEN ANSWER MY DAMNED QUESTION!" I roared, glaring at her with fire in my eyes, and she jumped slightly at my intensity and volume. She eyed me with a small amount of nervous energy, before sighing and walking back to her chair.

"You have been unconscious for 96 hours."

Bomb number one, detonation.

I froze on the floor, my jaw falling slack as I remained on my hands and knees…what? 96 hours!? I had never slept that long before! The most was pushing into the early seventies! What the hell _happened!?_"

She sighed, exhaling like a depressed smoker, and rubbing her hands on her armrests. "The Attack on USJ was led by a new group of villains calling themselves the "League of Villains." They declared that their goal is the murder of All Might, and attacked at that location to draw him out…arrogance."

I gripped the floor, my system powering up slightly from anger, and I stood up shakily, my hospital gown turning red in some places as wounds ruptured.

"_ .question._" I said dangerously low, and I stared her right in the eye, "…are they safe?"

She sighed again, "Yes, there were no casualties. All Might successfully dealt with the villain that you…fought in his absence."

…right…that big guy with the bird beak…he must have beaten me.

"As I was saying, the League of Villains brought along your opponent, "Nomu", which was designed to fight and kill All Might in a one versus one…however, considering your efforts into subduing the creature, All Might had enough remaining energy to chase off the remaining number of adversaries."

…that isn't what I wanted to hear.

'I helped', 'I was useful'

It was like hearing 'you weren't enough' played over and over.

"Nomu is quite the biological feat. Possessing All Might Level Physical Strength, and Rapid Regeneration, as well as Shock Absorption and Pain Resistance." It's a miracle you fought such a foe and, according to your classmates, severely wounded and defeated and rendered immobile for several moments. Such a feat against such an enemy is quite remarkable."

…

But it wasn't enough.

"As for your extended stay here, we believe it was do to your last move. According to All Might, you dove in front of your classmates after Nomu recovered, and took a lethal blow for them."

I looked up, confused, "That's not something I'd do."

She looked appalled, "How can you say that with such a straight face!?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm saying that the Berserker State doesn't operate on "emotion", he operates on "instinct". I don't see why he would…"

My throat died, and I felt a small ping of…warmth?

Did my intentions get through?

"You dove right in." Recovery Girl said with a small smile, "All Might said you were amazing, moving faster than he could himself, and defending your classmates without a shadow of fear…it was heroic."

I clasped my hands tightly together, sitting back down on my cot, and kneaded the bridge of my nose as I fought to keep myself in check.

I gave up.

I looked up at her with a big smile, "Thanks." I said, choking on a sniffle as I coughed, "I'm glad everyone's ok!" I said quietly, wiping away a few droplets of moisture that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"You have had a few visitors while you were out of it" she said after a small moment, "All Might himself has stopped by every day."

I looked confused, rubbing my cheeks, "Why?"

"Well, it has something to do with how you attacked him."

I went bug eyed the moment that sentence left her mouth, and I looked up at the ceiling, "Well, my stay here was fun."

She snorted, "They wouldn't kick you out for that, All Might made sure to relieve every one of their suspicions after he described the situation leading up to it.

_The WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS!_

I fell back, ignoring the disgruntled rattle the cot complained with, and I stared out the window behind me.

"Aside from him, many of your classmates have paid visits; Hagakure-san in particular seemed rather concerned, stopping by everyone morning, lunch period, and dismissal."

My cheeks glowed with embarrassment, and I covered my eyes from the sunlight, "Anyway, what did I miss? Any tests I have to make up?"

Her tone shifted into one of concern, "How many times have you slept for more than a few days?"

"It happened a lot when I was younger." I said with a shrug, "I was the "4.0 dropout" in my grade school, so I'm used to make-up work."

"Must have been hard"

"A little bit." I grunted, "I was never really concerned with them. I was more focused on not breaking my pencil when I tried to write with it, or not taking the door off its hinges when I showed up to class."

"You were an angry child?"

I looked up at her with a flat expression, "you think a kid who spent more than half of the day in a strait jacket was anything more than that?"

"A straight jacket!?"

"I had anger issues."

She sighed again, and I relaxed, rolling my wrists and sitting up again. "Well, sorry about the blood on your cot."

"I work in a Hero Academy, it's the norm."

"…I'm still sorry."

"Hmph, just don't let me see more of you in here."

"That's gonna be impossible" I said flatly, and she nodded, before standing up and walking behind me with a first aid kit under her arm.

"Lift up your shirt, I'll touch it up real quick."

"I bet that's what you say to all the young attractive hopefuls that come in here" I said playfully, and she laughed, "Oh, a joker too, I'll keep a bag of ice on hand when you get slapped."

I chuckled, ignoring the pain that came from it with practiced discipline, and I let her examine me.

"Hmm…your organs have healed, but your ribcage and shoulders will need some more time. Walking shouldn't be too big an issue, but if you feel tired, _rest_. Your system will require a good measure of time to recover, need some pain meds?"

"Nah, I'll make it through, I heal pretty fast on my own." I said with a nod, and she frowned, passing me another glass of water.

"So, who's Amanda?" she asked, and I nearly choked, I coughed, trying not to drown on the spot, and gasped as I got it down.

"How'd you know that name?" I asked, heaving a strangled breath.

"It was the first word waking up. Is she the one that usually takes care of you?" she asked, leaning on her desk with her elbow.

I traced my fingers along my cup, and I smiled in spite of myself, "Yeah, you could say that."

I could tell she wanted to ask more, but I wasn't going to invite her into prying for more information…I hadn't seen Amanda in sometime. She said she'd visit when she could, but going to school in America kinda makes that prospect nonexistent.

"So, am I cleared to go?"

"That will be determined by me." A rather high pitched voice replied cheerfully, and I jumped a bit in surprise as a small…animal hybrid walked in through the front. His fir was white, with a scar over one of his small black eyes, and a tail poked through the pants of his blue business suit pants. His white undershirt and vest were clean and pressed, a gold chain attaching itself to a clock was safely kept within his breast pocket, and his black neck-tie almost looked out of place with his childish stature.

But I could tell this person wasn't weak. He walked in, fearless, and calm. He most likely had an ace up his sleeve, and considering the establishment he was standing in, it ought to be a big one.

"Ah, Principal, Glad to see you answered my message promptly." Recovery Girl said with a knowing tone, and I relaxed slightly as I leaned back.

And immediately sitting back forward.

"Wait, Principal? As is Principal Nezu?" I said with shock plastered on my face.

This was the guy? The famous mastermind, the one that created the largest Hero Academy in the world?

…this little runt?

I stared at Nezu for a solid couple of seconds, before looking at Recovery Girl flatly, "Your kidding right?"

"Muuu! No need to be so rude Akashi-kun, I am indeed the principal of this school." He said with a small bow.

…hn.

"Well, if that's the case, why should you be the one to decide if I am fit for release instead of the well trained and extremely experienced medical expert?" I said bluntly, sitting forward and putting a hand on my chin, my elbow on my knee as I stared at him in the eye.

He was fearless? Fine, I can do that too.

We stared at each other, not even a twitch or a hint of a blink, and he smiled, "You have attitude, I like it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, now, tell me why?"

"Well, you see, I am in charge of your release for something arguably more important than your recovering medical state."

Oh dear, my father didn't do something stupid did he?...I'll have to beat his head in.

"This regards your scuffle with a Villain before the Entrance Exam." He said, his cheerful tone dropping, "Whilst the incident at USJ was taking place, Katsuki-kun fought a villain that matched your description perfectly."

I blinked, my mind flying through the realization. Images of the event in the past floated to the forefront, and re-examined the sequence of motions.

"He did say something about a "Master"." I said faintly, "Are you saying that earlier this year, I was…a target for kidnapping by the League of Villains?"

"I believe that is the case." Nezu said calmly, "However, whilst he was in our custody, he betrayed one more piece of information…Recovery Girl, do you mind if you turn your laptop this way?"

Nezu hopped over, and pulled out a flash drive with a paw, placing it in with human precision, and rapidly clicking through files. Before long, a recording popped up, and I saw my old acquaintance cuffed to a table in a chrome room. Aizawa and Present Mic were handling the investigation. Nezu drew the cursor over a specific time, and soon, he stepped away and upped the volume.

"_We'll get him." The chameleon whispered, "That boy…that power from Rage…we'll get him."_

He paused it immediately after, and I clenched my other fist beneath the sheets.

"I believe that now, more than ever, you have become an important target." Nezu ambled over, and sat on the cot with me, patting my shoulder as if he was consoling a pet puppy, "After witnessing your ability to face down their Anti-All Might, and even knocking All Might himself back…you have an immeasurable value to their goal…and on the flip side, you're a far greater threat if they are unable to bend you to their will."

"So you're saying their focus has switched…from All Might, to…Me? I am the Mini-Boss or something?"

"You're their weapon." He said seriously, ignoring my half-hearted attempt at humor, "A weapon to be used or destroyed. I am here to decide if we can let you leave campus."


	9. Chapter 9

We had a long staring contest after that statement… _"I am here to decide if we can let you leave campus"_.

"…You realize they can teleport…right?" I said slowly. Did he really think I was safe…well, _anywhere?_ Ignoring the fact that I could take care of myself or that keeping me in a specific place would be against my human rights, this is already a terrible idea.

"I am aware of that, but there is a limitation to Warp Quirks" Nezu said smoothly, "They all have simple requirements."

"You plan to use me as bait." I said suddenly, "You want to see if they have a way inside the main campus with me as incentive."

Nezu nodded with a smile, "You're quite clever, do you know about Warp Quirks?"

I frowned, "Not much, all I really know is that their abilities usually hinge on very black or white requirements. The more common one being they can't travel to a place they haven't seen or been too before…but surely they have seen inside the campus right?"

"USJ has a much looser security than the main campus as it's not in use full time. it would be easy for a Warp Quirk user to enter with little to no presence. Main campus however is protected at all times due to its image as a Headquarters of sorts. The Press cannot enter, and civilians don't have access beyond the doors. At best, they can enter the courtyard, and we already have countermeasures for that."

"You understand that if they have a way inside, they're going to throw everything they have at getting it the first try…right?" I argued, "Last time, they brought along a small _army_. Do you really think they would bring anything smaller on their main event?"

"Aizawa-kun disabled the majority of them by himself."

"And is now in intensive care with a far worsened condition than before, and a new limit to his own quirk usage. Is this a game to you?!" I growled quietly. Did this little pipsqueak realize the danger he was putting everyone through?

"One Pro Hero was enough to halt their first advance."

"No, One Pro Hero, a _class_ of academy students, and a case by case territory advantage, along with yours truly, _held_ _off_ their offensive. All Might had to come in and collect, and he was sent to the nurses right alongside Aizawa. I call that a _draw_ and they were _testing the waters_."

"You believe they have more trump cards?" Nezu said with a small smile.

"Of Course they do" I snorted with a huff, crossing my arms, "This is a united band of villains with more than one mastermind. They aren't stupid, and their Nomu or whatever no doubt took some experimentation to create. I _highly_ doubt they aren't perfecting it _right now_, and making more of them for assurance. Next fight, they will fight to win more than the battle, but to make you _lose_."

"Creating that force takes time." Nezu said, calmly patting my knee, "We can prepare as well as they do."

"You play by the rules, they don't."

"You doubt that we can keep you safe within these walls?"

"While it's true its more secure than the hotel I'm staying in, and overlooking the fact that I can take care of myself without the UA becoming my personal nanny, the fact of the matter is they will be _ready_. They're not a gang of thugs to just roll up and start knocking with ol painless. You can't play this like a game with the pieces you have."

"You underestimate this school" Nezu said, giggling to the side, "And a Hotel? We have dorms you know."

"They are also nine to thirteen times more costly than the hotel."

"Well, accept my offer and stay for free." He said with a smile and wink, and I face-palmed.

"You're supposed to be super smart, right?" I said, lowering my fingers to stare through them, "How much time do you think we have?"

Nezu's smile slowly died, before he sighed and hopped onto the foot of my cot, seating himself comfortably. "There are many variables that we don't know. How long did it take to make their Nomu? Where? Who is backing them? How rooted are they? How much are they going to stockpile before attacking? How patient are they?...accepting that quantifying so many variables is not effective, we simply have to play on what we know. We know they are cunning, smart, and fearless…but also looking to make a name."

He looked up at the ceiling, "I'd estimate that they will wait till after the Sports Festival."

"If they are waiting for an opportunity for live TV, why miss the most televised Heroic Event in the fall?" I exhaled, rubbing my nose in confusion. "That's counter to what you just said."

"They want to make a name for themselves as being powerful, and un-predictable. They seek to draw fear, and nothing upturns society like an unknown. They will gain reputation simply by waiting, and when they strike it will throw the town into disarray. This aligns with their time needed to prepare, and motivates them to build a stronger force to at _least_ terrorize the town, placing the _nation_ in fear of their presence and power."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "They want to trump our event, and show we are nothing compared to their power and violence. This will attack public moral, faith, trust, and symbiosis with the quirk community, and especially the Heroic community."

"Time is on their side." I said faintly, leaning back and falling onto my pillow, staring at the ceilings panels.

"Yes." He said simply, and I sighed.

"Then I need this more than you do." I muttered with a grunt, and I felt Nezu bounce on the springs, "Excellent!"

"I have conditions." I said bluntly, and he listened, "I won't have a roommate, body guard, or "guardian/monitor". I want access to the training facilities and permission to study the blueprints for this building. If you insist on keeping me here, I will need permission to use the kitchen and a runner for groceries."

Nezu smiled, "Are you testing me? Do you want a weekly massage and a licensed personal physician as well?"

Sarcasm, cute.

"Those are my terms. If they see me as target number one, then I need to get into suitable shape before shit hits the fan. If you refuse than I'll just roam about the city, and do what I can from there." I said flatly. What was he going to do? Arrest me? He's asking _me_, _my_ terms.

"You are aware you signed a legal contract before attending this school?"

"I'll drop out." I said immediately, "Protecting this place is more important than protecting me, simple math. I might be better off that way as well, just means I am free to navigate the world without restriction."

"You will have a guardian." Nezu said firmly, but trying to placate me to avoid an argument, "However they will stay in the room closest to yours, with a room key to enter as needed. They will accompany you on most or your activities, and provide assistance or serve as a boundary when needed."

"And if I say no and drop out?"

"Then they will follow you, wherever you go." Nezu said, before smiling widely, "I just want to keep you safe."

"…fine." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "Who's this guardian?"

"Well, considering the separate rooms, gender isnt an issue, and also factoring the location being UA, rank or position won't interfere. Perhaps someone with a Quirk specializing in incapacitation? I have a few in mind." Nezu said with a glint in his eye, and I just shrugged, "So long as it's not #1 Crusader Blondie, I could hardly give a damn."

"Excellent! Please, follow me to your new dorm!" he said cheerfully, hopping off the mattress and walking to the laptop, retrieving his device and heading for the door.

"Err, problem" I said suddenly, and he turned, "What's that?"

"I need my clothes."

"Ah."


	10. Chapter 10, Level Difference

This campus was a lot bigger than what I had previously believed.

Like, I knew it was _big_, you can't have a training area the size of a baseball field pluss wiggle room, and have a "small" campus.

But having multiple basement floors is cheating.

We stepped into an elevator, a regular, run of the mill elevator. I walked in, stood calmly, and waited for Nezu to push whatever button would take me to my apparent "dorm".

And by button, I meant the ones on the panel, where all of the buttons are _supposed to be_.

Nope.

The little rat just hopped up and tapped the insignia of UA above the panel, speaking clearly once he landed.

"Echo, take us down."

"You're sure? it's pretty far." Came a very _real_ voice from all around me, and I tensed, my eyes darting and widening as I felt absolutely no presence whatsoever. This wasn't like Toru, who was just invisible, she was still there…this person simply _didn't _have a presence.

"But of course, faraway places yield the best rewards." Nezu said, fixing his necktie, and there was a small ding.

"Accepted" came a sudden robotic voice, and I frowned, staring at the rat as he glanced at me.

"What?"

"You realize people stopped doing silly codes like that after world war two?" I said flatly, and he huffed, turning his head.

"You young people and you opinions."

"You old people and your role-play."

He turned away, hiding his embarrassment from my immediate retort, and I just rolled my eyes. yeah, I was young and probably stupid, but their old.

They have no excuse.

Though I suppose being childish once in a while couldn't hurt.

"I don't have to say that every time I get in the elevator do I?"

Nezu just snorted, "No, all the kids just greet Echo before they can go down."

Oh, thank god. I cant imagine me retaining my sanity if I had to do that _every time_ I wanted to use the elevators.

"So, why the secrecy here anyway? It's a student dorm no?"

Nezu shifted on his feet, weighing his responses, and selecting one, "While that is true, it isnt the _whole_ truth."

"Um…so…?" I said slowly, waiting for his explanation, and I recived it with a dose of nervousness as he turned and smiled as the doors opened behind him. "Well, this is a dorm for Quirk users who are still learning to control their quirks."

You fucking what?

We stepped out into an opened area, really giving off that "secret lab" vibe as all the surfaces were a metallic gray instead of a polished white. I didn't see anyone, but there were plenty of small noises coming from up ahead…were those tinted windows?

"You'll be staying here, though I do encourage you to be careful, accidents do happen."

I immediately voiced my thoughts, "your telling me I'm living with a bunch of kids?"

He tilted his head to the side, "We do organize this place by age and threat level, so you'll be with people only slightly younger than you, no younger than 12. The children require constant supervision and a guardian."

Oh…wait.

"Does that mean this is where all of the lethal quirk users learn to adjust and control themselves before entering society? I'm talking the _super_ lethal, like 13?"

"Or the ones that cause disturbance with little effort, yes."

Well, I can't _really_ be mad…I mean, I would have gone here myself if I didn't live in another area.

"So, where too? I only plan on spending my time here in my "dorm"." I said nonchalantly. I was fairly confident I could survive if I simply didn't bother anyone. If these people were…life threatening, then it was probably his request that I didn't fraternize with them anyway.

"Oh, don't be like that! All these kids could be good friends!" he said cheerfully, almost with a taunt, and I was genuinely confused.

"You mean the same ones that are extremely hazardous to their environments or other sources of life?"

He swatted my arm, "Don't be mean!"

I rolled my eyes, "So, what do you actually want me to do down here."

Nezu stopped, before turning on his heel, and tilting his head at me, "you don't think I brought you here for your own safety? It's a risk exposing this place to a stranger you know."

"And yet, somehow, you felt the need to not only include me, but endager all these kids to the villainous group that currently wants my head…don't play dumb with me."

He stared at me for a small time, before he smiled, "A clever one I see, excellent."

He turned, and resumed his walk, but with more purpose as his stride picked up the pace, "You are correct. I want you to do something for me while Im down here…and I believe that this will benefit the both of you greatly."

…should I take that as an insult or…actually, how else can I take that!

"Are you saying you brought me down here because you thought I was unstable?"

"Well, that's what you're here to correct." He said, arriving at a large metal door. I grimaced, looking at all the mechanisms that connected together along its surface, and my mind raced. I know I wasn't stable all the way to my max, something that we haven't even _identified_ yet, but surely my successes shouldn't warrant confinement! And if someone as bad as me was in here, then arent we both about to just kill eachother?

The door opened, and I clenched my fist. Maybe I could bust my way out of here. I could probably jump up the elevator shaft with a few leaps. It wouldn't be pretty, but it beats being locked inside a metal cage in this little runts basement.

The door opened all the way, and my shoulders twitched as I was ready to leap back, when I stopped…my mind going blank as I thought I was seeing things.

Inside this massive metal door…was not a prison cell.

It was a massive, massive training room.

My head turned left, and right, walking in absently as I forgot all about escaping, seeing kids my age, younger, and even older within their own stations. A child, no older than four, trying not to freeze glasses of water when he touched them. A woman old enough to be a mom across the room was stacking wine glasses, carefully and slowly placing them one on top of the other…at first, I thought it was pretty normal, until I saw her reach to scratch her leg, and tore a hole right through her sweatpants leg as if it was wet toilet paper.

There were dozens, hell, there was probably near 60 people in this large space dotting the area.

But the one I found the most impressive, and eye catching, was the blonde girl in the back corner. She was in a cordoned off room, with hammers, swinging like pendulums like that old science thingy with marbles and string. A hammer would swing down, and she would catch it in a single palm, before the hammer that was resting on her other palm would suddenly take off, as if all the force had transferred from one hammer to another. There were a total of 4 hammers, two on each side, and alternating as to which came down. She turned, focused and concentrating, beads of sweat rolling off her lightly muscled arms. Her tank top was practically soaked as it showed she had been at this for a while, and a small amount of blood was crusted above her lip.

Probably missed and got nailed by one.

Nezu led us over to her, something that surprised me slightly, and we stopped by the entrance to the space. He pressed a small button, and the hammers suddenly stopped, before slowly rising back into the ceiling. The girl in the center huffed a heavy breath, before making her way over to the door, snagging a water bottle on the way off of a shelf near the door. She opened it, and nodded to Nezu, before looking at me in surprise.

"Hey Nezu…who's this guy?"

"Same question, on her though" I said, pointing at her and Nezu prompting an explanation. Nezu just sighed, "introductions are needed it seems, walk with me Kate?"

"Sure." She said, eyeing me, before walking off.

Hmm, dunno if I like this chick, arrogance isnt a very attractive trait.

Nezu padded over to a small seating area outside a window to…Kate's?...training room. He gestured for me to take a place at his side, and I shrugged. I was pretty sure I could beat him to the door if I needed to, and he is obviously too important a person to leave down here forever. Someone will open the doors eventually.

"Kate, this is Ikari, Senshi Ikari. Ika-chan, this is Kate Rose, an American transfer."

We stared at each other for less than a second, before looking back at the well-dressed rat. He sighed, "Kate, I believe that Ika-chan here can accelerate your training to the next step."

"The next step huh?" she said, examining me again, but I wasn't paying her a smidgen of attention to the moment. I was more focused on something else.

"Ika-chan? Since when have you _ever_ called me that…don't do it anymore, its creepy." I said with a small shiver. A cutesy name like that? On me? a psycho rage monster?

Yeah, no. Ikari will do just fine for a first name thanks.

"Don't like it? Awe, I thought it was cute."

I grimaced, that would be the issue, "Pass on it, anyway, how does this help her…or me for that matter?"

Nezu smiled widely, "Because your quirks cancel each other out!"

…

..

.

. . . . .

I was a bit skeptical.

"…Ok." I said slowly, "she can stop big swinging hammers…yay? You realize that I have complete control when I hit that hard? How does this benefit me?"

"In the beginning, it won't." He admitted, "But when she grows, so will you!"

"I'm only down here until the whole issue with the criminal underworld wanting me dead is over with. That shouldn't be too long you know. I'm down for a good training session, but I don't see how this could really-"

"You don't think I can stop you?" Kate said suddenly, cutting me off mid thought-speech, and I slid my eye over to her.

"Look." I said, trying to be as simple and firm as possible, "It's cool that you can do what you were doing earlier, stopping falling hammers, that's awesome…but I hit a lot harder than a hammer, and I won't even be at full power. If this is training, I am gaining none of it."

She stared, her cerulean blue eyes slowly turning into a glare, and I ignored her for the time being. She was such a beauty too, shame it turned out this way.

"Ikari-san." Nezu said, and I returned my attention to him. "While it's true what you say, in the future, she is the key to your further development. Do you want to lose control every time you reach your uncontrollable state?"

I sighed, "She doesn't have an quirk that would calm me down, all she can do is take the hits…and as someone who can level a small town in a few minutes, that isn't a good spot for even All Might to be in."

Kate's eyes widened slightly at that info, "So you're an Enhancement type?"

I tilted my head from side to side, thinking of a way to simplify what it really was…well, when it doubt, be blunt.

"I get stronger the angrier I get." I said, raising my hands up, palms up, "on the low end of the scale, I'm what you would consider "low enhanced", where I'm only stronger than an average adult. On the other, I become "high enhanced", where I really don't know how strong I get, but it's enough to stand on even footing with All Might."

I just looked her in the eyes, and said it will full seriousness, "I don't believe that you will survive if I come at you with that kind of force. My power, speed, endurance…I honestly believe that you wouldn't make it."

I snatched a random thermos from under the seat, an unfortunate soul leaving it behind. "Even if you take the first punch…"

I poked the thermos, giving it a small dent.

"Maybe the second."

Another poke and a deeper dent.

"And a third."

"and a fourth.

"And a fifth."

"And finally, the sixth."

On my final poke, the thermos caved in, and folded on itself.

"Even if you could absorb my punches, the fact of the matter is you cannot take them all, and further to the point, you won't be _able_ to catch all of them. I'm not just as strong as All Might, I'm just as fast, if not faster. I don't hesitate, I don't think, I don't stop. I lose control, and that's it."

To further illustrate my point, I held the bottle on the top and bottom, palms facing it.

"And regardless of how tough you are…"

I crushed the thermos flat, what little liquid remained popped out of the creased side as it spewed across the table, the smell of fruit punch and the actual red color further demonstrating my claim.

"If I can push back All Might at the _end_ of my timer, at my limit, and powering down, then you can't stand in front of me. Not now, and not in a few years' time either." I said finally, and I tossed the flatted drinking bottle over my shoulder, letting it ding and roll as it found itself at the bottom of a garbage bin.

"Nezu, do you at least see my point here? She may have a strong quirk, a counter to my own in your own words, but at the present time, she might as well be trying to put out a forest fire with a garden hose."

"Are you done?"

I blinked, turning to see Kate looking at me almost…bored, "So your strong, stronger than I am…so what? Principal Nezu said to help me ,and by helping me, you will help yourself. All you have done is boast. Walk away, or get in the ring." She said, jutting her thumb over her shoulder to her training room, and I stared at the room unimpressed.

"Nezu…as I have said before, why should I take time out of my own training, for someone who already has control over their quirk?"

"Her Quirk allows her to manipulate Kinetic energy." Nezu said, and I nodded with a small appreciation, "That's pretty cool. I can see where "negating" would come in, but I'm guess from the blood in her hair that there is a limit."

She quickly wiped at it, trying to disperse of the evidence, and Nezu nodded, "Yes, currently, she can nullify vehicles with relative ease, however, her ability to manipulate the energy leaves her an issue. Because she is essentially absorbing it, she needs to disperse it. We are currently working on her speed."

I rubbed my brow, "Just admit it, I wont get anything out of this."

"A friend?"

I looked at her in curiosity, and she just huffed.

"Not buying it." I said with a cynical glance towards Nezu. "You're asking me to compromise my own time for someone who will most likely be a victim of the next villain she faces at her current level, something that will only happen sooner the closer she is too me, and more likely be worse as I wasn't afforded the time to prepare. What exactly do you hope to achieve here?"

"A victim!" she growled in fierce anger, and I ignored her, "I'm waiting Runt."

He stared at me, "Are you sure you want to be a hero?"

"Are you sure you want to be a teacher?" I countered off handedly, "You can make comments on my lack of compassion or linguistic brutality and harshness, but you cannot deny that you have caught me at the worst time possible, and want me to take on more responsibilities."

Kate had enough right then and there, standing up with a harsh clatter and heading back into the ring, slamming the training start button on the way through, and getting back too it. I didn't break my stare from Nezu.

He needed to stop treating me like an asset.

I was a weakness in this system, I critical hit spot.

"She needs a friend." He said quietly, watching her train, "I know this isn't something I should say, but perhaps a push is needed."

He looked at me, square in the eye, "Ikari, you've killed before, haven't you?"

I blinked in surprise…that was not what I was expecting. My mind flashed back in time, the town in ruins, flames and smoke…I was alone.

"What of it." I said tersely, monotonously. I can't lose my temper, this is a touchy spot.

"It was an accident, I'm sure." Nezu said sadly, "People with enhancement quirks never really understand their difference from others until someone else is in pain. Intellect, ability, strength, it's always some form of suffering that clarifies the difference."

"Get to the point."

"She has also."

I slowly turned, looking at her again, her? Killed?

Kinetic energy…

Kinetic energy was basically motion. If she could stop and start motion on demand…I could see how that would lead to a fatality.

"Her mother died on the table while giving birth. Her last few heartbeats started her own."

I rolled my eyes, "that hardly-"

"And since then, she has claimed three more, all close family."

I stopped…a mother dying in childbirth, while sad, wasn't an unheard of occurrence…but three more.

"Her oldest brother, her grandfather, and her first friend." He said sadly, "All of them died of sudden heartattacks. Unable to move, unable to breath, their heart unable to beat…they died. She had no way of knowing, they would give no sign. They would die in her arms."

Well that's pretty heavy.

"And you think I can befriend her because I can relate?" I said softly, "Her pain and mine, while similar, are different. While hers might have been accidental, I…am a murderer."

He looked at me softly, facing me fully and knitted his fingers, tilting his head to the side. "Will you tell me?"

I snorted as I shook my head, "So you can tell someone else just like you are right now? Not a chance, my demons are mine to carry." I said firmly, "Though I will tell you this."

"It was no accident." I said firmly, before standing up and walking forward with a rather strong aura, "Perhaps she needs to understand the difference."

"Ikari…" Nezu called after me, but I did nothing to respond. I walked up to the door, and tried to open it. I got a loud red flash, telling me it was dangerous.

Cute.

I kicked the door directly off its hinges, something that had the entire facility stop and watch what was happening. Kicking in a lab safety lock-out door was like head-butting a building and seeing it fall over. It was possible, it was built to withstand attacks like that!

I walked in without a care for the falling hammers, and it was obvious I had Kate's attention. She was still practicing, while watching me come closer. "I'm busy."

I didn't respond, instead, I stomped the ground, and launched forward, clearing the distance between us in less than a second, and batting a falling hammer away with enough force to warp the metal face, and bend the "handle" that allowed it to swing straight, embedding it in the ceiling at the height of its axis. I stared at her dead in the eye, seeing her obvious shock, before she attempted to school it away in vain.

"I was never good at dealing with people like you. your Confidence and Self-Assurance are a suicidal brew, even if fake." I said slowly. The hammers stopped swinging, retreating back into the ceiling after taking damage to its system, and Kate was staring at me with narrowed eyes, thought I could see her shoulders tense and her vein in her neck increase in size as she was put on air.

I stared at her intensely, squared off and definitely not looking happy as my rage powered me up, "Get Ready."

She immediately kicked out a back leg, and raised a hand. I stared at her longer, before I pulled my own fist back, un-blinking, and unleashed a medium sized blow to see if she could handle it.

Needless to say she did her best.

And it was enough…barely.

She skidded, something I didn't think was possible considering her "mastery" over her quirk, and managed to successfully output the absorbed force into the air behind her.

She was not expecting it to boom like thunder, blowing her hair wildly as the blond curls flew in front of her face. I stared at her, readying another fist, "Get Ready."

She was not ready.

She quickly swiped her hair out of her eyes, before bringing forth both arms in reflexive defense. My punch connected, with much more serious force, and she left the ground. I could _see_ the kinetic energy roll off her arms like a golden fog, and blow out behind her as the pressure took it to even greater heights.

She flew.

She slammed into the wall of the training room behind her, falling to the ground soon after. Two feet free fall might not be steep, but after a blow like that, it might as well have been twenty. She fell hard, on all fours, and definitely looking a little more honest with her emotion.

Fear.

I stared at her from across the room, watching her movements, I walked forward, my fist clenched, and my eyes flaring an angry red as I drew closer. She stood up hastily, trying to prepare herself, and I sighed, my rage fleeing me as my angry aura died down slightly.

"Would you believe it if I only told you that was Stage Two?"

She huffed, her resolve slackening.

"Two out of four, though technically five."

She froze, staring at me in numb realization.

I turned, and left. I didn't need to say it, she was smart enough to understand the situation. Her ability was promising.

But for what she wanted, it was nowhere near good enough, or even close to passing…it had no value for me.

I stopped by Nezu, "Where's my dorm?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark…I didn't see the need to rack up a bunch of charges while I was staying here. The lights were off, AC off, power breakers tripped for only one outlet, and plugged into it, was my headphones, and phone charger. I was reclining on the bed, relaxing in the dark space. I wasn't really one to stew on issues, but now felt like a good time to just sit down, relax, and have a long good think.

The Villains want me…ok. That's not too unheard of.

I am now being held on campus for the foreseeable future.

I'm being asked to complete a task that runs opposite to my own interests at the current time…the investment in tutoring Kate might benefit me in the long run, but I won't get to survive till payday if I can't strengthen myself first.

…and to do that, I need to train.

Can I train her alongside me?

How?

Why?

She'll be attacked too, probably taken by them as well as me for her ability.

Should I invest in her, if possible, and rely on her, should I try and split my time both ways, or should commit wholly to myself, and try and protect both of us?

Does it matter even? They might not be even able to get me down here, at which point she would be safe. She only needs protection if she's attacked after all.

What to do…

I clenched my fist tightly, anger spiraling as I grit my teeth, my fists clenched audibly as the tension picked up immediately. What do I do!? Why am I responsible!?

…or am I not?

Is it a Hero's job to coddle?

…but isn't it a Hero's job to protect everyone?

And to do that, I need to get stronger.

And to do that…I need her.

But if I'm dead before that, then what was the whole fuckin point?

…what would my mother do…?

I suppose I knew that answer…but I wasn't her.

This simply _wasn't_ advantageous to me, it just wasn't. I have to train someone else in the HOPES that one day they are capable of helping me.

Objectively, there were two variables, her growth, and her limit. Limits can be expanded with time, sure, but expansion on your limit takes more than a month, this aint a movie. Even if she grows fast, even if, by some miracle, she manages to rapidly surpass expectations, and shoot forward…then what? What if she falls just short? What if she can't help me?

Is that risk worth this?

Considering it all together, is the chance of my outcome worth the risk against the chances of the other outcomes?

…no.

It's not.

But the fact is that I shouldn't stop her either. She wont continue to progress with those hammers. They don't train combat, they don't train speed, and they sure as hell don't train battle sense other than the obvious "MOVE" instinct, which is born in everyone.

She _does_ need an external source…I would be the most apt. But is that time worth expending against my own schedule?

I let out a low, long, dry sigh. My fists slowly unclenched, and I rolled my shoulders. It had been a few days since that incident…maybe I had been thinking about this the wrong way. In a rather vicious fact, it depended on her. Both variables depended on her. My own control couldn't even be focused on until she was quite powerful. I cant trust Nezu to push her if I choose not to either, that scheming Runt probably thinks that I will help her out of desperation or some kind of distant hope.

I stood up, opening my door with a swift push, and stepped out into the hallway. She would probably be back at her little training arena right? I walked at a steady pace, my steps quiet thuds as I shoved my hands in my pockets in mental examination.

Perhaps the answers to those variables will prove useful.

I stepped out into the massive room, and it quieted almost immediately. I ignored it, my careless nonchalance continued on its path to Kate's segment. I idly glanced around, seeing the children stare at me with apprehension, and the adults in slight disapproval and dislike.

As if I give a shit.

I walked up to the door, and, instead of knocking, kicked it down with a loud clang.

That outta get her attention.

The training room was silent, its occupants sitting in the center in a meditative position. Nezu was in front of her, mirroring her action. I snorted.

"I didn't think religious practices were allowed on an unbiased educational facility."

Nezu turned, and sly smile on his face, "I see you have come back, have you made your decision?"

I stopped, staring at Kate, who remained intentionally ignorant of my presence. Ignoring a guy who got stronger with increasing anger is not a smart play.

"That depends on the answers to my questions, and the agreeance to my conditions. Forgive my rant, but it's important you have all the facts, as well as Kate."

One of Kate's eyes opened slowly to glance at my feet, and it closed again, ignoring me.

I kinda liked that stubbornness though; it's a good quality to have considering it'll be the only thing picking her back up after I knock her around like a piñata in a birthday party.

"Here's the deal. I'm stronger than you. You know this, I know this, Nezu knows this. I stand to lose the MOST out of this three way arrangement."

"I gain nothing." Nezu said blankly, and I turned to him with a glare, "Except the worlds next #1 Hero if I train her to fight me, someone who basically equals All Might in physical prowess."

Nezu stared at me, Kate opening her eyes to look at me, then at Nezu in shock.

The Rat smiled, "Interesting."

"I told you before, I'm not stupid. I am sacrificing my safety, time, and self to cultivate _your_ future asset, not necessarily mine."

"Go on."

Motherfucker I was still speaking.

"Basically, I have to get her up to snuff _before_ she graduates if she is going to be of any use to me before you send her off. However…if I can get what I want, I have no issue with training her to be the best."

Kate whipped back to look at me, and I continued as if she wasn't there.

She might as well not have been, she hasn't said anything.

"My…proposal." I said carefully, and Nezu leaned in, "Is that I will train her for a set period of time, and depending on the _results_, nothing else, I will continue, or quit. It's true, you have me in the sense that she can help me, but her help is limited, and I know you'll do your best to push her forward as All Might's Second Coming or whatever."

"How long?" Nezu asked curiously.

Not denying a single thing I said…at least he is honest when caught.

"I decide." I said bluntly, and he wrinkled his nose, "The ball isnt in your court Nezu, its in mine. I don't like you, I'm doing this for me, and _exclusively_ me. If you don't like it, tough, Ill just find another Hero Academy."

"What's the conditions." He said monotonously, and I tilted my head.

"This will depend on her, primarily her rate of growth and her limit. If she grows quick, but discovers a block, im gone. If she's slow, I'm gone. If you cant accept these terms…well, I'm gone."

"Depends on Kate hmm…" Nezu said, turning and examining Kate closely…not the kind you'd expect a friend to give…but like a scientist examining a horse for stats.

"Depends on her" I said simply, "I'm going to use her to better myself, as she is me. I will put her in the medical ward, more than once, and by the end of it, she will either owe me one, be dead, or be my arch nemeses."

"And the fourth?" she suddenly asked, and I stared at her impassively, "Was there one?"

"…or _you're_ dead." She said, her eyes opening with a confident glare.

…I cant tell if she is just really determined, really stupid, or just bull-headed in nature.

I found myself smile dangerously, a smile that definitely didn't belong on the face of a hero. "See if you can back up your words. If you got stuff, best grow fast, or its meaningless. Nezu, I'm not doing anything until I have your word, right here right now…deal?"

Nezu stared at Kate, before looking at me, sizing me up, before he walked away, his little shoes clicking.

"I'd like to add a condition."

"I recall saying this wasn't up to you."

"…you have a bad habit of taking things by storm."

"I'm sick of your games." I said, before I glared at him more powerfully, and I let off some heat as I kicked up a notch, and my skin reddened as steam started to hiss against the cool floor.

**"Deal, or am I taking my leave?"**

We had a good, long, stare. The silence itself was intense, the little rodent holding up well under my gaze. I couldn't tell if he was just confident I wouldn't do anything, or had some sort of defense against me if I just charged at him.

He stared at my unwavering angry eye, before he just…smiled.

Nezu's smile grew larger, before it erupted with laughs, happily giggling as if my death stare was amusing. He clapped his hands together, and replied, "Whatever it takes!"

"Then it sounds like we are a go." I said, before waving him off like a pest, "Nezu, get lost, and while waddling outta here, open your check book. Recovery Girl is gonna need a raise too."

He left without a word…I could tell, he liked me as little as I liked him. The difference? It wasn't within his power to contain me. he simply does not have the measures, within the confines of the law, to criminally incapacitate me, and that is about the only way you could stop me.

Kate stood up, and entered a stance, her hands glowing a strange yellow orange, like when you show a light and pressed your thumb against it.

"We'll start at stage One, and work our way up." I said, smile still in place, and I tossed my jacket to the side as I rolled my neck, "don't wimp out on me ok? 110% starting right now."

She glared in anger and offense at my statement, and her hands flared, "Cmon!"

I rushed forward, her face lighting up with shock as I sped in her guard before she even had a chance to shift stances.

BOOM

…

…

The idiot didn't even more her arms. What kind of opponent will aim for your block?

Or was I too fast?...this is going to take a while.

"Nezu! Just bring Recovery Girl Down here!"

XXX

"U.A. Sports Festival?"

I was, in a word, concerned. Aizawa was still in bandages, definitely crippled beyond imaginable levels, and far from a joking mood.

I am not exactly fond of being a public tool for entertainment.

The rest of the class shared my surprise, but their follow up reactions were more positive.

"This is your chance to demonstrate your abilities. Most new Heroes intern and current Pro Hero businesses, or participate in their exercises to gain public favor as well as experience, this is not something to skip out on." He said blandly, and I could tell that was aimed at me somehow.

Jokes on him, I'm not out to impress anyone.

In fact I probably won't even be participating, the whole issue with the League of Villains and that.

I twiddled my pencil on my thumb like a propeller, catching it and spinning it again intermittently as the class conversed with themselves on what this meant for them. In terms of my priorities, this kinda…brought questions more than answers. I was working with Kate now, made good progress these last few…days? weeks? I don't really remember.

Either way, she could handle stage 2 real well. Something that only Pro Heroes might have had a chance of doing. In terms of finding gaining their approval, over raising my own partner…dunno.

Weird thing to ponder.

Class ended after that rather swiftly, probably because I was little caught up in thought. I headed out first, as per usual custom, though it was something that caught me off guard when I sawa nearly thirty plus people standing outside our door.

"Umm…Hi?" I said in mild confusion, staring at all of them. I was taller than nearly everyone in the crowd, and no doubt imposing as the first few kids in my vicinity backed away instinctively. I pushed the door wider open, and stepped aside.

"Probably a classroom activity or something, Good luck I guess." I said with a wave over my shoulder, and made to walk off.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I heard Ururaka exclaim, and I figured it was the door coming back to whack her in the face, "sorry!" I called deftly, but my ears listened in a little more.

"Their crowding the exit! What are they here for?"

"They're scoping out the competition retard, they wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush. They're checking us out before the big battle…fucking idiot."

Bakugo, that is actually sound logic. Your profanity almost made it memorable.

Bakugo walked right to the front of the group, standing right in their eyes, and glared, "It's pointless to try, so why don't you just Fuck Off, ya god damn mob."

"DON'T GO CALLING PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW A MOB RIGHT OFF THE BAT!" Broomstick exclaimed from the back, and…for some reason still standing here, rolled my eyes.

"I came to see what you guys are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant." A voice said from the middle of the pack, walking forward.

"Are all the kids enrolled at the Department of Heroics this way?" he continued, coming forward. Midoriya and Tenya- Ahem Broomstick were about to lose their shit over the sudden panic that swiped their hands side to side, and I frowned, speaking up.

"Don't be fooled, this guy is just stupid competitive by default, he's got an inferiority complex a mile wide and a borderline psychotic desire to bully." I said flatly, and Bakugo, who was already looking ready to blow up the mob, turned on me, "TEME! GO DIE AFTER I BEAT YOU TO A CRISP!"

I blinked, before pointing at him, "See?"

"I'm a bit disillusioned. So that's it huh? There's lots of kids who wind up in the General Ed. Or Other departments because they failed the heroics one…did you know?"

I shrugged, "We all took the same test."

"And based on the results of the Sports Festival, People can be re-evalutated, and transferred to the Heroics, and the reverse is also a possible outcome….Scoping out the competition? If nothing else, a General Ed kid like me is thinking…"

He stepped right into Bakugo's face, speaking dully, "Hey, why don't I try pulling the rug out from under those heroic's kids while they're on their high horses?...consider it a declaration of war."

I tilted my head to the side…he was angry, but not at us…I wonder just who it's directed towards.

"HEY! You! I'm from the B Class!" I heard a battle cry directed at us, and I turned, staring him with rather concentrated intensity, "Declaration of war right? nifty…move."

I turned to all of them, and I picked up the tempo as heat started to pour out, "All of you…**Move_._**"

They leapt aside like grasshoppers, and I walked through, making it quick.

"And you…you're the worst."

I stopped, turning questioningly, looks like he was done staring at Bakugo from a few inches away. "Having a go at me now? No offense, but I'm not the type of person you want to upset."

"Is that a threat?"

I shook my head, "No no, it's just how my Quirk works…what's up?"

He walked forward, standing a few feet away, "You're a loose cannon at best. I saw the recordings of your training exercise…its hardly proper heroic conduct."

He winded up for another speech, and I stopped him, a finger right in front of his nose, "Look kid, I get your all bent out of shape, totally awful, you've got a pair of balls and nobody doubts it. Go pitch your bitch to Aizawa or the Principal, I'll even set you up on a date, ok?"

Silence.

The kid…looked really angry, "I guess all of you really ARE arrogant beyond belief. Don't think one _battle_ changes-"

I shot straight to the Awakened state, and the pressure everyone felt tripled. The kiddie with the balls staggered back suddenly in shock, and I looked him dead in the eye. It disappeared just like that, everyone glued their eyes on me.

"One battle doesn't change anything." I said bluntly, "I myself have been through many. I only came here for the formalities and assistance in mastering my destructive power. If you're trying to flex or host a pity party, do me a favor and get yourself a person who gives a fuck instead of me. I don't care how badass you are, or how big your balls are, or how mistreated and _unfortunate_ you are…it's just as you said. Prove it at the festival. If you're up to par, step up, if you're not, work harder. I ain't your nanny, and I ain't your rival. Put your big boy pants on and get your shit together. We are all peers, this hierarchy crap gives me a damn headache."

I pointed at the kid who shouted at me earlier, "And you too! It shouldn't fucking matter if you're in A or B; the goal is to be a HERO. If you're so caught up in the letter on the front of your classroom door I really don't think you should be here to start with."

I looked back at the guy whom I first started with, and he regarded me slowly. I took that chance to break the moment and flick the dude right in the nose lightly, making him recoil in shock and small pain.

"Later Mr. Anon."

I turned and walked away, putting my earbuds in to mute whatever rebuttal he had to that, and mused as to what I could steal from the cafeteria. Nezu was paying for my meals after all, maybe I should just buy my class lunch.

Nah, don't like em that much.

I could a drink at a vending machine…

Perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyya Guys! Been a hot minute huh? Lol, well, lots has happened, this whole Virus going around and that.**

**I hope everyone is doing well, staying safe, and while I personally wasn't let off work as I work two essential businesses, I thought I could post a bunch of chapters and give you guys some reading material. Keep in mind it isnt really…proof read? I guess? There may be the odd typo, but Hey, it will be fun to look through with a critical eye…or at least more fun that absolute boredom XD.**

**Stay Safe guys! Please enjoy the following chapters.**

**XXX**

"GATHER 'ROUND MASS MEDIA! This year, all your favorite high school kids will let their youth run free like a bucking bronco once again…THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL HAS BEGUN! EVERYBODY! ARE. YOU. READY!?"

"Jeez, doesn't that guy just turn down his volume? What's wrong with using the speakers?" I mumbled, cleaning an ear with a pinky, stretching lazily.

"Everyone! Are you preparations complete!? We're set to enter in no time!" Tenya lectured loudly, and went vastly ignored.

"Damn, I really wanted to wear my costume."

"They're not allowed, unfair advantages and that."

I rolled my eyes, as if their spandex could give them any other benefit than scarring their opponents eyes.

"Midoriya" A dry voice called monotonously, and I turned in interest as Midoriya flinched…interesting, I didn't think Todoroki would actually call anyone out…wonder what brought this on.

They moved to the corner, not that it mattered, as they became the center of attention, Todoroki spoke first. "On an objective basis, I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength."

Midoriya was fidgeting, "Wha!? Ah, uh, yeah…"

"Even so, you've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right?"

Midoriya flinched, right on the money it seems, Todoroki continued, "I feel no need to pry into that…but."

Todoroki squared off, "I'm going to beat you."

The class suddenly buzzed, "Oho?! What's this? A declaration of war from the strongest kid in the class!?" Retard said in amazement, incurring a snarl from Bakugo.

"What's with the belligerence all of a sudden! Don't spring this on him right before-" Harden came in on defense, but Midoriya's fists clenched. "I'm not here to play nice and make friends", Todoroki said bluntly, "but whatever."

Midoriya looked down, fiddling with his shirt, "I have no idea what you want from me…Telling me all that. You're definitely stronger than me. I think the vast majority of the people are probably no match for you…"

"C'mon Midoriya, don't be so negative-" Harden chimed in nervously, but was cut off from Midoria, actually squaring off himself. My eyes widened at the determination appearing in the boy's eyes, and my own fired up slightly at seeing his drive.

"Even so! Everyone, even kid's from other departments are aiming for the top with all their might!...so not even I…can just let myself lag behind the rest!"

He stood strong, "So I'm going to go for it, With all my might, too!"

The class had their moment to appreciate it, and I laughed, a small shock of surprise, "Well said! Don't pussy out now!" all this emotional stuff was making me a little free-lipped!

He flinched and moved back to his normal state, and I just laughed again, standing up from my seat against the wall, and walking over.

"I do believe its time, show 'em what your made of Nervous Wreck!" I said with a wide smile, and he shook a little in realization at the crowd no doubt outside the door. I pushed him along, "C'mon!"

"IT'S THE FRESHMEN STAGE! AUDIENCE MEMEBERS, THE STUDENDS ARE MAKING THEIR ENTRY NOW!"

I walked with a hand firmly on Midoriya's shoulder, steering him forward as his footsteps became stronger.

"You've got something to reach don't you?" I asked conversationally, and he nodded, not really understanding, and I shook him a little, "Then you best stand up straight, I'm gonna get a crook in my back if I have to lean over any more."

He stood up straight like a nimrod, and I just chuckled at his energy, and we stepped out.

"HERO CLASS 1-A MAKES IT TO THE STAGE! SHOW THESE KIDS YOU'RE HERE FOR THEM!" Mic roared out at everyone, and the cheer was met with thousands of voices…maybe even tens of thousands.

Midoriya looked ready to shit himself. "Who-oao….so many people."

I pulled him up straight, "c'mon, what's more important, the people or my back? Think fast."

He was straight once again, and I just smiled. I could have let go, but this was more entertaining.

"Now Now, Fair Play!" a Heroine called from a smaller stage platform, and her outfit was definitely her selling point for remembrance.

"Hey! Check it out! If it isnt the 18+ only Heroine Midnight! She's the chief referee for the freshman stage this year!"

I blinked and looked over at Nezu, who was undoubtedly in the booth with Mic way up top…was this a way of trying to appease me? He knew I needed a Pro Heroine to assist me in my growth…interesting. I had a specific hero in mind, but she might work too…provided she keeps her whip to herself. That will no doubt piss me off faster than her quirk can put me to sleep.

"Wait, did you say "18+ only"? Even though this is a high school! Is that really ok!?"

"SILENCE! MY TENURE HERE IS PERFECTLY ON THE LEVEL! NOW, FRESHMEN REP COME FORWARD!"

I glanced at Tenya, but blinked when he looked straight at me in surprise and horror…what?

"IKARI SENSHI OF CLASS 1-A! YOUR ATHLETE'S OATH!"

….huh?

I blinked in stupor pointing at myself, "Ha?"

"You did place first" Midoriya reminded me under my grip, and I fought the urge to throw him. I released him, and walked forward, my mind blanking on what exactly to say. I walked up onto the platform, and looked at the mic…what to say.

I stared out at everyone, looking at my class as well as the other classes, and even up at the stands.

"**My Oath huh…"** I said dully into the mic…

I leaned over to midnight, "What's that?"

"A promise of excellence." She said immediately, and I frowned, no point in stating something stupidly obnoxious…hmm.

"**I pledge to **_**try**_** and not break the stage, no promises though."**

Laughter, I was expecting that, though I could have sworn I caught a grateful look from a Pro Hero on the sidelines…CementFish or whatever. He probably would have been tasked with remaking it. The stadium howled at what they thought was a joke, and I just hopped off, walking past my bewildered peers, my class mates and competitors. I went back to Midoriya's side, and just kinda stood there.

I looked at Midoriya quizzically, "That was all I had to do right?"

"U-u-uh yeah, I think so!" he squeaked at the sudden collection of eyes that drew near him by proxy, and I just sighed. This kid seriously needed a pair of balls, how long is it going to take? The dude can knock over a god-damned sky scraper.

"Now! Without any delay, let's get the first even started!" Midnight announced, and the crowd cheered so loud I almost missed Ururaka's little comment.

"Everything at U.A.'s always without delay." She mumbled, and I chocked on a giggle…she looked so utterly stoic at that statement it just looked hilarious!

A large slot wheel appeared above her head, and she cracked her whip at it as it started spinning rapidly. Was it really at random? That seems like a massive flex or a publicity stunt.

Probably the later.

"These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful First Event is….THE OBSTACLE COURSE RACE!" The machine stopped, exploding with light as the name "Obstacle Race" lit up with a neon glow.

What.

"It's a race between all the classes, Every Member! The course is a Four Kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things! So as long as you don't go of course, anything is fair game! Racers! TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

A massive wall folded out into a pair of doors, and people rushed to get front line spots. I hung near the back, letting my class jockey for an early spot. I stood alone near the back, watching them all with an impassive stare.

"**What's This! The Freshman Rep is giving them a head start!"** Midnight announced over the mic, and the crowd boo'd. I looked up in confusion at the statement, and every big screen in the stadium had my "are you an idiot?" expression plastered on it in high definition.

"Ha?" I said slowly, before snorting, "yeah, a head start, you could call it that." I said, before a large grin split my features, and I kicked the ground with my toes, stabbing into the turf and falling into a sprinters stance. People who were watching me suddenly no longer wanted to be in my line of fire.

Not that it mattered.

"**Uh Oh! Look Out freshman! I get the feeling the start of this race is going to be messy! TIMER STARTS NOW!"**

The lights started to flicker, and the line was scrambling to remain close to the front without being in my way.

The truth is, I was this far back for a run-up. I needed one for my soon to be +1…I still owed her.

"GO!"

Everyone dog piled forward, and I just jumped into the fray, lowering my shoulder and throwing people over my shoulder as I barreled through. I could have jumped over, but I needed her first.

Ice shot across the ground, and I could hear the announcer scream in delight, "OOO! TODOROKI TAKE THE LEAD WITH AN EARLY SPRINT!"

Soon enough, my peers who could leapt forward, catching up, and I grinned.

There she is!

"Yowch! I'm all frozen!"

"So cold!"

"That bastard!"

Sorry fellas, got a favor to repay.

I jumped up, cracking the ice slightly at my take off, and I snagged Yaoyorozu-sama right out of the air, startling her as I hooked an arm around her waist, and swung her onto my back in one smooth swap. I landed again just in time to see Todoroki freeze over the…oh hey, those are the Zero-pointers from the exam. Nice…old news though.

"**1-A's TODOROKI! BUSTING THROUGH AND SABOTAGING THE OTHERS IN ONE MOVE! THIS GUY'S COLD!"**

"What are you doing?!" Yaoyorozu-sama shrieked in surprise and embarrassment, and I just laughed as she held on for dear life, the dust and ice falling around us like a mini-Armageddon.

"Repaying a favor Yaoyorozu-sama, it's the least I can do!" I said with a wide smile. Part of me wished I could have taken Toru, but she was invisible, and in this crowd, finding her was going to be a lot harder than it already was. At least this way, I was clearing a slate.

"You're taking this too seriously!"

"Nah, I think I'm pretty chill, don't fall by the way!"

"**It Looks like Freshman Rep has taken on a +1! How cute!"**

I just ignored the voice as Yaoyorozu-sama went silent at the announcement, and I sprinted forward, rapidly leaving the crowd behind me, and closing the distance between me and Todoroki way to fast. Robots swerved in to intercept me, and I felt Yaoyorozu-sama let go of a hand from my shoulders. I hooked an arm behind me to catch her right leg in surprise, and I saw a staff end point out past me.

Was this a jousting match now?

I actually kinda like it!

I laughed out loud, uproariously even as I closed the distance with even more speed, "I'll trust you on this one Yaoyorozu-sama!"

"Call me Momo!" she cried fiercely, and stabbed a robot straight through the head, discarding the staff and summoning another one in the time it took to greet the next one with a powerful swipe to its neck, knocking it off course. An idea pinged off in my head, and I leaned forward, lowering to the ground slightly, and I brought my left arm forward like a shield. A group of them appeared, releasing themselves from Todoroki's hasty Ice grip, and charging us in a line.

Excellent!

Momo let out a grunt, and suddenly, my vision shaded briefly as she slapped a short medieval shield on my arm. I was ecstatic! She could read my mind!

"I'm liking you more and more! Yaoyor-Momo!" I said mid correction, and she swiped the first two away, leaving me the big one.

"Hold on!" I roared, and I kicked off, slamming into it with enough force to make it warp around my shield. The shield itself crumpled, but it prevented sharp metal fragment and powered wires from zapping me out of commission as I ripped the thing in two with a fast strike to the side. I hooked her other leg, fully supporting her, and I charged faster, blurring the surroundings.

"_Please note that most people cannot properly register their surroundings like us speedsters! To them, it is a mass blur of color and a nauseous experience. Practice proper restraint."_ A voice echoed in my mind, and I slowed down slightly.

"What's wrong?!" Momo asked, and I kept my pace, definitely a good one, and still closing ground. Should probably watch my heat level as well, don't want to burn her.

"Last time I took a friend with me at faster speeds, they threw up." I chuckled over my shoulder, not the least bit tired from the extended speedy sprint thanks to my quirk.

"**So the first barrier was a piece of cake?! How about the second?! Fall and you're out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it!"**

I blinked as I rounded a corner, and I saw it. A veritable deathtrap with columbs of rock acting as stepping stones with ropes in between.

They expected me to crawl?

Fuck that!

I steadied my course, and steam started to huff out of my mouth as I riled up at the indignation. As if I would ever make Yaoyorzu-sama crawl like that! Silly thing to get angry about, but when you want to be angry, anything works.

Momo's grip tightened around my chest as I didn't slow down, and she screamed into my ear, "YOU SURE ABOUT THIS!?"

"Your light as a feather!" I said back deftly, and I jumped, springing off the Cliffside, right past Todoroki, who was skating on the ropes, and leapfrogging from rock to rock, clearing the entire section in less than a minute.

"**Class 1-A's IKARI SENSHI STEALS FIRST WITH AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF STRENGTH! SHE BETTER BE WORTH IT!"**

Again with the romance jokes! I don't need to explain it to the whole fucking nation do I?

"**The Leads keep breaking ahead, while the rest of the pack is bunched up! Our racers don't know how many will get to move on, so all they can do is aim for first place! Our new leader has reached the final barrier! That is to say…THE MINEFIELD! IT'S A Deadly explosive carpet! A quick glance is all you need to reveal the mines locations, but can you run full speed and watch your step at the same time!?"**

I skidded to a stop. I couldn't clear the whole thing in one go, and I wasn't risking taking both of us out for my mistake. I couldn't throw her across, and Todoroki will move faster through the mines thanks to his little icy path. He won't start with it to prevent an easy path for followers, but he will definitely use it to close the gap.

I can't have that.

So then, I have two choices…

Leave her behind.

Or set them all off to clear a path.

I growled at the situation, before another option occurred.

Or, I could let Todoroki over take me, and just use his path, and overtake him again…it would be risky.

But doable.

I doubt he out would outright attack me, but Momo would have my back regardless-

"I GOT YOU! DIE YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I heard a vicious battle cry behind me, and light flared as I whirled around, and tried to shield Momo from the blast…except I had my arms hooked under her legs.

Oh boy.

I ducked low immediately, swirling under it, and watching in amusement as it set off the first mine, and sent Bakugo into a series of flips as he tried to right himself. The dude can fly?!

"Oh! Sorry, forgot you were racing with me!" I said with a laugh, and he snarled, "ASSHOLE! GET LOST!" he snarled, before launching off, "FIRST PLACE IS MINE!"

Well, I can't have that.

Time to test our teamwork!

"Momo, think your strong enough to polevault us?

"I can't make a rod that long!"

"It doesn't have to be. I need you to make a staff long enough to divert me off a mine before I hit the ground."

"Got it" she said, and I could tell she was just giving up on thinking and just going for it. A staff appeared in the corner of my eye, and I ran forward, leaping over the first several mines, and landing in an open patch, leaping again. I leapt farther, and her staff shot forward, stabbing the earth between a dense clutter, and carrying me over to a safer spot. I grinned at the success, but her gasp was enough to tell that it was definitely not something she could do forever.

I might still owe her after this…I don't actually mind that.

I heard ice crackled, and my speculation was on the money, Todoroki was on the warpath for us and I grinned evilly.

"Momo? Think you could maybe…detonate a few behind us?"

Without a word, she started summoning small balls that seemed insufficient, but she tossed them over her shoulder like buckshot, and I jumped forward again to ride the shockwave as I heard ice crack apart with a few more chain reaction explosions.

Nice!

Suddenly, the earth shook.

An explosion that was several times larger than it should have been ignited the sky with pink, and I whirled around to watch several other mines rush forward like a wild fire of chain detonations.

A small smoke trail ejected from the cloud, and I damn near face planted onto a mine at the sheer shock of what I was seeing. Midoriya, the timid kid, was riding a piece of armor plating like a floating sleigh without any reindeer, looking badass. He soared over Todoroki, forcing Ice to sprout as he chased, and Midoriya continued on past the minefield! Damn!

I quickly dispelled my admiration as I saw him soar overhead, with a dangerous realization.

He isn't going to land well.

"He's going to owe me for this!" I shouted into the air, and I shot forward, Momo recognizing the danger Midoriya was in as well, and working with me on overtime. Her spear fell out of her hand from exhaustion after the final push, and I swung her over against my chest with a single arm, pinning her against my chest as best I could while swooping in for Midoriya's now screaming decent.

I skidded across the earth like a baseball player, and caught the green-haired idiot in my lap, hurriedly standing up and sprinting forward, carrying him under my arm like a dead body. I saw it was a straight shot, Bakugo accelerating as well as he saw I was closing the gap.

I wasn't going to make it with three.

But I could with two.

I felt fear seep into my system at having to leave either of them behind, before I gritted my teeth.

"Momo, Make a sled, last time."

She did, clearly tiring out from fatigue and nausea, and it popped out in a hand. It was small, like a baby dumpster lid, but it would have to do. Still running, she threw it in front of me, and I reacted. I tossed her and Midoriya onto the board, before diving low. I inhaled sharply, bringing up both hands from below, and my anger from the situation came flooding in. I snarled, and a wall of air welled up behind my limbs as I slapped the sled in the back with one, mighty, push. The air thundered like lightning struck, and Midoriya screamed in surprise as his head snapped back from running speed to flying in an instant.

"DON'T FALL OFF!" I roared, as they went flying. Momo's eyes were the size of dinner plates as the shock of accelerating without breaks kicked in, and Midoriya quickly laid down flat, hoping to take advantage of my well-wishing and make it in first.

I watched them pass Bakugo much to his rage, and I smirked, that little "in your face" move sapping the anger out of me, and I slowed a bit to a jog. I could live with this. I did well enough to advertise, and I don't think I lost really, it was actually fun. All's well that ends well. I'm sure Momo had stakes in this as well. Her ability to support my mobility ought to have been an attractive feature for pro heroes looking for a sidekick.

I heard the crowd roar as Midoriya and Momo slid into first on their sled, and I just smirked, jogging forward towards the light. Bakugo cleared it second, stopping with smoke trailing his palms, and landing roughly hunched over in obvious anger. I trotted in at third, and got the second biggest cheer as I moved over to the sled to help them up. Momo was lying on her back, breathing hard, whilst Midoriya looked to be in shock like a small rodent. He was locked up, hands clamped onto the sled as if it was more important than his limited edition exclusive All Might merch.

I walked in front of them, and offered a hand, a big old satisfied smile on my face as they looked up at me slowly.

"Well, that was fun huh? Well played, and thanks for the laugh." I chuckled, gesturing for them to take my hands. They did, Izuku moving rather robotically, whilst Momo looked a little sluggish. I hope she does ok after this. I steadied her as she rested back on her own two feet, and let her lean on me for a bit as she was reacquainted with normal, slow, movement. I was moving kinda fast with all those jumps.

"I see what Toru-chan meant now." Momo said with a groan and grumble, "it really is disorientating."

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, consider us even!" I said with a wide smile, and she just sighed, "I believe I owe you now with everything considered."

"You helped me through the mines, and robots, whilst I got you a leading placement and an accurate display of your ability for the cameras, I'd say it equals out." I said with a nod, but grinned unrepentantly as I offered her a fist bump, "though you were one hell of a teammate, Me, You, and Toru might be a dream team."

She laughed, and it was then that the rest of the group started barging in, looking definitely exhausted. I examined that runner ups and stragglers, and saw Todoroki leaning on his knees, staring at Midoriya with a fixed stare…oh yeah, his declaration. Oops, I scrapped that.

Meh, he'll live.

"Deku! That was awesome!" I heard Ururaka say in congratulations, and Tenya was standing behind her, clearly in shock. He was mumbling about the shameful performance, and I just laughed, walking over and giving him a strong pat on the shoulder. Ururaka was right in Midoriya's face with praise and energy, the poor kid looking ready to overheat, and I just enjoyed the feeling. This is what heroes did, they made other's dreams and helped others put them together.

Tenya glanced up at me suspiciously, "You could have had first by a large margine."

I blinked, looking over at him, "how so?"

"You managed third whist carrying a person, and taking another on in the final stretch. Your speed was hampered, and your jumps were restricted. I saw move far faster at the…USJ incident."

I eyed him carefully, he suddenly not meeting my eyes, "Hey." I said slowly, and he flinched.

"Do you think I can be a hero?"

He froze, shock freezing his hands in place. I looked up at the crowd, watching all their faces. "Nobody would cheer for me if I took first. Nobody would celebrate someone with my quirk winning battles. I…don't inspire victory…I'm supposed to be the enemy that would be defeated."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye with a small smile, "Until I am flawless with my anger, until I cannot be corrupted, until I can't fall into a rage, until I become a real Hero, I can't stand in front of a crowd, and have them smile back at me. I'm…a monster."

Tenya remained silent, and I took that as his agreeance. I wasn't afraid of that conclusion, it was clear he was unsettled by my Rage at the USJ. I was out of control, something he clearly and studiously stood against. I released my breath, and walked off.

"I think you can be a hero."

I stopped, blinking, before turning over to a floating uniform to my left.

"Toru? How long have you been there?"

She didn't sound out of breath or anything, so she couldn't have been there for just a small time.

"I think you can be a hero." She repeated, before I saw her run forward and start punching my arm as I felt her familiar anger surface on my radar, "And you took Momo! But why though! It would have been so fun! I could have pushed people off cliffs, thrown mines! It would have been a BIG blast!"

"I owed her for a favor. We are even now." I said with a smile, feebly blocking the blows that did no real harm.

"Yeah, but now, she'll want to go for more runs too!"

Ha?

"I don't think so, she didn't seem to like it very much." I said flatly, remembering her grumble.

"And I didn't know you could jump like that! You gotta do that with me too!"

"Yeah, sure!" I said, trying to just calm her down as we were attracting a small crowd with the approach of the next event.

She huffed, and I could positively see the steam coming off her form from her harrumph. We all turned around as Midnight made it to the stage, and the announcements were underway.

"**So! Let's check over the results!"**

A large hologram board appeared over the stadium, and names and faces came up.

Midoriya First, Momo Second.

Wonder how they decided that, works for me though.

Let's see…Bakugo third, I took fourth, almost a podium finish. Todoroki 5th, ouchies, that's gotta sting the pride a bit. Toru was 38th? She's fast! Oh, and that ballsy kid from yesterday with the declaration of war, he got 27th, not bad. At last he can back himself up.

"**The Top 42 from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry! Ive got another way for you to show your stuff!"** she licked her lips, and I face palmed, she really liked that "R-Rated" hero biz way too much.

"**And now! The main selection REALLY begins! The Press Corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got! Now! Onto the second event! I already know what it is ofcourse…"** she teased, and I frowned, what was the point of that big spinny thing then, oh, right, sorry, dumb question.

"**CAVALRY BATTLE!"** she proclaimed with a hand on hip stance, the hand-cuffs jingling on her wrists as she grinned.

Cavalry battle? What's that?

"SO we are teaming up, but how exactly…?" Frog-lady said with a pondering expression, and I blinked. It was a team thing? Interesting.

"**Participants will, on their own, form teams of three to four members and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle. Snag your opponents headbands while guarding your own, but with one exception…"**

She smiled evilly, **"Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event!"**

"Point system like the entrance exam, sounds simple."

"SO the point value of each team depends on its members!

"That makes sense!"

"This seems fun!"

"Interesting…"

"**IM ABOUT TO EXPLAIN IT SO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" **Midnight snapped, before smoothing herself out in a not so pg-13 friendly way, and continued, **"Anyway, Yes!, and your individual point values start at 5 at the bottom! So the student who took 42****nd**** is worth five points, 41****st**** is worth ten…get it? BUT!"**

She leaned in as if telling a nasty secret, **"Our First Place participant is worth…TEN MILLION POINTS!"**

I was suddenly very nervous as everyone's heads darted to Midoriya.

"Ten million?" Midoriya sweated, looking like the world just flipped on its head in a psychedelic display of color and confusion. I let out a low whistle of guilt as I apologized to the kid, "You can call us even, you don't owe me shit."

That outta at least do something right?

Midoriya looked at me fearfully, "you too?!"

Oh boy.

"**AAAAAAND!" **Midnight said, looking at me this time, **"Our Principal has felt the need to make it a little MORE interesting! Freshman Rep! Your task is a little different."**

Uh oh.

"**You may choose one person to be your partner, and your mission is to…DENY POINTS!"**

She pointed up at the board, **"Instead of points, you'll be racking up actual headbands! Every band is worth 1 to 3 points, and for every point you earn, you must dispose of the headbands to the sidelines out of reach. A twist! The Top Ten placements bands are worth 2 points! Top 3 are worth 3 points!"**

I nodded, "If my score is different, how will I be placed?"

"**It's quite simple! The more teams you take out, the greater your chance at making it to the next round! **

"What about my points?"

She grinned, **"If your points are taken, you lose."**

My eyes narrowed, "I can pick anyone?"

"**Anyone on this field."**

"So I have a quota to fill, and if I make it, I head to the next round?" I asked curiously, and she nodded like a shark.

I nodded, already knowing who I wanted. Momo would have been fun with her utility, but she would probably throw up from anymore of my movement today. Midoriya would have been hilarious, making all the teams come to me, but that kind of pressure when I have more to lose than they do would be counterproductive.

I need someone who has an idea already, maybe even a resistance, someone I synergize with, and definitely capable of snatching headbands.

Only one real choice.

"Do I need to say it?" I said aloud, a grin spreading across my lips as I already knew she was behind me. everyone around me stared at me weirdly, before a familiar voice giggled.

"You're getting better at that." Toru said with a giggle, patting me on the shoulder, and I turned without losing my smile, "ready to roll up those sleeves?"

She giggled, before reaching over, and tearing off her shirt sleeves completely. I didn't think she had that kind of strength, surprising me slightly as she tossed them lighting into my chest, "I'll do you one better!"

I turned and knelt, letting her situate herself on my back, and I let out a slow breath. "Think you can hold on without my help?"

"I think I got it."

"I appreciate the confidence."

"Ya never know!"

I blinked, before I picked up the sleeves she just tore off, and shredded them some more. I felt her lean over my shoulder in curiosity, her hair tracing my cheek with a tickling sensation. I tied the ends together, and tossed it around me, tightly securing her to my back…or at least securing her tighter, I never know with this fabric.

"Holler, and I'll catch you." I said, and she hugged me, "Those are the words every girl wants to hear."

I snorted, and stood up, crossing my arms on my chest as her legs hooked around me. If she wasn't wearing her uniform, it would have looked like she wasn't even there.

I won't ask her to either, that would just be a bad idea.

"**Teams! Are you ready?!"**

I blinked, realizing that everyone else had their teams formed rather quickly. Midoriya found Ururaka, Shadow-bird dude, and mecha-girl. Four members, not bad, though I'd imagine they'll be spending the game running. Momo teamed up with Iida, Todoroki, and…Retard?

I'm sorry for your loss.

Actually, that's mean, I'm sure they'll figure something out.

"**3!..."**

On the plus side, the headband's points don't matter.

"**2!..."**

All I have to do, is just take the bands…meaning that as long as I get Toru close, and distract them…

"**1!..."**

We won't fail.

"**START!"**

I spread my feet and extended my arms out, ready to move in any direction, and I felt all the air rush as suddenly…

Everyone ran away.

I blinked in surprise. Surely eliminating me would make the game safer for everyone? Why are they abandoning the possibly successful group effort?

"IT'S BASICALLY A BATTLE FOR THE TEN MILLION PONTS!" I heard that iron guy roar out in a battle cry, and everyone charged Midoriya's team, arms raised and fighting spirits ready to crash.

I blinked, before laughing quietly, "What's so funny?" Toru asked quietly, as if it were a secret, and I looked up, my eyes radiating a dangerous crimson.

"**Taking their eyes off me was very bad idea."** I said with a mumble, before I quickly darted forward, leaping into the air with hardly a sound, surprising Toru tremendously, and I jumped on the closest team with its back to me. I didn't know their names, probably from the B Hero class, but they went down without even noticing I was already on top of them. They shrieked in shock, and I grinning at the band in my hand.

They didn't say it had to be my rider to grab them!

I quickly backed away, leaping into the air, and flipping just to see how Toru would react. She let out a muffled scream in shock, and I landed with a dull thud, tossing the points out onto the grass outside the arena.

"**TEAM 9 HAS LOST THEIR POINTS ALREADY!"**

Perfect.

The rest of the teams were still focused on Midoriya, an excellent distraction! I might save them for last!

I moved back into the fray just as Midoriya took to the skies, blasting over the people's heads, and I had a sudden idea.

Everything is fair game right?

I moved off, predicting where they were gonna land. The other teams were slow, three and four members a team, whilst I had a small girl on my back. I by far out matched everyone In mobility, and I intended to use it. Midoriya landed, and I landed next to him.

He quickly leaned away, and Shadow-bird lunged at me.

I knocked it aside with a rage-powered fist, and I held up my other in surrender, "Wait!"

Midoriya stopped, looking at me from arm's length, "What?!"

"They said we had to make teams, but they didn't say we couldn't make alliances." I said with a grin, and soon recognition lit up.

"You want to protect me!?"

"Hell no, you're the perfect distraction. Stay in their sights, and I'll clean up the back line."

"So that they'll start preying on each other because they have no points!" Midoriya said, catching up real quick.

"Right. Scratch my back, I got yours."

"Teamwork!" Toru said, making him flinch in surprise, and I sighed, "We have a deal or am I taking your headband?"

"Why even team up! You could have done this without my consent!"

"Because if you work around me, and I work around you, then this whole thing will clean up quick."

"TEN MILLION!"

Midoriya's eyes snapped forward, they were closing in again, "Fine!"

I nodded, giving the Dark Shadow a fist bump, "Sorry about that, no hard feelings?"

"_Hmph!"_

I sulked slightly, "Seriously?"

"**A NEW FACTOR! THE TEN MILLION POINTER HAS MADE AN ALLY! LOOK OUT EVERYONE!"**

I sighed, before crouching low, and launching to the side, skirting around the edge of arena in less than two seconds, Toru laughing at the experience.

"Nauseus?

"Nah! I got this!"

I zoomed forward, pitching my weight from side to side to make my steps harder to read, and I took Toru's words for granted as I started moving as if she wasn't even there. I flipped and spun, sliding between other team's defensive arms, and snagging bands. I backed out and dove in like lightning, the wind working in my favor as the air roared off my limbs like armor, batting their eyes and ruffling their headbands tassels for easier grabs.

I leapt off again, skidding to a halt, and tossing another two headbands off the side.

"ILL TAKE THAT!" I heard a call from the side, and a pieces of white tape suddenly snapped forward, catching them both, and retracting from the out of bounds back to their owner.

Tape-Guy looked at me smugly, though seeing my eerie smile in response made it die off is face. I stomped a foot forward, and gripped the ground.

"Toru, you think you can grab them?"

"Definitely!"

I forced power into my legs with a strong push, and I felt everything pause for a nanosecond, before I looked up, and pushed. I shot off the ground like a missle, Toru's legs and the strap squeezing my torso tightly as she tried to hold on, and I extended both my arms to the side to make it look like I was coming from below. Bakugo turned at Tape's sudden scream for help, and he grinned like a homicidal maniac as his palms flared a dangerous red. I shot to the floor right in front of them, and in an instant, I faded out. Acid splashed through my afterimage as I appeared above them, and I taunted Bakugo with a middle finger.

He growled at me, before shock overtook his snarl at the headbands that suddenly wrenched itself off his head. I skidded to a halt a few feet away in a low crouch, and I reflected his earlier maniacal grin back at him, the headband floating down on top of my head as if it was meant to be there.

"See you later Third Place!" I said tauntingly, before I back flipped away into the air at Tape's second attempt to grab me. I took three huge jumps back, and sand to a knee on the boundary line. I took off the band, and made a dramatic show of dropping it off the side as Bakugo watched, his expression absolutely lived.

"**TEAM BAKUGO HAS HAD THEIR POINTS DENIED! THEY BETTER HURRY AND FIND SOME MORE, TIME IS TICKING!"**

As if on cue, a wave of ice sprouted across the floor, solidifying teams in close proximity in place. Todoroki's team seemed unaffected by the environment, and whizzed about collecting a few more headbands.

I danced on my toes, avoiding the gripping ice with a few preemptive leaps. I landed in a crouch soon after, my body temperature making the ice steam slightly as I turned up the heat. Toru let out a small grunt, and I blinked, immediately cooling down.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about me! I'll hate myself if I hold you back!"

"You can take it?"

"Definitely!"

I frowned, before I glared forward at Todoroki's team just before he sectioned off a large part of the arena to isolate Midoriya's movements.

"We can pass with what we have done so far…you don't have to."

"Don't say that." She said quietly, and I felt her arms tighten around me, "I know you want to go after them too…don't say that."

I remained motionless, "Up to you."

"Go for it Dammit!"

I sat on the ground, and waved to my lap, "Hop on, I'm shedding a layer."

"Ha?!"

"We can use my top as a protective layer if we fold it, I'll hate _myself_ if I get you burned."

She remained silent for a moment, before she slid over my arm, and I felt her come to rest in my lap as I stripped.

"**WHATS HAPPENING OVER THERE! OUR FRESHMAN REP HAS DECIDED TO GIVE HIS INVISIBLE RIDER SOME SERVICE!?"**

I snorted, flipping him the bird as I tied the sleeves around my neck like a cape, before I let Toru climb back around. With my arms free once again, and my bare chest rippling as steam started to pour off it in greater quantities, I sank my fingertips into the ice below.

"**Hold on."** I said dangerously, before I jumped.

Higher than before.

A LOT higher.

We clear the arena, and stared at the booth boxes at the top of the stadium eye to eye. I examined the battlefield below as I rose, before tucking my arms in and falling like a spear from the gods. At the last second, I flipped, and landed feet first on the inside of the ice wall, and surfed down it like a wave as I slid around. Todoroki noticed my presence as soon as I skidded to a halt on the opposite side of them.

"**A good tactic Todoroki."** I said, my voice a little deeper…and darker, **"Caging a bird is an effective way of removing its mobility, though I prefer a simpler one."**

Todoroki's team turned to face me, their mutual understanding coming forward that even if they secured Midoriya's points, it would come to nothing if I got to them first. We had less than three minutes afterall.

"And what's that?" Todoroki asked calmly, and I grinned, suddenly changing my stance, and lunging forward illusively, images of myself fading away as the real me closed the gap quickly.

"**Clipping their wings!"** I roared, and lunged at his head. Electricity sparked suddenly, and I swerved, diving to the side in a tucked in roll, and landed on all fours with a growl as the little Pikachu started panting, his eyes fogged.

"**Interesting. You have a strong team, without them, you'd already be off the field."**

"Jealous?" Tenya fired out, and I blinked, examining him curiously, **"I was not told to form a team of four, I was told to grab a partner…I wouldn't trade her for any other."**

Her grip tigthened around my chest, and I grinned, **"A small observation, you need that rubber blanket of yours to remain unharmed…but you cant reach out of it to grab Midoriya's headband with that kind of current running through your body. All I need…is the right moment."**

I jestured to my forehead, and I tapped my own headband with a knowing smirk, **"And you, will leave this field empty handed."**

Todoroki glared, "And that 10 million point headband has no value to you?"

I grinned, seeing his anger glow within his eyes, **"Perhaps you don't remember, Each headband is just that, a headband. However, the Top 3 are worth 3 points…so, should I take you out seperately…or."**

I clapped both hands together, and squeezed them as if I caught a bug, **"Should I grab them both in the same moment."**

Realization came in both Midoriya's and Todoroki's minds, and Midoriya actually looked…thankful. Totodori was the oppisite, his eyes flaring with a small bit of anger as Midoriya watched from the sidelines. Tenya's eyes lowered, before I saw him look up again in something I have seen very often in Midoriya's eyes.

Determination, and acceptance.

This outta be good!

"THEN I JUST HAVE TO BE FASTER THAN YOU!" Tenya announced, before he grit his teeth and set himself in a runners stance at a quick pace.

Tenya's legs fired up, screaming like a jet as the exhaust shot out blue flame. I quickly lowered myself into a launching stance, and started charging forward, leaping in great bounds to intercept.

He was faster than even I anticipated.

But Toru proved her worth once more.

Midoriya's hands grasped the empty air as Todoroki zoomed behind him, headband in hand, but I already had a guess as to where they would be. That kind of speed had no real turning radius, it was a point and dash line.

Every line has a start, and an end point.

If I couldn't both, I would atleast get one.

Todoroki's eyes of victory were suddenly overshadowed by realization as six separate hands grabbed him. Fire sparked to life immediatley afterwards, and Midoriya backed off in shock. Toru let out a yelp in surprise, rearing back.

A little heat wasn't going to bother me.

I reached in, and ripped the top headband from his neck, and hopped away. All Todoroki had left was his 10 million points in his hand, and two headbands on their last threads around his neck. I held up the haedband with a grin, and I just span them around a finger.

"Hold this for me?" I asked Toru, and she took them without comment. I frowned in suspicion, and resisted the urge to reach up and check…I was seriously hot right now. Was my uniform not cutting it? I leapt to the side to avoid a grab from dark shadow, and I spartan kicked the wall of ice, shattering it as the other teams stopped to observe the state of the cage.

"**HE'S OPENED THE GATES! AN INTERESTING PLAY!"**

I quickly grabbed some of the pieces lying around, and I slipped them behind me, hoping that it would cool off my uniform and give her some breathing room. I heard her sigh in releif, and I felt a small bit of worry pool into my system. I powered down to near base level, and I climbed ontop of the ice wall. It would be hard for teams to follow me up there considering their "chariots". I sat down, and I started breakign apart the wall. The games had yet to be stopped, but eveyone was just…watching me.

I started gridning the ice into crushed partciles like gravel, and wiped myself down, steam pouring off me thanks to the treament, and I returned to my natural skin tone.

"Hop on my lap again."

Toru hardly mentioned anything this time, quite glad apparently to enjoy the cool air. I laid down on my back and a small puff of steam escaped my torso. I breathed a a long sigh of releif at the feeling, like a fireplace in the winter ovrheating your shirt, and you ran and fell back on the carpet. I grabbed some ice, and sat back up, holding up for Toru, "Here, some for yourself…you really should tell me you know."

Toru remaind silent, before I felt a hand push on my chest, and I fell back on an arm in surprise. Toru's back pressed agianst my chest, and her legs sat atop mine as the iceball I gave her moved up and down her arms.

"Umm…Toru?"

"Saying stuff like that…" Toru said to herslef, the iceball suddenly floating over…_other_ curves.

I looked away, some of the observers staring at me gobsmacked. I was looking for something, ANYTHING to divert my attention.

"DIE!"

Found it!

I quickly grabbed Toru and leapt backward, the ice behind me shattering into pieces as a bomb blew it to pieces. White tape yanked it back into the sky, and Bakugo managed to regain control in the air, turning, and diving me again.

"DIE YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" He screamed out in rage, and explosions rocked the arena as I just hugged Toru to my chest and danced around the rippling flames and fierce winds. I hopped and dove, keeping Toru from touching the ground whilst trying to avoid the onslaught of this mad blitz bomber. Neither of us could use our hands.

A rage bloomed in my arms, and I blinked at its intensity.

"Where do you think your grabbing?"

I blinked again, my hands twitching on their own to regain their bearings.

Squish.

Oh boy.

Bakugo came in for another run, and my options quickly cut themselves down to a remaining three. Get attacked by Toru, get attacked by Tory AND bakugo…or one other.

SHIT! HOPE THIS WORKS! "Trust me!" I said Bakugo dove in for another pass…

And I threw Toru into the air.

Bakugo's eyes flicked away from me, eyes locked on Toru's apparent floating pants and that was all I needed. I lunged, grabbing his arm, and throwing it behind me back at his own team. Harden dove to catch him, and all of Bakugo's explosives exploded on contact the abrupt stop. I focused hard, feeling out, and I leapt back a space, holding out my arms rapidly, and a weight fell in them, a familiar light weight.

"Thank fuck." I said in relief, grasping what I knew was her arm and leg tightly, "Sorry about…all of that."

"…hmph." She muttered, and I winced, yep, I was in a deep, deep hole.

"**WHATS THIS! TODOROKI SUDDENLY USED HIS FLAMES!"**

I tossed Toru over my shoulder, and she slid on with almost practiced ease, and I hopped, now fully back in the game. I landed silently on the otherside of the gate, and I ran forward, assessing as I moved in.

I ran in, low to the ground, and closing in rapidly. I would make it!

"**10 SECONDS LEFT!"**

I came in low, "Toru!"

"ON IT!"

I jumped forward, the time ticking past the 7 second mark. I landed in-between them, Pikachu's last shock already discharged, and I leapt straight up in an uppercut, grabbing the bottom of the cloak, and yanking it straight up. Todoroki fell back off balance, and Midoriya rushed in, capitalizing on my opening. Bakugo was right behind him.

I span in the air, and I felt Toru's arms unlatch from my chest, and snake out.

I kicked away Dark shadow's arms while keeping my spin, and I saw Todoroki's ten million suddenly pull taught.

TORU YOU AMAZING GIRL!

"**TIME!"**

I landed off to the side gruffly, an arm around Toru's back to steady her, and I hoped, and looked up.

Oh my fucking god!

SHE GOT IT!

"**A MASSIVE UPSET! THE FRESHMAN REP MANAGED TO DENY THE 10 MILLION LAST SECOND! A HUGE GAME CHANGER! THE FINALS SCORES ARE NOW…"**

"**FIRST PLACE! TEAM BAKUGO!"**

"**SECOND PLACE! TEAM TODOROKI!"**

"**THIRD PLACE! TEAM SHINSO!"**

"**FOURTH PLACE! TEAM MIDORIYA!"**

"**TEAM IKARI LOCKS THEIR PLACE IN ON THE CHALLENGERS SEAT!"**

I blinked, "Challenger's seat? Midoriya got fourth?"

"You saved Midoriya you know…" Toru said quietly, "If you hadn't disarmed him, they wouldn't have been able to snag that final headband."

I remained silent, before a smirked with a small hum. I knelt, and felt her slide off…I really don't want to get used to that feeling.

It is nice though…STOP IT!

"Maybe, maybe not" I said, turning and looking at where I felt her face was, "Besides, I get the feeling he has more riding on this than I do…consider it a favor for the future."

"You're a stickler for favors and debts."

"I call it good memory."

She snorted, before I felt her hug an arm, and she hopped, "But that was really fun! I didn't know you could jump that high either!"

I smiled, "Well, if we can get you some sort of heat suit, I can take you as high or far as you want." She giggled, squeezing my tighter, and I smiled and laughed off my nervousness.

"**WE WILL NOW GO ON A ONE HOUR BREAK! GET READY FOLKS, THIS YEAR'S CANDIDATES ARE ON FIRE!"**

The crowds gave a massive cheer, and I followed everyone back to the backstage rooms. Everyone immediately left for their social groups, and I took that as my cue to leave. An hour break right? plenty of time to relax. I quickly left the backroom with hardly anyone noticing, hugging the right wall straight out the back, and exiting to the outside world. I don't know if we were allowed to leave the stadium or not, but I wasn't going far, so it outta be alright!

I following the back wall for a time, staring up at the roof. After finding a suitable niche with some shade, I crouched, before I jump, using my hands as hooks as they sank into the brick and mortar once I was high enough so the marks would go unnoticed. I landed on the top a moment later, quickly avoiding the heat as I hid beneath an overhang nearby a skylight. I breathed a sigh of relief at the cool space, and relaxed, leaning my head back against my hands as I stared up at the clouds over a distant horizon.

Yeah, an hour of this would be great…

"And what might you be doing up here Senshi-san?" I heard a voice ask, and I blinked, looking over to see…someone.

I don't know who this person is.

I stared at them blankly for a long few seconds. They looked to be a student here, but somehow, I think it was just a costume…there is no way a student would be this…developed.

I mean, Momo is something else, but this is just not it.

She was tall, for one, with a rack that would make Mineta die on the spot. She had electric blue hair, something that distracted me from the obviously gifted bust on this woman's torso. She was clearly fit as well, her stance not missed by my gaze. She was squared off unconsciously, used to taking a push and not moving an inch.

Interesting.

"Thought I'd take a nap away from the crowd and people…guess I failed."

"Sorry to bother, but I wanted to seek you out."

"I don't know you."

"I know Kate."

That made me stop. That meant three things, one, she was from that "secret" ward, two, she had been kidnapped, and it was remaining hush hush to protect the people in the stands, or three, she was a friend of Kate's in some way, and I was just the unlucky prick that happened to be in between the two smack-dab in the middle.

"Congrats? What does that have to do with me?"

"She wanted me to bring you down and work on something for a small moment with her."

Guess that answers that, she's from the ward…wonder what her quirk is.

"Does she realize that I am supposed to be resting?"

"I think we both know you're not tired in the slightest. The chefs in the cafeteria are present in the ward."

"Lead the way."


	13. Chapter 13

The walk was quick, her movements were definitely betraying the fact that she wasn't supposed to be out and about. She clung to corners, waited extra-long just to be safe, and more than once used me as a shield to avoid people. I was starting to wonder how much trouble I would be in if she got caught hiding behind me.

We made it to the elevator and we headed down. She breathed out a long sigh of relief, before turning to me with a wide smile, "Thanks for coming."

"Oh no, don't mention it, I was entirely amused by your methods of getting here." I said without pause, grinning as she rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever."

"But seriously though, why are we going down here?"

"Kate made a breakthrough, she needs your power to test it."

My power?

"You mean she needs to absorb a large amount of energy at once?"

"Right" she said, smiling at my thought, "She can't absorb and hold it for long, so receiving a large burst at once is what she needs."

I frowned, before I nodded, and the elevators opened. I hopped forward, darting to try and pick up the woman that came to get me…but I passed right through. A bone chilling echo passed through my system where she touched and I fell to the ground after passing through her, shivering.

What…what was that!

"Ah! You ok?!"

I rolled my neck, trying to subdue the chill in my system, looking over at her from my shoulder, "Your…incorporeal?"

She twitched, before she clutched her arm, "Yeah…I am."

I shook my head to get out the dizzies, "Well, since I can't carry you, I'll be running ahead, think you can keep up?"

She blinked in surprise at my dismissal, before she just waved me off, "No, go, I've done my part."

For some reason, I really didn't want to leave it off like this…it felt wrong. "Well, walking is nice too, c'mon."

"Just go."

"Nah, I'll walk with you, your headed this way right?"

"Maybe."

"Cool, cmon then."

I stood in the hall, waiting impassively. My stare was even, though after a few moments of stillness, I just tapped my foot and looked at the clock above the door.

"Best hurry, I'll be late."

She stared at me, a façade carefully masking her true emotional state, and she moved, walking forward. I moved with her, and we headed off.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Don't think I'm…spooky?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm scary right? I can…go inside you."

I blinked, and looked at her numbly, "As long as you don't take anything with you when you leave, we should be fine. I do need my intestines, bones and brains too. If you want blood I can spare some though. Just holler, it's part of my quirk."

She was stone faced as she listened to me, and I just shrugged, "No, you don't scare me."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"More like I don't want to them to exist."

"Why?"

"Because it must suck."

She was stunned into silence with my answer, and I let it slide. I knew where I was going, so did she, we would be there in any second.

"You…really aren't creeped out?"

I stared at her flatly…now that I was looking, I couldn't hear her footsteps, or see a shadow.

"Nope, your about as intimidating as a wet roll of toilet paper."

She looked at me apathetically, "That isn't a compliment."

I stared at her blandly, "Would you rather I admit something that isn't true?"

"The truth hurts!"

"Mmm, tough love."

She laughed, though it was one of relief rather than anything else. We traveled in silence after that, making it to our destination eventually.

"Hurry up!" Kate called from the arena, and I blinked, she was up against the glass, staring at me insistently like a pet puppy with way to much energy forced to sit still. I took that as a sign of motivation, and I jogged over, not even bothering to open the door as I kicked it down in an unnecessary show of strength and haste.

She didn't even question it.

Must be big.

I stood in the center, and looked at her, "I got thirty minutes, what do you need?"

She held up both hands, "Hit me."

Acknowledged. I shot forward, and with a double push, I slapped her hands in an extremely overpowered double high five.

And she didn't move.

She stood there, staring at me, and a wide grin spread across her look of focus. "AGAIN!"

My grin matched hers, this was impressive, she must have figured something out. I reared an arm back, and suddenly my eyes flared red as I flew up a stage.

"STAGE TWO!"

BOOM!

Wind roared, and her hair flew back as the force of the blow rippled across her body.

"AGAIN!"

BOOM!

"AGAIN!"

BOOOM!

I grinned like a lunatic, and I took a hop back, before I jumped again to the side, and span in the air as I launched at her.

Let's try a kick!

I span, and at the end of my spin, I lashed out. A lighting fast snap kick struck her hand, and the force was clearly noticeable.

And she couldn't tank it.

Her arm folded, and she flew back a few paces as the wind forced her away. I landed in a low sideways stance, standing, and smiling.

"Impressive! You made quite a lot of distance in these last few sessions! What happened?"

She wiped her brow to clear away the sweat, and she frowned, "It's not enough."

I blinked, "I doubt thinking that way let you get this far. C'mon, what was that? Were you absorbing it? Nullifying it? I know that the last time I was here you were trying to funnel it somewhere else."

She looked at her arms, clenching them experimentally, before she grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it forward, looking inside...

"Yeah, it's gone."

…what?

"She had the idea to essentially transfer it to a specific item on her person. Clothing worked the best, that way, it would disintegrate at the end of its usage rather than becoming superheated and unstable." A voice said behind me…ah, it was ghost lady…did I forget her name already?

Wait.

Clothing… 'It's gone'.

Mother fucker.

"Did you use your bra as an output!?" I asked in horror, and honestly embarrassment. I know I didn't do it, but the idea that I made her clothing, specifically her underwear, destroy itself…was a very revolting idea. It's so rapey!

She looked at me surprised, "How did you know?"

I slapped my own forehead hard enough ruffle even ghosty lady's hair, and I rubbed my noes furiously for a few seconds. "Why?! You can't just use your own clothing as a battery, you'll be arrested for public indecency!"

"But it works!"

"Are you saying you're ok with being bare ass naked in the middle of a city with onlookers!? Are you mental!?"

She blushed, before glared defiantly, "If I can save someone, it's a small price to pay!"

Oh my lordie…why hast thou forsaken me.

I stared at the inside of my eyelids for a while as I held my face In stupor, before I just shook it off and glared at the ceiling.

"We'll find something else. Replace it, and we'll get started. Grab a waterbottle too."

She said nothing immediately, choosing to instead to just move. I continued to stare at the ceiling in thought, before ghosty lady's form floated above me.

I guess that answers how she got up onto the stadium roof.

"You know, for a brute, you're kinda nice."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, caring about her public opinion."

I snorted, "There are plenty of female heroes that use their figures to garner more attention and services. I doubt that she would ever need to destroy her own clothing against a villain without super strength, but if she did, and was running around topless, there would be more than one issue cropping up. She has a very powerful ability, I need her to be criminal record free if she is going to help me."

"So you didn't stop her because you like her?"

I blinked in shock, "No, I stopped her because her future as a heroine is at stake if she becomes a streaking legend. "Saving people in the buff"…I wouldn't want that for anyone, not even a dude."

We shared an idle silence for a time, before I felt a chill on my cheek, and I glanced over, seeing her poke me. "Don't you have to head up in the next few minutes?"

"It will be a quick test."

I heard Kate come back with a quick pace and I looked down, "Alright, here's what I want you to do. Try transferring it into that water. Not the water bottle, the water. Can you do that?"

She frowned, "I can't transfer it to something I have no contact with."

"Then practice directing it through a barrier. Take energy, transfer it to the bottle, and then the water in the bottle."

"That would take too long!"

"Well, try making it faster."

She growled, before she just stomped off…what a weird girl. Are all Americans like this?

Either way, I needed to head back up.

It's time the one on one battles commenced!


	14. Chapter 14

"ALRIGHT! LUNCH BREAK IS OVER! EVERYONE TO THE FIELD!"

I tapped my foot in the elevator rapidly, wondering if it would be worth it to just tear open the roof and jump out immediately.

On the plus side, the impatience was fueling my anger, and anger is power for me. I would be all ready to go once I arrived. I clasped my hands together, rubbing them against one another as I grasped my own strength. I just had to get there, that's fine.

The elevator dinged, and I stepped out quickly, pivoting and hurling myself down the hallway, blowing a stack of paper out of a faculty member's hands as I tore past. I shoulder-slammed a door open, not even checking to see if it was still attached to a wall, before I crouched and jumped, clearing the building and landing on the roof, running along for the higher launch pad.

I kicked up gravel as I sped up, before I reached the edge and leapt off, arms spinning to keep my balance and hopefully add some extra distance. I landed with a thud as I tore up some grassy turf, and floored it right through the opening doors. I gradually started to slow down, hoping nobody would be in the way. I slowly skidded, taking long drags out of the bottom of my shoes as I ground to a stop, and arrived just inside the interior wall of the stadium.

"BEFORE WE GET TO THE FINAL EVENT, I'VE GOT SOME GOOD NEWS FOR ALL THOSE OUT OF THE RUNNING! THIS IS STILL A SPORTS FESTIVAL, SO WE'VE PREPARED SOME RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY FOR ALL PARTICIPANTS. WE EVEN SHIPPED CHEERLEADERS FROM AMERICA TO GET YOU PUMPED UP…HM? WHAT'S THIS?"

I was checking the bottom of my smoking soles to see if I had torn completely through, before I looked up in confusion. It wasn't often an announcer would be unaware of something planned.

"CLASS A!? WHY!?"

My head glanced over slowly, and I just kinda stared at what I was seeing.

The girls in my class…class 1-A…were in cheerleading gear, and looking dead on the inside.

"MINETA! KAMINARI! YOU TRICKED US!?" Momo screamed in betrayal from the sidelines, and I saw the two culprits give each other a thumbs up.

I just shook my head and looked back down at my shoes, idiots, if they had that much freetime you would have thought they would have done something more productive.

"HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS LITTLE RECREATION COMPETITION! ONCE THAT'S OVER, WE'RE ON TO THE FINAL EVENT!"

I just remained where i was. I wasn't with the rest of my classmates and peers, but I kinda liked this angle. I could see more of them then if I was among them.

"BETWEEN 16 MEMBERS OF THE FOUR WINNING TEAMS, WE'LL HAVE A FORMAL TOURNAMENT! A SERIES OF…ONE ON ONE BATTLES!"

I, not gonna lie, locked eyes with Bakugo, and he snarled at me…and I just grinned back.

Something about just flattening ill-conceived notions…is just so refreshing.

There is no way in hell you'll beat me Poprock, there ain't no way in HELL.

XXX

So, pairings were announced for the fights.

Shocker, I wasn't listed.

Apparently, the "Challenger" seat was something that happened to a specific individual for one of three reasons. The individual is deemed unworthy to showcase their talents on a grand scale, their quirk is too dangerous to unleash on student opponents, or the more powerful students require a significant show at the end for their gain, and the Challenger can better showcase their talents.

None of it is for me, but rather, because I am a problem to the system.

Essentially, I've been removed from the competition to the end…and even then, its purely ceremonial. There is no real victory if I defeat someone who has fought three opponents previously, and even If I won, what cheer would I get?

None.

I might as well have just left right after the chariot battle.

I sat on the roof, not really watching the battles. I knew, in the end, I would be fighting Bakugo or Todaroki. I don't really see how the current roster could best either of them. Midoriya had the best chance, Ururaka had the drive, and Momo and…Tokoyami I think his name was, had the capacity. The only issue was simply the matchup. Bakugo with his powerful output and good battle sense was an opponent that would just be too overwhelming, and Todoroki's range and AoE couldn't really be dodged for long.

Midoriya would probably win if he didn't damage his own body in the process, shame really.

I was on top the outer wall, looking out over the city. I knew I had time, I think it was Ochako and Bakugo right now duking it out, but I knew how it would end. Ochako had the drive, but Bakugo was just…out of reach currently. He has the instincts of a soldier and a lack compassion that's suitable for combat. He's faster, stronger, and provided he's taking this seriously, smarter.

I watched the city from a distance, the far away roar of cars and bustling of people not entirely lost over the gap between us. Maybe I should just go. I'll end up losing either outcome.

Hell, they could even pit of them against me like I was a villain, and show case it. If I won, I would make the school look bad, and if I lost, I would just further cement myself as a villain.

Seriously, Fuck Nezu…I should just leave.

I gathered my hands under myself, and I launched off, heading fast for the ground. I flipped, and near silently, I padded onto the grass, catching myself in a crouched stance.

Yes, I can land without making a boom.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and started heading out.

"Leaving Ikari?" I heard a familiar voice drone behind me, and I turned with a look of partial surprise and anger.

"Ah, Aizawa, I thought you were in the commentator's booth.

"Nezu swapped with me, said that you would be doing something stupid right about now."

"Huh." I said, anger now overtaking surprise, "Well, whether it's stupid or not, I really just don't see a point in me sticking around."

I felt a sudden pulse in my body, and I felt further anger appear in my system as Aizawa's glowing red eyes showcased what he had done.

He had erased me quirk.

He was planning on keeping me here by _force_.

"We need you to stay. Your participation is the Grand Finale in the Sports Festival, as well as Nezu's own plan in detecting the mole in our Academy. This trap won't work without its bait."

I said nothing, before I sneered, a look quite unbecoming of a hero, "Well, try and make me Aizawa-_sensei_."

Aizawa's eyes widened at my statement and expression, and I could practically read his thoughts.

'_And he wants to be a hero?'_

He lunged, remaining low to the ground, and my stance shifted. He stopped mid charge, and drew into a stance himself. "You know martial arts?"

"Martial Arts is control over the body. I practice it to better myself. Probably what kept me from knocking your skull off its shoulders in the Quirk Assessment Exam."

"Why are you resisting this?" Aizawa asked critically, "Even if this position might seem lackluster, it will secure your own safety and the defeat of a heinous organization."

"Because that's the BEST outcome!" I snarled, "What about after? What about me? What about the future that _I_ have to live? Do this, become that, fight for us and fuck your dream, that's all I've heard! Despite being a heroic academy, the only thing you've made me become is the _villain_. Is that what you want? A villain for your next generation?!"

"Careful." Aizawa said lowly, "A hero is someone who puts others before himself."

"BULLSHIT!" I roared, "Look AROUND YOU. How can you say that with a straight face! If that criteria was enforced my class would lose 50% of its members!"

"They're students who are learning."

"They are no better than some of the current heroes! If it wasn't for All Might, this entire program wouldn't even function as it does now!"

"People recognize the power of heroes."

"People _fear_ the power of villains, your existence is only justified so long as you have someone to fight."

"Why are you being so stubborn!" Aizawa said impatiently, "This isn't a bad thing-"

"Why are_ you_ so BLIND!" I hissed, "Are your eyes only good for taking things away?! Give me a chance! Why can't I get the help I need!?"

"You were the most viewed person in the obstacle course!"

"And you want me to ruin it during the Grand Finale." I said, my voice dying to a lower growl. "I hear it all the time, I see it on people's faces. People fear me, people hate me, they _refuse_ to believe I can be a hero. All they see is a monster of anger…and yet somehow, Bakugo can?! He's cruel, violent, and a bully for fuck sake! Even my own CLASSMATES…ugh."

I just clenched my fists, before I just sighed, a breath of air rushing from my chest as Aizawa tensed, his legs shifted as he caught my stare.

It was dark.

"Fine. I'll be your villain. After this stupid festival is over, I'll be dropping out."

"Don't be rash." Aizawa said, sidestepping as I walked past him towards the stadium, "you too are learning-"

"Shut up." I growled, and he did, watching me fall back into the shadowed area of the back entrance, and I turned back to him, a pair of red eyes glowing from the darkness.

"I'll put on a nice display for the entire crowd…I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

"ATTENTION FOLKS! HERE IT IS! THE GRAND FINALE! THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN THE STRONGEST FIRST YEARS! CAN THEY TRIUMPH IN THIS SITUATION! CAN THEY STAND WHEN THEY ARE RUN DRY!? LETS SEE IF THEY HAVE THE SPIRIT!"

The crowd roared at the top of their lungs, and I stepped out, heading into the center of the arena. I already knew who my opponents were…call it a hunch.

The area looked pretty thrashed, good, more traction. I glanced at my opponents, hands in my pockets as I assessed them. Todoroki looked no worse for wear, though his slightly inclined posture would show a stomach injury. Bakugo looked fresh, but that might very well just be his adrenaline for the fight. He went pretty hard earlier if the shaking stadium was any indication.

"THE CHALLENGER, IKARI SENSHI, VS OUR FINALISTS! GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FINISHERS!"

I grimaced at that title, but ignored it, it was just adding to my temper. The crowd crackled with thousands of voices, and the Announcer continued to hype up the event.

"HERE WERE ARE, THE NUMBER ONE STUDENT VERSES-"

**"SHUT UP!"** I bellowed suddenly, a solid wave of air and sound bursting forward, prompting shock from the audience and my two opponents. The stands fell into dead silence, the earlier buzz of energy and hype strung up into a constant current of tension.

I growled lowly, a deadly rumble that resonated throughout the coliseum, and my biting voice snapped at everyones ears as I hissed out, "Your rankings are infuriating. Kids fight to be here already. Don't make this stupid school any more cutthroat than it has to be."

The silence continued, though I could feel the wave of uncertainty and angst press down on me, and I shouldered it, ignoring it and staring at my opponents. Anger rolled of me in waves, and my eyes glowed like collapsing stars as I beheld them both like a hungry mother wolf.

"It seems I will play the part of the Villain. Do your best…_heroes_." I bit out quietly, before I reared my head back and roared to the heavens, "**IF YOU THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES, THEN GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!COME OOOOOOOOOOOON!**"

The stadium seemed to ignite, and fire bloomed as the crowd cheered, energy reborn like bonfire as I screamed a battle cry.

Todoroki looked impassive as ever, whilst Bakugo looked a little unsettled, and definitely not happy about it.

They both suddenly swapped to a stance, ready to launch, and I closed my eyes. I cracked my neck to the side, before I let a cruel, near demented smile pull my cheeks away from my white teeth as I stared at them evilly. I grabbed my clothing over my left shoulder and with a tug, my right arm ripped my shirt free. I tossed it like a rag to the side, displaying my upper body to the crowd as I started diving into the act. I'll show them what they're pushing me towards!

**"Don't go down too fast!"** I grinned, hunching forward slightly as I spread my arms wide, each finger flexing as settled my feet into the rubble. Bakugo glared at me angrily, and he launched forward with a boom. He flew forward, arms by his sides like a missile. I snarled in glee as, instead of sidestepping, I kicked a leg up high, before I opened my arms out wide as if issuing a challenge. Bakugo came soaring in, his palms glowing red hot as he reared an arm back to blast me away, but I was faster. I brought my leg down in a blindingly fast axe-kick, slamming powerfully into the base of the concrete foundation. Dust and debris exploded upwards like a gyser, and Bakugo was forced to veer off course as the shockwaves buffeted his flight. The sound of rocks falling the ground peppered the air as my form appeared after the dust settled, and the arena…

It was broken in two, a long spiderweb crack running from one side to the other.

I rocked forward, before I took off like an Olympic sprinter straight for Todoroki. I saw his shoulders hunch as he himself got ready to fight, and the air chilled. Ice shot out from his foot, sliding across the ground at me, before erupting forward as a large wave. I felt heat peel off of my skin as I kicked it up a notch, and, instead of doing the simpler thing, like dodging left or right…or just clearly jumping over, I did the opposite of what everyone was expecting.

I tucked my arms in, before I thrust my shoulder forward, and rammed into the wave of ice head-on. The ice splintered like glass as I snapped it from its source. I swiped at it with a backhand, and it fractured to pieces as I kept running, quickly regaining what little speed I lost. The ice on the ground suddenly expanded outwards, coating the entire arena around to sabotage my footing.

Clever.

But it was too late.

But not because of me.

Bakugo came screaming in from the side, his palms red and hatred-screaming glare flying in for another run. I watched him swoop low, aiming for my right side, and I met his eyes for a second just as he was about to grab me.

And I grinned.

I vanished from his sight in a blur of black and shadow, the sun's rays covering my escape as I vaulted over him, chest to the sky as I smirked, and lashed out with my left hand. I felt my hand secure a grip around his leg as he passed under me, and I landed, hauling him back from his speed, feet firmly planted from my stomp. I swung him like a hammer as I dragged him high, before bringing him straight down to earth. The ground exploded, and I held on despite the shrapnel. I felt ice rush in, and I whipped Bakugo up and around, throwing him directly into the oncoming ice. It exploded again, and sent Bakugo flying back towards me. Interesting, he was using the shockwaves of his own explosions to nullify impacts, clever, but you can't take that many impacts at that close proximity, especially in opposite directions, and remain at the top of your game.

I saw him flying towards me, stretching my arm back for the mother of all wallops. I wouldn't hit him too hard, I needed him awake and in the fight if I was going to keep my mission. I saw him spin one more time, before I stepped in to swing.

Bakugo's eyes suddenly snapped open with a victorious glint.

Both arms snapped forward, and let off another explosion. Orange hot heat slapped me in the face and chest as I was pushed back, but I didn't lose my footing. My feet dragged through the ground, digging two small trenches through the rubble until I hooked into the long crack that I made earlier, and stopped. The air around me was a practical smokescreen, and I took that moment to assess the damage. I felt the pain first, I was burned. My chest took the brunt of it, my other hand blocking my face in time to prevent any sensory damage.

I felt a little wet slide down my chest, and I noticed a small cut on my collarbone, a gash, where a piece of rubble had actually managed to scratch me.

"A CLEAN HIT! IT LOOKED A LITTLE DICEY BEFORE, BUT THE HEROES HAVE TEAMED UP AND GOTTEN A GOOD SHOT IN! IS THIS A COMEBACK!?"

Of course the announcers would hop on this, it's the first time they've seen the side their rooting for actually do something other than get kicked around…whatever.

The smoke cleared with another, smaller explosion from Bakugo, his impatience showing, and I simply stood in place and waited for the vision to clear.

It was perfect, in a single instant, I got to observe Todoroki's shocked expression, and Bakugo's pure frustration…side by side.

"Not bad…" I said casually, before my skin grew redder, and heat started to pour off of me as I fell to all fours, my hands grabbing the ground as if they had claws.

**"Stay Alive."**

I blitzed forward faster than they could move, and I was in Todoroki's face before he could even raise his arms. Ice shot up in front and behind him as if to cage himself in, but it was no use. It was nowhere near enough time to make it strong. I raced forward like an angry bull, and shattered his wall as if it wasn't even there. I caught him straight in the torso, and slammed him through the wall behind him. I heard his pained gasp as air left his lungs, and I slammed on the breaks, letting him tumble, before pivoting and sweeping my leg high in the air as a crescent. Bakugo's angry face could barely morph into shock as I caught him in the jaw from above, sending him careening off through the air. He spiraled into the wall out of the ring, but stabilized himself against the wall with a large explosion. Lights flickered as the ground shook, and Bakugo was in the air again, high up as he rocketed upwards, before he freefell like a nuclear missie, his hands outreached before him as they practically shined like the sun.

"You PIECE OF SHIT!-"

He streaked downwards, and I only had a few seconds. I crouched, grabbing half of the split arena, and I growled as my muscles bulged. I let out a scream, and the audience went silent with shock as suddenly, the arena shifted. the half of the arena I was standing on cracked, but I forced through it. With a heave, I threw the edge upwards, and it leaned back like a tidal wave, eerily silent.

"DIIIEE!" Bakugo screeched, and he reached forward.

I moved.

I flashed faster than his eyes could track, my skin turning to an even deeper shade of red…almost purple, , and I grabbed his wrist, before hurling him into the opening beneath the stage I had created. I heard his chocked shock as his bomb was about to detonate, and a several ton block of concrete was on its way down. He snarled at em, before his eyes lit with fire as he screamed.

"BASTARD!"

He detonated, a wave of fire and force surging up like a volcanic eruption, and smoke billowed like the earth itself. The concrete shattered, debris falling around, but not too far as it was just too heavy to fly. It shook and tore up the turf as they landed like meteors, and Bakugo was revealed, laying on his back on the ground, panting, but definitely not ready to hand the towel in.

"WHAT AN UPSET! THE STAGE ITSELF WAS USED AS A SHIELD! IS OUR NUM- KATSUKI BAKUGO OUT?!"

"He's Out of Bounds!" I heard Midnight shout into her megaphone, and the crowd went wild.

"OH NO! KATUSKI BAKUGO IS OUT FOR THE COUNT! WHAT AM IMPRESSIVE SHOWING OF STRENGTH!"

I snorted, turning my back on the crevice, and I saw a team of heroes move in to collect him. Smart, it was more than just one. That kid was going to pick a fight over it.

I tilted my head to the side, eyeing Todoroki with a burning hatred in my eyes, "Chose to let him do all the work huh? Coward." I said bitingly.

"I chose not to rush in, the correct call." He said tonelessly, before the air rapidly chilled.

**"The Right Choice was to take me out when you had the CHANCE!"** I roared, and I lunged, coming low and stomping footholds in the ice as I ran. Todoroki let out a puff of icy breath, and I felt my instincts lurch. I fell to my hands, before springing off of them forward, my form planked out as icy spikes riped forward at an angle, aiming to subdue and halt my movement. I slid right through them, the ice above grazing my nose as it steamed. I landed with a crunch, two legs and a hand grabbing the iced over floor, and watching Todoroki angrily.

**"You won't win a battle of attrition."**

"I recall you having a timer." He said stonily, and I stared at him, before I laughed uproariously. "A Timer! Dumbass, I certainly do _not_."

I lunged forward again, and Todoroki took to the skies, a giant wave of ice scooping him up and carrying him aside. I gave chase, laughing at the futility of his stall. My instincts flared again, and I jumped back, just as a wall of ice attempted to slap me…out of bounds?

Is he trying to win by DQ?

Smart.

I let out a chuckle, before I let a stage go. My skin shifted, and my pulse slowed as I stopped running and just sloughed off the extra rage with practiced conditioning. I stared at him impassively, before an eyebrow quirked.

I spoke dryly, "oh no. my timer ran out. Im completely powerless now…whatever will I do."

Todoroki looked at me flatly, clearly not appreciating the remark to his earlier point, but making a move. Ice exploded from all around the arena, shifting the ground and throwing off everything on top of it. I I kept my footing, before I looked down.

Realization.

He had been moving me to the empty section of the platform.

I felt a wave of Ice surge behind me, and it secured my ankles together with a crackle.

I stared forward at Todoroki with a small bit of respect, "You may be weak, but you got brains, I'll give you that."

"Heroes triumph" Todoroki said, and I stared at him, before a small smile crept onto my features, "Maybe your wrong…maybe your right."

The stage was silent, the crowd nothing but a collection of hushed murmurs and bated breath. I wondered if they could still hear me, it was a coliseum after all.

Maybe I should do him one last favor, and let him win. Should be easy to drop out after that.

I tilted my head to the side, my smile a little wider, and I whispered. "Well, go on. You want to win don't you?"

Todoroki stared at me suddenly in shock, confusion clear as his first reaction, and I relaxed. "All it is, is a push. Win."

Todoroki examined me, he held up a hand in front of my chest, and ice started to form on it, "Thank you…this will be quick."

I was just…done. Why do I have to put on a show? Why do I have to dance to their tune? Why do I have to be the one to demonstrate _other peoples_ skills? What good is any of this for me?

It wasn't.

It's clear that this school was the wrong choice for me.

I will track her down on my own.

I snorted, and I closed my eyes.

"AKI! DON'T GIVE UP!"

I felt my heart drop, and my eyes whirled over in shock and recognition as I saw a familiar figure at the very edge of the stadium, practically hanging off of the barrier as she screamed at me…that auburn hair, those green eyes!

Amanda?!

Todoroki's and touched my chest, and I felt the ice begin to bloom…

"Todoroki…sorry."

He let out a small hum in question, before the frozen shackles exploded. Bronze-red skin glistened as steam rippled off of my chest, and I jumped up high, seeing his ice form around him as a massive fist.

"BUT I CANT LOSE NOW!" I called from above, and I floored it. My skin quickly darkened, red and purple mixed as the idea of losing in front of her egged me on, and I came flying down like a meteor. Glowing red eyes loomed in the shadow of the sun as my fists extended above my head, and I came down with the mother of all hammer-fists.

"I've only got one person cheering for me! I REFUSE TO FALL!"

I saw Cementoss throw high walls between me and the stands, before forming a barrier between me and Todoroki's attack as if to stop us as I came down, and I just howled.

"YOU LOSE!"

The area exploded with light suddenly as golden yellow flamed shattered the concrete from the other side, and I plunged right through it, screaming all the way down, and slamming the ground right in front of Todoroki's feet.

The ground rippled.

The stadium shattered, the ground caving before shooting back up from the force as if to rebound. Winds howled as the flames were snuffed out from the dust. The smokescreen was thick, and I remained motionless, my body steaming as my own healing tried to prevent infections as my skin sizzled like bacon. I could feel my chest sweat profusely as my body rapidly cooled off, and I stood up shakily.

the fog began to lift, and I felt my hands go numb as blood dripped of them. I coughed lightly, and I rose to full height, and resumed my imposing stance. This healing was sapping a lot of my stamina, I could go on, but I was pushing the chances of falling into a Rage.

The dust cleared…and Todoroki was gone.

Huh.

I felt a stillness just descend upon the crowd, the concrete wall falling away as Cementoss broke down the barrier to aid the crew to retrieve Todoroki…I don't know where he went.

But the arena hardly existed except for the scattered debree…and perhaps the crater I was standing in.

"Aki!"

I turned slowly…strange, she sounded close, yet so far away.

A muddled roar filled my ears as the crowd seemed to move on mute, and I blinked…my hearing must be shot.

I saw her running straight for me, busting right the through the pro heroes that were trying to stop her. I extending a hand towards her as she ran. It was like time had slowed down.

I felt my stance shift, and I gave her a thumbs up with a big cheerful grin.

"Hey Amanda…glad you're here."


	16. Awards

**Yep.**

**XX**

The Award ceremony was…disappointing. I don't mean as in it wasn't powerful or grand or incredibly awesome or whatever…but it wasn't person.

I felt nothing standing on this podium. I stood tall, clearly dwarfing the runner ups being Todoroki and Bakugo…it was as if to emphasize the difference in strength. This just seemed to miss the point. Why are we ranking Heroes? I mean sure, it's important to gauge and understand peoples strengths as we do to our enemies…maybe it is necessary, I don't know. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. 'specially since I was the villain, and I ended up getting first.

Im sure that must be very awkward for everyone.

"Now!" Midnight called with a wave of her hand to gather attention, "We will award the metals! The presentation of the medals, of course, will be by this man!"

Loud uproarious laughter boomed from the top of the stadium, and I glanced upwards in spite of the sun to see the silhouette of a bunny eared man…All Might obvious from that stupid smile.

The crowd went wild as All Might announced his arrival, before he leapt off, catching the full sun and dropping with a "super hero landing" right in the center of the crowd.

"Our Very One Hero, All Might!" Midnight announced loudly, and the crowd just couldn't contain themselves with support and cheers for their hero.

Notice how I didn't say _our_ hero.

I don't like that guy.

"I have brought the medals" he said as he was walking up with an awkward cough, clearly wondering if Midnight was going to say more or not and not interrupt after accepted the medals from her. He stepped up to third place, easily stepping on top the podium without hindrance to its height, and stood there for a moment admiring the restraints on Bakugo, as well as the seething anger behind his eyes.

"Good job our there! Your ability and combat skills put on an amazing show!"

I resisted the urge to snort, the audience couldn't see half the time from the smoke he blew out.

All Might removed the…was that a gag?! Bakugo was silent for a moment, before he rasped out.

"All Might…third place….like this?!...It's not worth ANYTHING!" he burned, a fiery anger blazing on his expression which I couldn't fully see…but from what I could.

It was two parts amazing, and two parts hilarious.

"In this world, where people are constantly being compared publicly, there are not many who can keep aiming for the top of an unchanging scale."

Bakugo did not look impressed…and neither did I. they were the academy actively supporting the "public comparisons". It's hardly fair to tell him how it is and act like its not something he can change when he is responsible, or is in a position to change it.

"Here, take this medal. Think of it as a wound, so you never forget!" All Might said proudly.

"I said I didn't want it!" Bakugo snarled loudly, and I cracked a small smile. He might be a righteous ass and a bit of a brat…but at least he's got pride.

He fought against the impending medal, and eventually All Might just stuck it in his mouth like a bit and walked off. What a champ.

Next, was Todoroki. He hopped over, pulling out a silver medal, "Congratulations."

Todoroki made no attempt to resist the medal, and All Might stepped back "I'm assuming there is a reason you didn't use your left side earlier during your fight in the final?"

I blinked. Pretty sure he did…was it just because he didn't use it till the very end?

"I had an opportunity during my match with Midoriya, but that I became unsure of myself. I felt an urge to use it last minute…but it wasn't the same. I think I understand a little of why you are interesting in him. I wanted to be a hero like you. but I didn't think it would be right for me to be the only one to break away."

…the only one? who is he talking about?

Todoroki looked up, confidently, "There is still something I must settle."

All Might nodded, "the look on your face is completely different from before." He came for a hug as he continued, "I wont ask the about the details. Im sure that you will be able to do what you need to do."

"Yes." He replied tonelessly, and I just glanced off to the side to the stands.

I couldn't see Amanda anymore…perhaps she left? Maybe she was trying to find her way onto the stage again. She was rather…headstrong about me being about my only close friend and all.

"Now then! Ikari Senshi! An excellent bout! Well met! Its unfortunate that you couldn't keep your pledge."

"I said I would try." I said blankly, "I didn't say I wouldn't. I didn't even know I had to do that pledge thing till I got called up."

He laughed, "Well! I suppose I can't fault you for that then."

"Spare me the speech, there is someone that I have to go see." I said simply. I didn't want to here his emotional rally or his "man to man" pep talk. I don't need this shit.

"Mm, I did see a young woman run onto the stage, maybe a year or two older than you. Is she family?"

"What she _is_, is waiting on you to finish up." I said flatly, and he let out an akward laugh, "You know, at the award ceremony I'm supposed to converse with the winners!"

"I wasn't supposed to win." I said quietly, and All Might stopped. "Don't bullshit me. If it wasn't for Aizawa practically arresting me outside the colleseum I would have left a long time ago."

I heard chains clink in a jerk as I glanced at Bakugo and Todoroki's shocked faces.

"Spare me the speech, or your words." I said lowly, "I have nothing to say, or want to here, from someone like _you_."

All Might was silent. It was clear that I was angry, and…from what I could see.

He didn't know about any of this either.

Interesting.

"Ill come chat with you later." He said with a nod, and I rolled my eyes. All Might jumped down, before turning with a large smile, "Well! They are the winners time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw- Competing! Improving each other! Climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting!"

He raised a hand to the sky, pointing at the clouds, and cheered, "So! I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me!"

"Ready! GO!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The crowd cheered loudly

All Might had apparently something different to say.

"Thanks for your hard work!" he chanted loudly, before an awkward silence descended.

"What?! It should have been "Plus Ultra" there, All Might!" The crowd roared with disapproval, and I smirked as All Might wilted.

I wouldn't have said either of them.

I said my own thing quietly.

"You lost this time, Heroes."

I glanced at the somewhat withered All Might as the crowd pelted him with boos, and I just hopped off the podium. I landed firmly on Bakugo's third place podium, and I seized the metal boxes around his fists.

"Sorry if this hurts, but I can guess you want out of here as much as I do." I said simply, before I held one in each hand firmly, and my arms pulsed. I crushed them enough to dent and disfigure them. I didn't want to completely smash them, his hands were still in there. I took advantage of the new foot holdings for my grip however, and I wrenched openings apart, slipping his cuffs off and letting them fall to the ground. I kicked them aside, and I focused on his arm braces. I ripped off each supporting bar, before I just straight snapped the black restraints off his arm. He winced in pain with a grunt, but said nothing. After getting his arms separated from each other, I yanked apart the chains after kicking it up a stage quickly, and falling back down. All that was left was the strap around the concrete block.

I walked around to see they were knotted onto stakes, and I just couldn't help but marvel at the way they contained this guy. Talk about the villain treatment.

"Allow me." I heard Todoroki say calmly, and he jumped up with some help from his ice that sprouted beneath him. He touched the band, and froze it over, before he looked at me.

I just smirked, and I pulled back an arm, flattening out my fist into a palm strike. Heat kicked off my shoulders, and I grinned widely as I pitched my weight forward, and with a strike almost too fast to track with the eye, an impact slammed into the frozen straps, snapping them in half along with leaving a massive crack in the concrete. The restraints fell away, and Bakugo walked a single step forward, rubbing his wrists, before letting an experimental spark flare in his palms. He turned to me and Todoroki, and, surprisingly, nodded, "Next time will be different."

I shrugged, "Cool, Im outta here. Good luck on your ways home."

"We aren't going home." Todoroki said immediately, and I blinked, turning back to him, "What?"

"We still have class."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well fuck."

XXXXX

**Shortie I know, but I think its a good...moment to transition. Take care all, stay safe out there.**


End file.
